A B C,1 2 3
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Little Draco got his hands on Floo powder and tries to follow his Dad to work at the Ministry, but he says it wrong! Where does the nine year old end up and who is this drop dead gorgeous potion master named Harry Minitree? … is Snape blushing? – Yaoi Boy x Boy
1. Oops

**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Warnings – AU no Voldemort- older Harry, sexual content, Mpreg, language, violence, abuse, neglect, abandonment, lots of Potter Bashing**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Harry x uke de-aged Severus**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lucius honey, you should go or you'll be late" Narcissa warned her husband who, much to her amusement, couldn't stop playing with their young nine year old son Draco. It still seems like a dream that the war involving Voldemort has ended.

Neither Lucius or herself wanted anything to do with the mad man. Lucius and their mutual friend Severus both had difficult childhoods and were ultimately sucked into something they regretted. The death mark on the inside of their left forearms was a constant reminder that they served the Dark wizard, but the fact they weren't in Azkaban was do to another choice.

Albus Dumbledore and his husband Gellert seemed to sense that they were not very loyal to the dark wizard and took a chance by offering them the chance to become spies. They took it and became the pivotal points to change the war and eventually helped to end Voldemort.

Lucius smiled and kissed his son on the head "I'll see you later ok Draco?"

"can't I come with you?" Draco pouted as his Dad got up and draped his formal robes on his shoulders. The Malfoy family head kissed his wife before looking at his nine year old son.

"I doubt you'd want to Draco. I'll be in a few boring meetings so it won't be very fun. When I'm not busy I'll take you and show you around" Lucius went to the fireplace and popped the lid off the blue jar containing the green floo powder. He took a fist full and haphazardly tossed the lid of the jar back on.

Draco sighed in defeat "ok, bye Dad"

"Ministry" Lucius smiled in amusement and disappeared in a flash of green flames when he tossed the powder down on the floor.

Narcissa chuckled as Draco glared at the fireplace with a pouty lip as if glaring will force the floo network to give back his Dad "your Dad will be back by dinner. Why don't we play around with some new spells until he gets back?" Draco's eyes sparkled at the idea and sat next to his mother with his wand out. A couple hours passed as mother and son played around with a few fun little spells.

The spell casting was interrupted when a house elf popped in to warn Narcissa about the potion in the lab. Narcissa went downstairs to the lab to take a potion off the burner leaving Draco to look around in boredom while waiting for his mother to return and he noticed something. The Malfoy heir raced over to the fireplace in excitement …

The lid to the floo powder jar was not on all the way! The child safety charm only keeps kids from getting floo powder if it's all the way on so little Draco wouldn't be able to open it if it was on right, but it wasn't … Draco slid the crooked lid off, took some powder in his tiny fist and put the lid back on correctly this time.

"Min-itry" exclaimed the young Malfoy confidently and threw the powder down. The boy was startled slightly as he was hit with a weird sensation when the green flames engulfed him, but he recovered quickly and jumped out of he fireplace ready to go find his Dad. However, the place he jumped into looked nothing like the Ministry building his Dad described so many times before. It looked like someone's home. To the left was a small kitchen, to the right was a smaller living room that could be closed off with a pair of large sliding doors. Another right from that room would take you to a room with a large wooden staircase and little farther left of the stairs was a sun room filled with plants and he was standing in a bigger living room with vibrant paintings of lots of shapes and sizes covering the walls.

Draco frowned as he gazed outside at a small park through a window in the smaller living room "why is the sun setting here? It wasn't even lunch at home" it was clear that he was in the wrong place so he went back to the fireplace to look for a container with floo powder, but there wasn't one. The boy sighed "maybe I should ask whoever lives here for help … I hope they won't be mad, I didn't come here on purpose"

The young wizard searched the first floor even going in the dining room, which he didn't see because it was off the kitchen. A sinking feeling started to make its way into the little wizard's gut. This place was looking very muggle and his Dad warned him that not all muggles take kindly to magic.

Is it possible this is a muggle's home and they didn't know about the floo network? How would he explain this? He recalled his parents saying that if he got lost they had a tracker on him and will find him so he just had to stay calm and not mention magic until his parents came for him. With that in calming thought mind he continued looking around. He was just about to go upstairs when he heard a hiss from in the living room.

"what's that sound?" Draco paused as he reentered the room with the fireplace. The hiss was coming from a painting of a Weeping Willow shading a cottage. Curiosity made him look closer …

The hissing stopped …

The picture actually started moving, but not like the portraits of people he has seen where the people talk to you …

No … this was different …

Wind was blowing through the leaves, moving the vines. It was like the painting was truly alive …

Suddenly Draco fell back and screamed as the cottage door flew open and something charged out of the portrait …

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa pulled the finished potion off the burner and turned the burner off. She eagerly headed back upstairs "ok, Draco honey what would you- … Draco? … Draco!" she just shrugged and waited a couple minutes to see if he'd come back, but something just felt off "Dobby!"

A house elf in a fancy uniform with the Malfoy emblem appeared "how can Dobby help Lady Malfoy?" he asked cheerily.

"Dobby is Draco here?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Dobby stayed quiet a moment, but then his eyes widened "no Lady Malfoy"

"go get Lucius!" she ordered and Dobby vanished to get help. Narcissa didn't waste a moment. she pulled out her wand and whispered the incantation to connect to her son's tracker charm.

The house elf returned with a soft pop and he looked a little irritated "Master Malfoy is in a meeting and they couldn't let Dobby interrupt-…" Dobby frowned in concern as he noticed how pale Narcissa was "Lady Malfoy?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"are you sure you want to sign another contract Severus? The war has ended years ago, you are known as a spy and were cleared of all charges. You don't need to continue as a teacher with the threat of Voldemort and Azkaban gone and your cover as a spy" said Albus Dumbledore as he sat in the potion master's Hogwarts quarters.

Severus sighed as he leaned back in his chair "and what will I do Albus? Who will hire a former Death Eater spy or not?"

"you could be a free lance potion master or finally travel. You always wanted to when you were young so why not now with your contract up? It would be good to get away for a while and even check out this research facility in America who invited you to join. It is an honor, that is a famous potions research facility. They only invite the best potions masters and Herbologists" suggested Albus who was feeling a little bad for making Severus sign a contract that had a long limit, but they wanted to convince Voldemort that Dumbledore trusted Severus back then. Severus played the double agent to perfection, while Lucius pretended to spy in the Ministry but it is over. The contract that was bound by magic is over, he should get on with his life.

"ah yes, the invite to Decoction Research and Development in California … I don't know about that" Severus frowned as he thought of his life choices all the while the disgusting Dark mark on his arm plaguing his mind. It seemed like that one decision completely destroyed his future. The family he wished for when he was young was most likely not going to happen. Sure he had a few flings, but it wasn't really anything that felt special. Just a bunch of horny guys who liked the idea of being dominated by a battle scared, war torn wizard and he didn't want it that way. Of course who could … or would for that matter, top him? Even though he never thought he was a good looking person. Maybe when he was younger he may have had a chance for that tender loving care, but not now …

Albus sighed, he knew Severus was stubborn and that it was pointless to try and talk him into or out of something. He just wanted the wizard he considered a son to be happy for once instead of just content, if he was ever even that "school only just finished so take the summer to consider something other than the job that was more or less forced onto you during a war" the headmaster pleaded.

"I don't mind teaching" Severus twitched at the disbelieving look the headmaster was giving him "… I'd like it more if there weren't any students" Albus just burst out laughing at that. However before they could commence with their conversation the floo roared to life and a positively stricken Narcissa Malfoy making both wizards race over to her "Narcissa what's wrong?"

The witch let her tears fall down her cheeks as she tried to calm down "Severus, Albus it's Draco! He's g-gone, I c-can't find him"

Albus paled just as much as Severus "there is a tracking spell on him right?" the headmaster asked quickly.

"yes, but it says he's in the muggle world of America! I-I don't know how to find him without alerting muggles! I don't know who to contact or even how he got there! The floo powder jar was still sealed and no one came through the wards! I can't get Lucius because he's in a meeting I-I-I just" Narcissa started to break down. Her son was in the muggle world of a foreign country! Being in muggle world in their own country was a frightening thought enough if you meet the wrong type of muggle …

Severus looked at Albus "could you try to get in touch with Lucius?"

"yes and if I have to I'll get Gellert to get him" Albus reassured them. He knew first hand what could if non magical people saw strange things that scared them. His own little sister was severely traumatized by muggles who beat her after witnessing her use magic … a horrifying experience that lead to her death from magical block where the lack of control made her magical core basically explode …

"good. Come on Narcissa, lets go get Draco" Severus stated as calmly as he could while grabbing his bag of potions and wand before joining Narcissa. As a potions master he always had a bag of various potions ready for many types of injuries, but he prayed he wouldn't need them or at nothing more drastic than a salve to heal bruising "tap into Draco's tracker again and apparate us there. I'll give you some of my magic so we should be able to make it"

Narcissa took Severus's hand and did as instructed. The classic uncomfortable feeling of being apparated washed over them both and they vanished with a loud pop. The time difference between UK and America was suddenly startlingly clear as they reappeared out of sight near the slightly busy streets under a fiery orange sky, but they didn't stop to admire it. Severus quickly cast a Glamour over both of them in mid run to make their clothes appear more like muggle clothing. He looked like he was in a pair of brown slacks with brown shoes and a dark blue button down shirt, while Narcissa was in a red skirt with a white blouse and red heels …

Neither of them stopped to see what they looked like though for they both continued moving through the streets with Narcissa in the lead following the pull of the tracker on her son. She nearly plowed other people out of the way as they searched for Draco. Each second made them feel more and more desperate. They rounded a corner into a quiet district of homes.

"oh thank Merlin he's close Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed in pure relief and quickened her pace eager to get to her son and to make sure he's safe. The potions master easily kept pace with the frantic mother and also started looking closer at their surroundings waiting to see anything strange or Draco looking for help …

*pop* the sudden startling sound from behind them made the witch and the wizard whirl around and point their wands at the intruder. There wasn't a shred of patience between them so who the unfortunate bystander, who ever he or she was, was going to be hit with an obliviate spell and have their memories erased …

"whoa! Hold it! Zippy meant no harm!" Narcissa and Severus blinked a few times as they stared at the funny house elf standing in front of them. The house elf was wearing tan shorts, sunglasses, sandals, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket … not at all what they were used to seeing a house elf wear and why the hell was it in the middle of the street where it could be so easily seen?

Severus sighed in frustration and lowered his wand soon followed by Narcissa "sorry, but we don't have time to chat. You should get out of sight before you're seen" Severus commented absentmindedly as he turned to leave with Narcissa.

Zippy shook his head "it's fine, this a magic friendly neighborhood so Zippy can be seen, but that's not why-" the house elf started running after the witch and wizard who didn't seem to be listening to him and just walking away at a fast walk with a sense of urgency "wait! Zippy needs to ask if you are looking for a little wizard named Draco-AH!" the poor house elf was once again staring down the shafts of two wands "again with the wands" Zippy gulped in fear as he received a couple very harsh glares … glares that would make any other person piss themselves.

"Where. Is. My. Son? … talk elf!" Narcissa growled menacingly.

"now just c-calm down! Your little dragon is perfectly safe. A couple things happened and the little dragon got scared so the master took him to the park to get ice cream. The master asked Zippy to watch out for the little dragon's parents. You look like Draco and are both magical so Zippy asked" the house breathed a sigh of relief as the two wands were lowered.

Narcissa was so relieved that she had tears in her eyes "oh thank Merlin … yes I'm his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and this is Draco's godfather, Severus Snape. Please, where is he?" she asked much calmer now … well, at least not homicidal. The house elf smiled and started walking down the street.

Severus, of course, remained skeptical. He will see for himself if Draco is alright. The trio soon came to a quaint little spot with a small park squared off by quiet streets and surrounded by a few houses on each side. To Severus it was the perfect little mini quarter to raise a family …

Draco came running towards them from the swing set with a drop dead gorgeous blonde man that made Severus's heart skip a beat …


	2. Safety

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Draco came running towards them from the swing set with a drop dead gorgeous blonde man that made Severus's heart skip a beat …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus scowled and tapped his foot impatiently "this is insane … it's times like this I wish headmasters had some power in the Ministry" he grumbled as he waited to hear that Lucius has come out of his meeting. The rooms the meetings are held in are designed to stay shut and keep any noise from outside silent so the meeting isn't disturbed. Nothing short of an attack on the Ministry or an order from a higher up can contact the people inside.

Which straight up sucks if you want to pass on a personal issue like say for example … a missing son.

"forget this … I don't like to do this, but this is a serious situation" Albus sighed and went upstairs using the elevator. He walked quickly to the large office and heard the secretary giggle as he threw the doors open. There was his husband Gellert, the current Minister of Magic, eating a big plate of greasy fish and chips.

The secretary outside burst out laughing "I warned you Gelly!"

Dumbledore sighed at his hubby's caught in the headlights expression "we'll talk about you going against your healer's orders later. Right now I need your help"

Gellert frowned at the seriousness in his love's voice and swallowed his chip "what's going on Albus?" he asked as he pushed his unhealthy meal aside hoping Albus would forget about it.

"young Draco Malfoy has gone missing somewhere in muggle America. Severus and Narcissa apparated there illegally to help him. You need to drag Lucius out of his meeting and help" Albus didn't remember at the time, but international apparating was illegal so this situation needed several fixes. This will be a problem for the newly appointed Minister because the former Minister, Fudge, did his best to isolate the UK from other magical nations, but Draco came first though …

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco fell to the floor with a scream. He inched back as the hideous red dog like creature with empty eye sockets that came out of the painting growled at him "calm down, good doggy" said the blonde as his hands groped around to find his wand without taking his eyes off the thing snarling at him.

A sinking feeling hit him as he realized there was no wand … he left it at home!

The creature charged ready to sink its fangs into little Draco. Draco had just enough time to dodge and roll out of the way from the in coming attack. The sound of ripping made the boy look up and see the dog shredding the couch.

Taking the chance he quickly got up and ran for the sunroom that had a door leading outside, but just as he passed the grandfather clock next to the stairs …

*BOOM* The sudden sound from inside the clock that rattled the grandfather clock startled Draco making him trip. Sadly the noise snapped the creature out of its merciless mauling of the couch turned it's attention back to he defenseless young wizard. It bounded through a small window in the wall between the small living room and the room with the staircase effectively placing itself between Draco and the sunroom.

The frightened Malfoy heir slowly got up and inched back towards the stairs. Fear and panic gripped him as he heard the same hissing sound as before … meaning another creature was coming out …

The ghastly canine lunged forward, but ended up ramming into the banister as Draco scrambled out of the way and bolted up the stairs as fast as possible. A second dog leapt up the stairs knocking Draco to the floor. Without even bothering to look around the boy jumped up and opened the first door he saw slamming it shut just before the two sets of fangs could get him.

"what's going on down there?" Draco jumped and spun at the voice. First he saw another set of steps going up, but when his eyes traveled upwards he saw a tall man with wavy blonde hair wearing jeans and a white button down shirt looking down at him from the top of the steps "what the … how did you get in here kid?" the man said softly as he came down the steps towards Draco. As the man bent down and scooped the boy up Draco noticed that that this man's eyes were two different colors behind the slim silver metal glasses … the right was blue and the left was hazel.

Draco sniffled trying not to cry, he was so relieved to see a wand on this man's belt "I said the wrong thing in the floo and ended up here. I tried to just go back home, but there wasn't any floo powder-" the door rattled as if something was trying to claw its way through making Draco stiffen in fear at the sounds, which didn't go unnoticed by the man holding him.

"I see … I told that idiot to keep those golems locked up and he tears down my wards around them instead" the man stated with a face of indifference as he adjusted his glasses with the fingers on his free hand. The other was keeping Draco on his hip "no matter"

The young man adjusted his grip on Draco and pulled out his wand. With a simple wave the door flew open revealing … an empty hall? The subtle creak above them made the two wizards look up … and there were the golems clinging to the top of the door frame. Draco yelped and buried his face in the man's chest as the golems lunged down at them …

"it's ok kid, your safe. Just look" Draco hesitantly looked up and sighed in relief as he saw the two snarling dogs frozen in mid air. The older blonde started walking down the steps wit the frozen creatures floating behind him and opened the door of the grandfather clock revealing an apartment big enough for a person to live in and work "Doc! I know you're in there so answer"

A short gray haired man covered in soot with gray eyes hidden behind thick goggles that made his eyes look way to big for his head popped up from behind the kitchen counter in the back of the clock "what is it oh maker of potions? Has the time for consumption of morsels arrived or are the giant Jack-o'-lanterns eating residents? I told everyone they contain evil in their smiles" Draco blinked, this Doc guy was weird.

"did you take the floo powder?" the blonde man asked, again not betraying much emotion. He reminded Draco of his godfather Severus.

Doc huffed "what! How dare you accuse me of such treachery-"

"forget the question … I can see the jar on the counter behind you. Is it empty?" the man calmly adjusted his glasses as Doc refused to answer "I see … never mind then, why are your golems running around and not locked up like we agreed?"

"golems are spirits of the earth! They should run free!" Doc yelled making Draco quickly came to the conclusion that he was completely insane.

A sadistic smirk spread across the blonde man's lips "then you won't have any complaints if they run free with you"

Faster than Doc could even object the man sent the golems flying into the clock while simultaneously removing the charm keeping them frozen and swiftly shut the door to the grandfather clock.

"don't worry kid. He's much harder to kill than that, trust me. Now what's your name? Mine is Harry Minitree, but you can call me Harry" the man said kindly completely ignoring the rattling grandfather clock behind him as he put his wand back on his belt.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy said as he was set down on a chair near the shredded couch.

"Draco huh, like a dragon. Nice name. So are you hurt at all?" Harry asked as he kneeled on the floor next to Draco.

"my back hurts" Draco admitted. Harry gently moved the boy's shirt to examine his back. There were a few bruises so to be sure there were no other deeper injuries Harry flicked his wand and said a quick incantation. A sheet of paper came out of the wand.

After reading the sheet Harry smiled "only some bruises" he flicked his wand supposedly to summon something "I'll heal that. Now Draco since the floo seems to out of order at the moment I need to ask if your parents mentioned if they have a tracker on you" he said as he casually caught the jar flying towards them. Harry didn't want to risk leaving if his parents were following him … it would give them the wrong impression.

"yes they do … are you a potion master? My godfather is one, the youngest in the UK actually" Draco said proudly as he easily identified the salve.

Harry smiled as he dipped his finger into the salve and gently applied it to the boy's bruises "should I expect a few questions on my expertise?"

Draco giggled lightly as the potions masters fingers went over a ticklish spot "yep, my godfather is very protective"

"thanks for the warning" Harry chuckled and pulled the boy's shirt down after the bruises started to fade "Zippy"

A very casually dressed house elf with sunglasses appeared "how can Zippy help-" Zippy paused as he spotted the shredded couch and then Draco "what happened?" he asked, but the look on the elf's face and tone made Draco wonder if the elf already guessed what happened and just wanted confirmation.

"Doc happened. Draco here had a little floo mishap and ended up here. There's no point in leaving for another floo since he has a tracking charm so Draco will stay here until they come. Could you be on the look out for his parents and godfather?" the clock gave a sudden jerk and the gray hair nutcase fell out "and put those golems back in the painting with very secure locking spells. We'll deal with them later"

Zippy grinned and casually snapped his fingers as the golems stepped on the old wizard as they approached Harry and Draco. The elf's magic snagged them and flew them towards the painting they were once in "Zippy will make sure they don't get out again. What should Zippy do about Doc?" the elf asked without even glancing at the battered wizard out cold on the floor as the golems were sucked into the painting and thoroughly locked up.

Harry felt Draco relax as the golems were locked away "his foolishness nearly killed a child"

The house elf smirked "got it, heal the worst wounds and no pain reliever" Zippy snapped his fingers and Doc floated up the stairs "Zippy will leave him on the guest bed. He can clean up the mess in the clock himself without a wand. If master Harry is interested the ice cream truck just entered the neighborhood wards" Zippy said as he casually followed Doc while twirling Doc's wand.

"that sounds good. Would you like some ice cream Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes please!" Draco exclaimed making sure to remember his manners. As worried as he was sure his mother was he knew his mother would kill him if he was impolite. He followed Harry through the sunroom and out outside. The sound of music came around the corner and a white truck appeared.

They crossed the street and went up to the truck "what would you like Draco?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"ummm … brownie sundae" Draco pointed at the sweet treat of his choice.

"alright one brownie sundae and a vanilla and chocolate swirl for me" Harry handed he man in he truck a gold card with a moving picture of a snitch on it. That shocked Draco. This place looked so muggle so was it safe to do that? Actually the man in the didn't seem surprised at all as he swiped the card and gave back the card with their treats.

Draco sat down at a picnic table in the small park and took his sundae "Harry, isn't this place in muggle world? Why did you use that card? … what was that card and what did Zippy mean by neighborhood wards?" the boy gushed in curiosity only stopping to eat his sweet treat.

Harry chuckled and licked his ice cream from its cone "going by your accent I'm guessing that you're from the UK" Draco nodded as he munched on his warm brownie topped with cold ice cream "then there is no surprise that you would find things different. You, Draco, are in America. California to be exact"

"America?! … mom is going to be so worried" Draco winced as he thought about his mother's possible reaction.

"very likely. As for your other questions … Gringotts here gives out cards instead of key in order to blend in with the advances in muggle technology. The snitch doesn't move outside of region wards like the neighborhood wards Zippy mentioned. We are in muggle world, but places like these are sectioned off and surrounded by wards and called magic friendly zones. A lot more muggles are excepting of magic here, but not everyone thus protective wards. Not that wizards or witches have to find a place to live in those districts, but the extra protection for say children is highly valued" Harry explained reverting back to an indifferent look as he finished his ice cream and began eating the cone.

The wizard was kind, but not the most expressive … at least not when it comes to Doc and for some reason talking about the UK. Draco wondered why "do you have children?"

"I have Doc" Harry deadpanned "he may be my mentor, but the man should not be left unsupervised … need a napkin?" he asked with an amused smile as he saw the hot fudge smeared on the boy's cheeks.

Draco smiled sheepishly as the older wizard gave him a napkin "thank you" he said and took the offered napkin.

"out of curiosity Draco, how did you get access to floo powder with parents that have the forethought to use a tracking charm?" Harry asked the boy who was wiping away the chocolate.

"my dad left the jar with the floo powder open and … I took some, but I thought I said it right! I didn't think I'd end up in America … I bet Mom will be mad" Draco pouted.

"I have a feeling your father will get the brunt of that anger …" Harry said as he threw away the trash. Draco went over to the swings and played as they waited "I believe they're here" Harry said as he saw two people walk down the street with Zippy and got up to follow Draco who ran off towards the wizard and witch.

"Mom! Uncle Severus!" Draco was pulled into a hug by his very relieved mother. Harry caught the deep obsidian eyes of the wizard Draco called Severus and couldn't help but smile at the handsome wizard.

"Draco! I'm so happy your safe. You had me so worried! Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" the frantic mother pulled back and checked her son over for any obvious injuries.

Draco rolled his eyes "I'm fine Mom, Harry healed me" he pouted as Severus kneeled down to check him too.

"Harry? …" she looked up and blushed as she realized there was someone standing there "oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! Thank so much for taking care of Draco! I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and this is-"

"Severus Snape correct?" Harry chuckled at the looks of shock "Draco told me earlier that his godfather was the youngest potion master in the UK. That could only be one person. I'm Harry Minitree and before you ask I am a medi-wizard and a potion master as well. I used a simple bruise healing salve with mandrake root and beetle eyes. Save for the bruises he had no other injuries"

Severus gaped slightly as the very handsome blonde cut off his interrogation before it even started "very well" his heart was racing as he looked into the two different colored eyes. Harry was young and smart and … BLOODY HOT! Severus was trying to focus, but it was shot to hell once the sun disappeared under the horizon. The park was suddenly lit up by hundreds of floating lanterns with animated butterfly wings flying them around. The extra light made Harry look stunning …

"you can take it off" Harry commented.

"huh?" Severus blushed ever so slightly as his mind went straight into the gutter at the comment.

"the glamour, this is a magic friendly zone muggle world or not" Harry explained noticing Zippy twitch in amusement. Narcissa and Severus probably forgot what Zippy said in their worry. The glamour surrounding them was dropped and Harry couldn't help but admire the older potion master's body. Sadly he noticed the presence of two Aurors I their classic blue uniforms coming their way "I take it you apparated here"

Narcissa nodded with a frown as she noticed the Aurors "yes … oh dear" she glanced at Severus who looked impassive as he thought quickly for a solution.

"can I help you gentlemen?" Harry asked kindly … though there was a sense of authority in his tone.

Both Aurors looked startled as they saw Harry and bowed respectfully "Director Minitree it is a surprise to see you here!" exclaimed the taller red haired Auror.

"not really, I live over there" Harry deadpanned and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the two story house with yellow siding and brown shingles. Severus made a quick mental note of the address.

The Aurors flushed slightly "oh … sorry sir" the Auror with black hair said sheepishly. A soft snicker made both Aurors look down at Draco and they looked relieved "you must be young Draco Malfoy. You had a lot of people worried kid"

Severus raised an eyebrow "then you are aware of the situation?"

"yes" the red said more professionally then before "your Minister of Magic, Gellert Dumbledore, contacted our Minister after informing Draco's father of what happened. We were sent as backup in case you needed it and to bring you to the American Embassy of Magic for medical care and to let you floo home there. Our Minister made it clear no charges will be filed. Considering Director Minitree's presence am I safe to assume that any medical needs were met already?"

"yes I took care of Draco until his family came" Harry confirmed. Finally after some farewells the Aurors apparated the family away.

"Mr. Minitree is very important isn't he?" asked Narcissa as she, Draco and Severus followed the Aurors through the vast Embassy filled with busy people, some wearing suits while other wore robes … though some were not busy enough to stop and smile at little Draco.

The red head grinned "yes he is the youngest director of Decoction Research & Development and created the Squib Bylines. He has a Mastery in potions, Runes and Charms and is the apprentice of the famous ward master Doc Minitree who is a little off his rocker" Severus was listening intently and nearly tripped when he heard about Harry being the director of Decoction … where did he put his invite to Decoction?! He had to go home and find it …

"a little he says" the raven haired Auror grumbled dryly "the man is insane and the Director is the only one who can keep him in line"

Draco pouted "Squib Bylines? What's that?"

"they're a set of guidelines to help diagnose a treat squibs so they can regain their magic … ummm … lets me see … type A is a squib born with next to no magic, but has a magical core. B type, like me, is a squib whose magical core has become detached or even partially destroyed. C type was a blocked magical core do to an abnormality or too much magic at a young age" explained the red head as they stepped in the elevator.

Severus blinked "too much magic?" this information was astounding!

"yep, apparently the core shuts down to protect its host from being killed by a surge of magic. Not very common and there are a series of possible treatments for each case … I believe the Director himself was type C. Here we are" the red head opened a set of French doors and let them enter.

"Dad!" Draco ran over to his father who was with a very relieved Gellert and Albus.

"ah so this is the troublemaker" a black haired woman with a nasally accent in a red dress suit and perfect make up strolled in and smiled at Draco "I'm Adina Blum, the American Minster of Magic. I hope everyone is all right" after a quick chat Ms. Blum showed them the floo in her office and they returned to the Malfoy Manor except Gellert and Albus who went to their own home.

Severus looked down at Draco "before I go home I want to know how you got all the way to America"

Narcissa nodded at the boy being held by his father "so do I, what happened?"

"I know I shouldn't have taken the floo powder, but Dad left the cap partly off and I thought I could say it right" said little Draco who felt his Dad's grip on him tighten.

"put Draco down Lucius" Narcissa hissed in a sickly sweet tone.

Lucius shook his head frantically "no, I value my life" Dobby popped in after listening in and took Draco leaving the pale and shaky Malfoy family head defenseless "mommy" he whimpered as he the potion master and his wife approached ready to hex him into the next life …

An hour later Severus, after punishing Lucius, flooed home and quickly started looking for the invite to Decoction nearly pulling apart his desk in the process "where was it?" he hissed as he sifted through the last drawer and finally pulled out the letter he wanted "got it … it's for four days from now … I can't say no after this, now can I"

Severus gave in after a minute of thinking it over and made some arrangements to go to California …


	3. Sandy Shores

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Severus gave in after a minute of thinking it over and made some arrangements to go to California …

XXXXXXXXXX

"that's great, thank you Severus! Keep in contact" Gellert said into the floo.

"and tell him to floo call once he's settled! Take lots of pictures too!" Albus yelled before Gellert could pull out of the fireplace.

"Albus says take lots of pictures and to floo call us the second you're settled … yes, good bye Sev, be safe. Minister Blum will meet you at the airport when you land" Gellert pulled his head out of the floo and sat down next to Albus and Narcissa "Severus is for sure going now. Why did I have to ask him to gather information as a representative of the UK in order to do it? I thought he liked Mr. Minitree"

Narcissa sighed "Severus got cold feet last night and decided he wouldn't go to California"

"and we're forcing him to go because …" Gellert trailed off waiting for someone to explain.

Albus smiled knowingly "what happened last night when he floo called you Narcissa? … and what does Mr. Minitree look like?"

"a very good looking young man with blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one blue one hazel and about … four inches taller than Sev. I swear I saw Sev swoon when he saw him, but our dense potion master didn't realize until just last night that, as a director, Harry wouldn't send an invite without doing a thorough background check. Thus the call at night saying that he won't be going and he'll babysit Draco for us while we're at the conference tomorrow. He hides it very well, but it was obvious he was heartbroken thinking Harry wouldn't like him" Narcissa explained. It saddened her that her friend thought so little of himself.  
"I see" Albus sighed as Gellert sat with him "he realized Mr. Minitree most likely knows about the spying during the war and tried to back out … you wanted to have him go for another reason. That's a good call"

"yes … he needs to get out of here for a while. Sure Lucius suffered during the war as a spy too, but we all know Severus took the brunt and hasn't had a chance to get away. I hoped making him go under another reason would get him to finally leave and take the vacation he needs … and maybe come back with a ring on his finger" the witch smiled happily.

"now I get it" Gellert chuckled "that's why you asked me to convince him to go … I needed to choose a representative anyway so Minister Blum is happy we can finally get things going. The UK is so behind in many advances it's disturbing, but Severus was a great choice … so you think he'll come back with a ring?" he asked. Both he and Albus looked amused and happy at the thought.

"oh yes" Narcissa smirked "Harry definitely seemed interested in Severus"

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus frowned as he watched a baby in the row of seats across from him begin crying and the mother begin fussing "I wonder if Harry would want kids-…" he quickly shook those thoughts from his head trying hard to remember that Harry knows everything. There was no way the man would want a former spy as a lover least of all one that looks like him.

A very low self-esteem has plagued Severus since he was very young. It keeps him from really looking around at the people casting glances his way. He had no clue people were checking him out. His abusive childhood and popular students in school, like James Potter, bullying him didn't help at all, but even though he didn't everyone else noticed how good he looked in his jeans and black button down shirt …

Despite the fact that he knew Harry wouldn't be interested in him it didn't stop him from nearly running off the plane to meet Minister Blum who was waiting in a car for him …

"so good to see you again Mr. Snape. Please call me Adina, we will be see each other pretty often with you being the representative for the UK" the minister opened the door for him to get in and the driver took his luggage to put in the trunk.

"then please call me Severus" the potion master shook her hand making her smile.

"oh we are going to get along beautifully Severus! Thank you for choosing to fly on a plane instead of the wizarding routes. It's less paperwork for convincing muggles you exist-Oh how silly of me! Since you had so little time to prepare for coming here I brought some files on available homes that are owned by Decoction and are allowed for only the researches working there. They're very close to Decoction and in magic friendly zones" Adina snapped her fingers and a set of five files appeared out of the compartment between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat and floated in front of Severus "you don't have a rent as long as you work at Decoction, but you of course can move anywhere else if you decide to later"

Severus twitched, he clearly wasn't used to traveling since he hasn't even thought about a place to live "thank you Adina" as the car drove to his new work he looked through the files. Each property was beautiful! Infinitely better than his house at Spinner's End, which was never a good place to live

"they are for R&R so really they don't come with a potions lab, but Decoction provides everything at their facility even your own personal lab. They are also big on safety there … guess they don't want their prized researchers blowing themselves up" Adina chuckled.

"indeed" Severus smirked as he flipped through the files, it will take some getting use to not having a lab right with him, but really he never should have been doing that without a backup plan in case something went wrong. Narcissa tried to make him get a house elf to keep an eye on him, but he stubbornly refused "this one" he chose after sulking over not knowing the name of Harry's warded zone.

Adina flicked at the other flies and they went back in the compartment leaving only Severus's choice behind "oh la la, a beach front home. You'll love that beach, it's a beautiful spot" she told the driver to turn around and drive past the house first before going to Decoction.

As the car turned around she tapped the picture in the file and a silver key popped out "this is meant to hold your magic. Put your magic in and unlock the house. Once you do you're locked in the wards and the key will vanish cause the house will then only respond to you or those you invite in- ah! There is your new home"

Severus glanced out of the window and immediately thought the picture didn't do it justice. It was a unique one story home with a circular shape on the right side with large windows showing perhaps a kitchen and sliding glass doors showing off a lovely living room where you could just walk right out onto the porch. The porch was big, raised up off the grass only steps from the sandy beach and shaded with a pergola that had some vines growing on the columns.

All the students at Hogwarts would have heart attacks if they saw the 'dungeon bat' living here. For some reason they were under the impression he was a vampire with no soul that will combust if he was hit by the sunlight …

"the wards should offer more privacy, but other than that wow! Would you like to connect to the wards now or head to Decoction first?" Adina asked.

The potion master came out of his daze "I'll do that now" he unbuckled his seat belt, slid out of the car. With help from the driver he unloaded his luggage and took it up to the wood path. He walked up the slightly sandy wood path and up the steps to his porch listening to the glistening waters splashing against the shore. The beautiful vines that crawled up the rails and columns also laced through the rest of the pergola over his head and had beautiful circular pink flowers scattered every few inches.

After admiring the flowers he passed the simple out door whicker chairs and went to the front door. He put the magic charged key into the keyhole and turned until he heard the click. Adina was right the key suddenly disappeared and he tested it by opening the door slightly. Something about seeing the door open for him made him happy. He set his luggage just inside the door, shut the door and went back into the car with the minister …

"the UK needs help even with security like that … what kinds of vines are those?" Severus asked as he put his seat belt back on.

"those my dear Severus are California Morning Glories" Adina smiled as the car took off again "you can walk to our magical world, but we'll drive" the car drove only four blocks down and up to the large fountain with a statue of a woman holding a crystal ball over her head that looked like water was coming from it at the of a four way intersection.

The driver stuck his head out the window and up at the statue of a woman where he said 'look alive'. The water changed it's spray to make a canopy of water forming a tunnel and a little path appeared under the water going into the statue "we are right at the intersection of two warded neighborhoods so muggles can't even see our witching ball fountain entrance to our magical town of Firelights. The password does change twice a month. Just go to the wizarding TV channel 13 to get updates. It looks like static to muggles … oh and don't worry about walking up to the statue and getting plowed over by a car. The statue controls the traffic so one is hurt" she said as the driver went in the water tunnel.

Severus was startled at the sudden change of scenery as they went straight through the base of the statue and came out the other end on a different bustling street. The huge buildings, some old brick buildings with vines and others tall modern towers, were much like muggle construction except for the odd floating domes that flew from tower to tower. He watched in fascination as they drove passed several shops and people. There was one three story brick castle like building with three tall towers that had children running around playing behind the safety of a strange moving fence. The sign made the potion master's jaw completely drop …

'Cuddly Crups Preschool and Orphanage' and the modern building right across the street from it had the sign 'MCSS – Magical Children Social Services' …

"ok … Adina I know the first three things the UK needs help with … Squib Bylines, an orphanage and a child's social services … " the look the US minister gave him was one of pure shock "when Gellert said we were behind it was an understatement of massive proportions" said Severus seriously.

Adina turned serious at the information. The implications of not having those kinds of systems in place were not pretty "I'll get detailed profiles of the systems to you for review. The Squib Bylines are best left to the one who made it. Harry will love to help being he originally came from the UK and has been trying to push it through to the UK for years … he was denied. Your former minister was a idiot"

"yes, Fudge was an utter fool and a coward. It took Gellert years after the war to clean up what damage was done" Severus scowled, but he was also wondering about Harry. A squib in the UK did not have it easy at all … if they were even allowed to live that is. Though he tried not to show it the thought of spending time with the director was making him almost … giddy.

"and here we are! Welcome to Decoction!" the minister switched back to her cheery self and pointed to an amazing building. It was a seven story tall perfectly circular structure that was red brick for the first five stories and almost all glass for the top two. Decoction was a little separated from the rest of town and sitting on a lot of land that had an equally tall large glass dome that was connected by a glass tunnel to the main building at ground level and at the sixth level where it looked like there was a boardwalk with plants hanging from it "both buildings are Decoction, but the dome is dedicated to Herbolgists. There is even a set of magical Zoologists there to raise certain creatures and insects. The buildings are connected under ground to. Well I'll leave you here and get started on those profiles. Harry can help you … well, anyone here would. My wife, Jessica, is an Herbologist so she'll help too. See you Severus"

The potions master barely came out of his daze as she hugged him or even as he got out of the car or as she was driven away. It wasn't until he came up to the glass door that he realized that this place was real and not some awesome dream. The symbol on the glass doors were two vines coming down and making a circle before crisscrossing an going upwards to hold up a bubbling cauldron …

"invite, business or appointment?" stated a voice from the glass.

Severus blinked and pulled out his invite "invite" he showed his invite only to see it disappear.

"your magic has been recorded. Welcome to Decoction Potion Master Snape" the doors flew open and after a moment of hesitation Severus walked in. he saw a few people right off the bat. It looked like they were accessing ingredients in vials, but he didn't pay them much mind after seeing Harry coming towards him in a white lab coat that looked really good on him …

Harry smiled "it's good to see you Mr. Snape"

"please call me Severus" said the dark haired wizard who wanted to focus, but his heart was having trouble slowing down to a normal rhythm. Those eyes were doing things to him he has never felt before.

"Severus then" Harry smiled and Severus nearly fainted at the sound of his name coming from those lips "I came to show you around"

"ok" Severus had to pinch his own arm to make himself snap back to reality "yes and I'd like to speak with you about the Squib Bylines too"

The blonde guided him to the doors leading to the tunnel dome "I'm happy to give you everything you desire-whoa!" Harry caught Severus around the waist before he hit the floor "are you ok?"

"y-yes … I tripped" Severus gasped with a light blush as he felt the strong arms around his (how the bloody hell am I going to focus when he says things like that?) Severus mentally whimpered as he reluctantly steadied himself and pulled away from Harry so the tour could continue.

The Verdure Dome, as it's called, was enough to make him kick himself for even considering not coming. Nearly every species of magical plant and useful non magical were all right there being tended to by diligent Herbologists who were using their skills to also create new breeds of plants!

Then Harry took him down a ramp that went under the buildings to show more plants and a large viewing room to show underwater plants. Apparently the main Decoction building was shaped like a disc meaning there was a center portion that wasn't the building. It's where they keep a huge enclosure with other plants and a large pool ecosystem that was what was viewable from under the facility.

"this place is amazing! The UK only has St. Mungo's as a testing facility … nothing even close to this" said Severus as he looked out at a floating bushel of moss hiding a very rare fish whose scales are very potent in potions … and something he couldn't even dream of being able to afford on a teacher's salary.

Harry smiled softly "we will be working on that and since you mentioned testing. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th floors are dedicated to testing. You have to present a description of your potion to the medical staff as well as what is in it and they get volunteers to test it. Of course giving updates and letting you see what's going on. If they approve we get a conference scheduled. All presentations are on the 1st floor … want to see you lab?" the dueled colored eyes watched the raven haired wizard from behind the slim frames with a barely seen shyness.

"lab? … yes of course!" Severus eagerly followed Harry to a glass elevator that took them to the top floor and walked out onto a beautiful hall with black tiled floors and brick walls. Every few numbered rooms they passed was a green carpeted section with comfy seating and tables. Harry let Severus open the door to lab 234 explaining that only Severus could unless there's an emergency … so he did and his jaw dropped "this … this is my lab?"

Harry chuckled at the look of awe on Severus's face "yep"

The huge potions lab was wall to wall full of dark wood shelves filled with tools and ingredients and had a large sink that was only a fraction of the blue countertop space provided. A large island in the center of the room had five burns for cauldrons, which were shrunk down and placed under the island. A door lead to a personal bathroom and shower and a glass ceiling over the burners for perfect moonlight with optional blackout completed the deal.

"the counter moves to form a bed in the circumstance that you have potions that need two brew over night, but you can use the floos or just leave and return at any time and we don't allow eating in the labs" Harry smirked as Severus shot him a look that said 'what idiot would do that anyway?' "when you get hungry you pick the foods you want on this tablet on the wall and the cafeteria on the first floor will have a house deliver it at which ever sitting area you decide to sit at" Harry watched as Severus examine the digital tablet on the wall "I'll meet you later tomorrow to discuss the Squib Bylines so you can look around. Right this second it seems I have a meeting, but so you know my lab is 105. Oh and don't bring chocolate into the building"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the strange rule "a rather odd restriction"

The blonde sighed "I know … Draco informed you about Doc's strange quirkiness?" Severus scowled the name his godson told him and nodded "being a ward master he has a very easy time getting in and out of places despite how often we upgrade. His motives are, if not just random, mainly chocolate oriented … if you want to bring a sweet bring strawberries too" a rather devious smirk formed on the blonde's lips made Severus shiver in need "he's allergic … good day Severus … "

Harry left the room, but stopped after walking just a few feet away and turned to see the door to lab 234 automatically close "I'm hopeless … how do I ask him out? … Damn …" he hissed quietly and went to his meeting …

XXXXXXXXXX

The UK representative was going through his mind to bring back all those potion ideas he had when he was young and started truly researching what could be done. He spent hours simply theorizing and going to meet the Herbologists to review all the ingredients available. Now he had a solid plan in place for tomorrow and will start brewing then after speaking with Harry.

A few other potion masters happily introduced themselves and he felt surprisingly quite welcome, but one older potion master simple glared at him. Not that did much to unsettle someone who worked as a double agent against a dark lord, but it was something to watch out for. He pushed aside the thoughts of the jerk potion master and explored the magical town. With all his groceries bought he went to his new home.

Everything was put away, his clothes unpacked, books put on the empty bookshelves and a few pictures were set up on the bookcase and desk. Save for one picture of him and his mother with a cauldron he had no other family photos since the camera broke in one of his father's fits … they couldn't afford another. The rest were of him with Narcissa or Lucius or Draco or Albis and Gellert. He didn't even have a picture of his childhood friend Lily who broke off their friendship years ago. He had everything of value right here.

Severus ate dinner as he watched the evening light. It was too tempting not to go out on the porch and relax so he did. It was so nice just to relax for a change, but he realized he forgot to call Albus and Gellert. Just as Severus got up to inform his friends he made it safely he spotted someone on the water surfing on an orange surf board "bloody hell …" he gaped …

It was Harry! A sexy, tan, muscled and dripping wet Harry with a pair of black swim trunks who was paddling his surf board towards the shore after the wave receded … right towards Severus … once Harry got on the sand he spotted Severus …


	4. Behind the Name

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

It was Harry! A sexy, tan, muscled and dripping wet Harry with a pair of black swim trunks who was paddling his surf board towards the shore after the wave receded … right towards Severus … once Harry got on the sand he spotted Severus …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus … so you live here huh" Harry didn't even look away from the dark orbs as he wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his stuff. A gray bag flew towards them from the other end of the beach and was perfectly caught by the handle.

Severus's mouth hung open for a couple seconds until his brain caught up "yes, Adina gave me a few houses to choose from and I liked this one … w-what are you doing here?" he said not taking his eyes away from the duel colored eyes that were not covered by glasses.

"Adina huh … I see" Harry twitched slightly as if he realized something, but shook the thought away "I live at the other end of the beach, just three blocks inland away from the shore" he smiled as he shrank his surf board down to fit into the bag "the meeting didn't go quite as planned so I was just burning off some steam by surfing" he pulled out his glasses and put the slender frames on "if I'm not intruding I could come inside and we could discuss the Squib Bylines"

(yes cum inside me) Severus mentally smacked the perverted thoughts away "you're not intruding. Besides it would be good to get started soon. The UK needs this information soon"

Harry nodded as he walked up the porch and "doesn't sound like much has changed" he commented as he looked down at the dark haired potion master. The blonde leaned towards Severus and the raven's heart started racing as he stepped back against the porch rail. They were so close. Severus was melting at the feeling of the heat coming off the blonde's tan skin.

Harry reached for something behind Severus as he was close enough to feel the shorter wizard's body shiver slightly. "truly beautiful … morning glories" Harry pulled one pink bloom closer so it was level with Severus's eyes. Though it seemed like he was talking about the blooms on the vines he never moved his eyes from the dark haired wizard's eyes. Harry lingered there for much longer than necessary with his lips hovering close to Severus's lips "I'll change here before going in if that's alright" Harry said before finally pulling back leaving Severus's mind spinning.

"sure that's ok" Severus's knees were like jelly and he needed to subtly lean against the rail to stay standing, but he had to use every last shred of control he gained as a spy to stay up for what happened next. Harry took a towel from his bag and wrapped it around his waist over the swim trunks. Before the raven haired wizard knew what was happening he was watching the blonde pull the trunks down and change into dark jeans.

That damn towel hid everything, but that didn't stop the older potions master from imagining what was behind it and promptly scolding himself mentally for acting like a horny student right after.

"I'll just leave my bag here on the porch" Harry commented as he fished a white button down shirt out of the bag and zipped up the bag after putting on some shoes.

Severus nodded as he approached the door. He found it hard to think straight as he watched Harry button his shirt "of course … please come in" the dark haired potion master opened the door letting Harry through the wards "would you like something to drink?"

"tea, if it's no trouble" said Harry. Moments later they were both seated in the living room with steaming cups of tea "well where would you like to start?"

"I actually haven't had much time to consider it. There are so many things that the UK needs help with. A lot of people could benefit from having the connections to muggle technology, an orphanage or a branch of the government dedicated to helping children, but first I would like to understand what treatments are involved with the Squib Bylines?" Severus asked before sipping his tea trying to look calmer than he actually was.

Harry smiled "there are many options for each type of squib. The three main ones are potions, core charms and tide cuffs. For a C type with an abnormality, like myself, you may need a combination of potions and tide cuffs. Tide cuffs are like the restraints you've seen on people who have their magic seal, but it's split in to two. The cuff on one wrist is a magic sealing while the other is drains magic. The conflict between the push and pull can slowly break the magic free. That was my treatment"

"fascinating and what potions have you found useful?" asked Severus curiously,

"believe it or not a regimen of dreamless sleep or calming potions have proven very effective in assisting with building magic stores in A types. In B types with an injured or destroyed core the best is a set of charms called core charms. They're charms that are good for simulating the core to help mend or to form the capsule of the core and then potions are used to help fill the core with magic. It's various combinations of those treatments that help rebuild a squib's magic" Harry explained and sipped on his tea.

Severus sighed "we have it completely wrong then. I grew up hearing that squibs need to have muggle medicine, but that's not true. How did you come by all this?"

A sad smile crossed the blonde's lips "it was after Doc found me bleeding to death on the streets of Knockturn Alley … he took me to Jessica Blum, the minister's wife here in America, to heal me. I over heard something about a potion that would explode if a squib tried making it … and I was in a depression"

The dark haired wizard felt the urge to get closer to Harry so despite not being the most social person he did. He sat right next to Harry and took his hand in his "you can tell me if you want"

"I told very few people everything. Most people only know that I was a squib from the UK who was taken as Doc's apprentice, but there was a lot more to it and you should probably know everything as the representative" Harry sighed finding Severus's hand quite comforting "I'm 21 now, my muggle-born mother was 15 when she gave birth to me. The father was a 15 year old pure blood from an old family. He didn't want his parents knowing about me so they didn't name me and handed me over to a trusted house elf"

The dark hair wizard frowned "they never named you? I see … they did it so you wouldn't appear on the family tree"

Harry nodded "I don't know what happened beyond what the house elf told me when I was older. My parents supposedly never saw me again until after they graduated and got married. When they came to get me they had me checked out and were informed that I was a squib. Faster than I could blink I went from a nameless four year old to a servant in both my parents' eyes. My father was a monster that took joy in using various curses on me and my mother liked locking me in a cupboard without food for long periods of time. I was beaten, forced to do things like cook and never allowed an education or even out side unless it was to weed the garden. No one beyond my parents and the elf knew I was alive even though my grandparents died. They were disgusted with me"

Severus had a flashback to the terrible treatment he suffered at the hands of his hateful muggle father and shivered "you shouldn't have gone through that"

"no one should, but it happens. That was not the end though … I lived like that for four years with my only friend being the elf who raised me, Bitsy. He found every way to get around his orders to help me. When I turned eight my parents took me to the basement, called the elf and killed him in front of me. Before I was done crying I was beaten by my father, stripped and then tossed into the streets of Knockturn Alley with my only friend's corpse as company" Harry said as he leaned back against the couch never letting the former professor's hand go.

"dear Merlin … is that when Doc found you?" Severus asked finding a sliver of respect for the nutcase who harbored dangerous golems in a painting.

The blonde chuckled bitterly "no … I wouldn't meet Doc for three years"

A few seconds of silence passed before Severus finally came to a disturbing conclusion "you were left homeless on the streets of magical Britain in the middle of a war for three years"

Harry nodded "yes … my name is the name of a homeless man who helped me survive and even educated me a little, at least reading and writing with some numbers. He dove in front of the killing curse to save me during a Death Eater raid. I was nicked in the side by a cutting curse. When I got away I noticed I was bleeding badly, but I was already getting dizzy and about. _That_ is where Doc came in … although I still can't recall if I was hallucinating due to blood loss or not because he came towards me while riding a kangaroo"

Severus snorted in amusement "someone would see a kangaroo in Britain so it was most likely a hallucination, but … you know I'm good at Occlumency and Legilimency. It is easy to tell if a memory isn't real so if you ever want to know I could look"

A smile spread across the blonde's lips and, much to Severus's shock, he leaned over to place a kiss on the dark haired wizard's cheek "going into someone's mind is a rather intimate suggestion. A dinner date should come first don't you think?" Harry didn't show any sign that his heart was racing, but he was nervous for sure.

"yes … yes that does make sense" Severus gulped nervously as it felt like his heart exploded. Did Harry seriously ask him out?

"good … now after Doc apparated me to America he took me to get healed, but as I was recovering I heard Doc and Jessica talking about things … about me learning with them. The certain words they used made it obvious they were wizards … I panicked. I was sure that they didn't know I was a squib and I feared what would happen when they found out so I decided they wouldn't. I decided I had enough pain. The first magical activity I would do would be my last. Jessica left and I slipped into her potion lab. At the time she worked as an assistant brewer to pay for college so she had a set up for potions. I found the potion I wanted in one of the books and it even came with the warning to not allow squibs to brew it … I did and nothing happened" Harry shook his head in amusement.

Severus gaped "there wasn't an explosion"

The young director sighed "to my immense sadness at the time, no, but after a while I started wondering why? It made no sense to me. Suddenly Doc ran in screaming about wearing protective gear when brewing and then he saw the potion I brewed. He wasn't happy and apparently he and Jessica already knew I was a squib and Americans had areas for those people. The conversation I heard was them looking for options for me"

"so Doc isn't a complete nutcase as Draco put it" Severus blushed lightly as Harry's thumb caressed his hand.

Harry chuckled "not exactly … Doc is in his own world 99.9% of the time, but when something hits just the right nerve hard enough you see the sane man underneath the madness. I don't know why, but something about me hit that nerve hard. It took three months for him to, as Jessica describes it, 'sink back into his crazy ocean', but before that I told Jessica and Doc that I brewed the potion. They ran every test known to exist, but it all said I was a squib. I started to wonder if I did have magic, but maybe it was trapped somehow. It took a year of training in what I could do and looking for things that would pull on magic, but I eventually created the tide cuffs and discovered potions that effect magic. When I was 12 I started treatment and one month later I became the first squib to become a wizard. I took Doc's last name, Minitree, out of respect for being his apprentice, which I do respect him even if he drives me up the wall, then I gained my masters and continued studying everything. At 17 I completed the bylines"

The UK representative smiled softly at the complete lack of arrogance in the blonde's voice. The young man discovered a ground breaking concept and he's is only humble "impressive, was it because you were a C type squib?"

The director nodded "precisely … I just happen to be the rarest type of squib. If I had been an A or B type I would be dead because I wouldn't have had any magic. With more observations I noticed that my magic was trapped, but the potion sensed it. Brewing exploding potions by the way is not how squibs are tested, but we now have more accurate methods of examining squibs"

The dark haired wizard chuckled " I figured … I get the feeling you are warning me about something"

"subtly was not my strong suit … I don't even like calling them my parents, but I loathe using their names. Perhaps it's because they never gave me one, but I am positive that once the Squib Bylines go through they will try something. I'm of age with my own name and am an American so they can't make me appear on their family tree, but when this comes out they will come to you since you would know the most. They will attempt to get what they want and they most likely will find me, but you should be careful" Harry said seriously.

A vindictive smirk made it's way to Severus's lips "I will enjoy meeting the bastards. I think it would be enlightening and you shouldn't be concerned about me. Playing double agent for years, dealing with a creep father and school bullies makes me very capable people like those. If I can handle Voldemort I can manage your … donors" in fact Severus looked forward to meeting them just to mess with them.

Harry adjusted his glasses "donors … that word makes the best description however don't expect them to look anything like me. One downside to putting up with Doc is you don't always come out looking the same. One day he let loose some enchanted bats and when I returned with them he started throwing spells at me claiming to see nargles. Whatever spells he hit me with changed my hair and eye color and nothing has been able to change it back … not that I tried much. I hated seeing my father's face and my mother's eyes in the mirror every morning so it was one of Doc's more welcomed exploits"

After all this time Severus finally moved his hand from Harry's and ran his fingers through the soft wavy golden hair "the man may by a lunatic, but he has good taste"

"I suppose … just wish he could aim. I have no clue why I got two different colored eyes" said Harry as he looked into those dark eyes.

"they're unique" Severus just stayed there looking into the blonde's different colored eyes. They just seemed to lose themselves in each others eyes for a while before a chance glimpse at the death mark under his sleeve and the mood was crushed "I should floo call Albus and tell him I arrived safely before he starts to panic"

Harry blinked and glanced out the window to see a starry night sky "yes, it is late … I better go. Goodnight Severus" Harry got up and made himself press a soft kiss to Severus's lips before he could think it was a really stupid idea. A spark ran through both their spines as their lips touched and though it was a short light kiss it left them both stunned for a moment. Since the dark haired wizard only blushed Harry figured he at least didn't offend Severus and finally left.

"oh merlin" Severus muttered softly as he saw Harry leave. His fingers brushed his lips remembering the feeling of those lips. But he shook himself out of his daze and ran to the fireplace "Albus and Gellert must be worried"

The floo activated and he saw Albus's face appear in the embers " _Severus is everything ok?! We were worried when you didn't call for a long time!_ "

Severus sighed "yes everything is fine. I just took more time than expected moving in and looking around Decoction. They have everything here, all those projects I wanted to try I can finally try. I also spent sometime with Harry talking about the Squib By- …what?"

" _Harry huh … sooo you are getting close to Mr. Minitree_ " the embers showed the teasing smile all too well.

The former professor twitched "I'm 15 years older than him … it's not going to happen"

" _are you sure?_ " Severus remembered the kiss and fell silent making Albus chuckle " _15 years doesn't mean much when love is involved Sev_ "

"I know, but … he really shouldn't be with someone who looks like he went through a war as a spy-" Severus heard his doorbell ring.

" _Severus? What-_ "

"don't panic Albus, it's the items I bought from a store. They delivered them so I didn't have to shrink them. Give me a second" Severus got off the floor, but was surprised to see to ward on the porch sparkle for a second and the package floated into the house. It must be a security measure. He looked in the small box and pulled a few things out including a cellphone and a laptop before returning to the floo "you will love some of these things Albus. Magic America is very connected to muggle technology and has made a magical side to every device from wizard TV channels to wizarding websites, which I don't understand, but I'll figure that out and show you"

Albus smiled " _sounds fun! Is there anything better than floo calling … my knees aren't what they used to be_ "

Severus smirked "like I said you will love what I found. I'll set up the international floo line tomorrow and show you, but first, is Gellert there? I need to tell him a lot" soon a second face appeared in the embers and a lengthy discussion began …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt like he was walking on air as he entered his small sunroom and dropped his bag on the chair. He noticed two people in the smallest living room and pouted "Adina, Jessica … you're both diabolical"

The pretty woman next to the minister with short blonde hair and brown eyes snickered "so you ran into Severus I take it"

"while surfing … some warning would've been nice so I didn't run into him with only swim trunks on" Harry blushed lightly.

Adina grinned "are you kidding? If anything that helped your case! No doubt he would be drooling over you after that"

Jessica giggled at the sulky glare Harry sent them "oh come on, you've had a little crush on the man since you started to research him for a invite to Decoction … no surprise though, who doesn't find a spy sexy?" the blush darkened on Harry's cheeks as he adjusted his glasses "so what did you talk about?"

"the Bylines mostly … and I brought up my past too" confessed Harry surprising both women.

"you rarely talk about that … it's good that you feel safe enough to talk to him" Jessica smiled softly. She hasn't seen Harry open up to people very easily or at all in most cases so this was good to see.

Before more could be said Doc came in covered in sand "true happiness seeps from the potion maker's eyes this evening! Has the target of your heart's desire been persuaded with that pressure to the lips or have my mind's sharks returned to their den of obscurity?"

"you're still crazy- … pressure to the lips? You were watching!" Harry snapped accusingly.

Both women burst out laughing "Harry you kissed him! You should've told us!" Jessica exclaimed between laughs.

Doc tilted his head unaffected by Harry's glare 'the curse of red should not plague your cheeks for shame is but a ghost as even older than I and is easily slain" the odd remark was pointing out Harry's blush "an astounding feet for the circles in my roots have breached 1500"

Everyone deadpanned as the crazy wizard went into his clock wishing them 'a sugary stroll amongst their brain shows', which is his version of 'sweet dreams' …

"did he just claim to be 1500 years old?" Adina asked more than a little baffled.

Harry shrugged "his mind sharks swam even further away it seems" they all frowned at the disturbing prospect of Doc becoming even crazier, but that soon gave way to more teasing on Harry's behalf …

XXXXXXXXXX

In the UK the Potters were sitting to breakfast. The family consisted of Lily and James with their two young kids Violet and James Jr. who were 8 and 9 years old respectively.

"how about we go to Hogsmeade today?" Lily asked as they ate breakfast.

"sounds like a plan" James said as he opened the newspaper.

Lily frowned as she saw her husband pale heavily "what's wrong?" she whispered so as not to disturb the children. He just gave her the paper and the first thing she saw was the headline saying …

 **Squib curse is no more! Treatments to regain magic existed in America and are now coming here!**

The headlines brought a bittersweet realization to many, especially Lily and James Potter who no one knew had a third child …


	5. Volunteer

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

 **Squib curse is no more! Treatments to regain magic existed in America and are now coming here!**

The headlines brought a bittersweet realization to many, especially Lily and James Potter who no one knew had a third child …

XXXXXXXXXX

"excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you?" Severus looked up from the files he was reading in one of the common areas in Decoction and saw a shy looking young woman with mousey brown hair and black glasses hiding brown eyes holding some papers.

"it's quite alright, you may sit. I'm Severus Snape" said Severus. Though personally he prefers to sit alone he wasn't going to start shunning people here of all places.

"thank you, I'm Amy Hopkins … I just began interning as a medi-witch in lab 7 and I … you don't have to, but I was asked to send forms to potion masters in the building to test a product from someone here. We aren't allowed to say who, but it's geared to potion masters who suffer from potion residue in the hair. It's a salve that should prevent the buildup … NOT THAT YOU HAVE GREASY HAIR I … just asked" Amy mumbled softly.

Severus blinked, he could tell she meant on offense, but the woman was so shy that it made his most timid students he has seen seem brave … and that's including the ones who fainted "it sounds interesting, what do I have to do?"

Amy smiled and with slightly shaky hands she handed Severus a form "this is a list of the ingredients. The recipe is private, but-eep" Amy squeaked as she dropped several papers and she frantically tried to pick them up "I'm so sorry-"

The UK representative sighed and got up to help her "just breathe slowly and calm down. There's no need to panic especially when you're only informing me of facts" said Severus calmly as he handed her some of the papers.

"he's right, Amy. Just chill, it's only your first day. We're all dedicated potion masters and herbologists here … which of course means we are all anti-social and socially inept to some degree making us quite understanding" both Severus and Amy stood and looked up to see a young man with black hair that had blue tips and blue eyes wearing a grey coat "I was asked to find you, Amy. The lab 7 healers have a side effect warning to add" he said as he grabbed a sheet and signed it with a pen in his pocket. When he handed the sheet to Amy he blinked as he saw both Severus and Amy staring at him oddly "what?"

Amy blinked in confusion as she looked at the form she was given "ummm Trent … you just said there was a side effect …"

Trent shrugged "yep"

"but you signed up anyways?" Amy said more than a little baffled at Trent's actions and frankly so was Severus, but he started to understand when he noticed that Trent hasn't stopped looking at Amy for more than a second since they met even when he signed … did he even realize he signed something?

"yep" Trent casually answered again leaving the girl a little more puzzled.

Severus's lip twitched in amusement and decided to cut in "what is the side effect?"

"huh?" Trent glanced at Severus as if he already forgot he was there "oh right! There's a hair growth factor that causes a sudden growth of 6-12 inches of the hair on the head. Oh and Heather realized she forgot to give you your contact badge in the commotion with Wyatt, here" Trent reached into his pocket and handed her a white and red badge. Severus noticed Trent stiffened like he was struck by lightening when Amy's hand brushed his as she took the badge "going now" he said quickly, but seemed frozen in place for a moment before finally turning on his heels and walking away "I have to stir the cat and feed the cauldron"

"Trent gets stranger every year" Amy commented as the guy disappeared down the hall.

Severus snorted in amusement as he handed her the few remaining forms in his hand "I think he's just nervous … how do you know him?"

The intern blushed softly as she remembered that he was there, but was clearly much calmer now "we went to Cuddle Crups together"

A soft popping sound caught their attention and they turned to see a house elf wearing a simple blue uniform bearing a plate of food and a drink "Tinsel has your meal Severus" the house elf set the food down and smiled at the young medi-witch "can Tinsel get anything for you?"

Amy blinked and looked at the clock on the wall … it was noon "umm … some ice tea and cheese sandwiches please" she asked shyly. The house elf smiled and popped away to get the food.

"I was just reading up on Cuddle Crups. It would be nice to hear some input from someone who went there if you don't mind talking with me" Severus said offering her a seat at his table.

"thank you, I'd like that" Amy said softly as she shyly took a seat across from Severus and set her papers in a neat pile on the table "so why are you reading up on Cuddle Crups? I-if you don't mind my asking"

Severus sat down and sipped his tea "not at all … the UK needs a set up for orphaned magical children and I'm looking up the details of the orphanage set up here in America. There are too many questionable or lacking living circumstances for orphans"

"residents" said Amy as Tinsel reappeared and gave her the food she ordered.

"come again?" Severus asked once the house elf left. He was not sure what the shy woman meant.

The medi-witch blushed "ummm … children who are living in Cuddle Crups are referred to as residents not orphans. You're either a student or a resident. The orphanage is meant to be a school is so the place becomes a constant. If something happens to a child's parents they already know the place that they're sent to because it's their school"

"I see" Severus said absentmindedly. He noticed the Amy became quite relaxed when talking about the school and orphanage "you were a resident, weren't you?" he asked softly as he calmly watched the woman.

"yes … well both kind of. My mother was a very busy healer that she left me there overnight sometimes so she knew I was taken care of, but she passed away when I was young and Cuddle Crups became my home and stayed my home even after starting a Dragon academy. It's the place that you return to for summers and since there are teachers there you can get help with summer assignments … I hope to be a healer for Cuddle Crups" she said with a little passion in her voice that impressed Severus.

America did have an interesting system. The magical community starts teaching children magic at 4 years old and then at 10 years old the children get to go to Dragon Academy for more education. Cuddle Crups handles Daycare for all ages even infants and is a preschool for the children between 4 and 10. At first Severus was horrified at the thought of a 4 year old learning about potion, but then he read the rest of the information Adina gave him this morning. Apparently the preschool never allows brewing in the building or even the ingredients for potions. For the young children they start learning with toys meant to show how to properly prepare ingredients, which Severus intended to buy and show Gellert right after he checks his experimental potion.

The older children in Cuddle Crups who need to complete a summer brewing assignment from Dragon actually come to Decoction for supervision! Severus instantly wanted to go to find Harry and ask if he could discuss this further, but he decided to focus on the Squib Bylines problems first. Of course he had no doubt that once a system like Cuddle Crups was implemented children will be infinitely more prepared by the time they get to Hogwarts. On top of all that orphans will have a place to go and have no trouble getting an education too. Narcissa always wanted to help with a project like this. Maybe she will help find and fund a place that can serve as the orphanage …

"a healer … that is a very noble dream. I have no doubt that you'll accomplish it if you put your heart in it" Severus said sincerely. Once the young medi-witch was calmer she was quite easy to talk to so it wasn't hard to see her helping children.

She smiled at the comment and she took a bite of her sandwich as Severus started eating too. After a few moments she paused to sip her tea and then looked at the potion master "so would I be right in assuming you're the UK representative everyone has been talking about?" Amy asked as she dabbed her lips with a napkin.

Severus swallowed his mouthful of food and pushed his finished plate aside "yes. It seems there are several things that the UK is lacking in"

The medi-witch shivered "it scares me a little to think that there's a place that doesn't have something like Cuddle Crups … is there a way I could help?"

"I delivered the information on the Squib Bylines, but unfortunately there aren't any people trained in the right procedures there who can help. So at the moment I need to help contact hospitals here to find volunteers" Severus explained just as Tinsel returned to take their plates.

"have you tried asking the healers here? You may need to talk to the director to clear it, but I'm sure most of the healers here would help. I can too since I completed that training in my school before coming" Amy said happily.

The UK representative raised an eyebrow "that is a good idea. I should of course discuss it with the Director first, but first I'll try this new salve"

After the other night days ago Severus wanted to talk again, but he didn't want to look desperate. It was only a kiss and perhaps a dinner date offer as well though he wasn't sure if it meant anything or not.

"o-ok … lab 7 is on the second floor. It shouldn't taking long … Oh! But I'm still supposed to ask if you're brewing anything at the moment in case something happens!" she explained quickly as she realized she nearly forgot that important tidbit.

Severus snorted in amusement "my experiment will take a couple hours more to brew on its own so there's no need to worry. May I ask what Trent meant before about a commotion?"

A whimper escaped the medi-witch's mouth and silent for a few seconds as they walked to the elevator "Mr. Wyatt came to see the results for his test potion, but he didn't give me his ID number that you have to have in order to prove the potion is yours … he insisted it was fine that, that he came here often and the other medics let him have the results"

The dark haired potion master internally scowled "he tried to take advantage with you being a new intern" as he hit the button next to the elevator.

"yes, though I should've guessed" Amy sighed as they entered the elevator and continued talking as they descended to the 2nd floor "the healer in charge of lab 7 caught us in the middle of the conversation and was furious at him for trying to do something like that. Tracey was her name and she threatened to call the Head Healer, Heather, and the director on him. He said … something rather nasty and Tracey reported him-eep!" she squeaked in fear. The elevator doors opened up to show a man in a black suit with dark brown graying hair and brown eyes. Many may think the man was very handsome, but not with the harsh glare he was shooting the poor intern.

It didn't take much for Severus to realize that this must have been Mr. Wyatt and it just so happens this was also the man who was glaring at him when he first came here "excuse us. Come Amy, we have things to do" Severus said with a look of indifference as he guided the nervous girl out of the elevator and passed Wyatt who shot Severus a scowl. What was this man's problem? From what the former spy learned it seemed the man hated not getting his way and seems to hate people who makes things difficult for him. A typical bully for sure, but why the hostility towards Severus who only arrived from the UK three days ago?

Wyatt got on the elevator and once the doors closed Amy relaxed considerably "he's scary" she said as she lead the way down a hall with the walls painted a soft gray that lead to a clinic like room with a check in counter.

"hardly … he's just acting like a child" Severus said as he watched Amy hand over the forms that were signed to the young man behind the counter before taking him through a wooden door. He made a point to remember the process and directions.

Amy sighed "a scary child … I was supposed to be the one working at the check in counter, but when the Director came down he asked me help pass out forms. Heather gave me some forms and rushed me out"

Severus frowned, it sounded like this encounter became heated if Harry wanted to get her out of the line of fire "I see … it was probably for the best"

"no doubt. Here we are" Amy lead Severus into the room marked with a 7 and there were several other medics in lab coats working around multiple stations that were separated by solid shelves for privacy. The place looked like a chemistry lab with beakers, jars and eyedroppers decorating the shelves over the sinks at each station. Most of the various containers must've been filled with potions that will quickly counteract or heal certain reactions. There was even a computer screen at each station presumably to collect information for the potion master who owns the potion being tested.

A young dark skinned woman with long black hair pulled back into several tight braids grinned "you must be Severus Snape, I'm Tracey. The entire building has been chatting about you. Are you here to test the salve for removing and preventing potion residue in hair?"

"yes I am" Severus answered as he took in the impressive testing facility.

Tracey smiled and a chair appeared at the work station that must've been hers "then have a seat ad I'll take care of you" she grabbed a jar filled with a greenish blue cream as Severus sat down "hold it girl. You and I need to talk after this" she said sternly as she put on some rubber gloves.

Amy froze halfway out of the door and turned around "b-but I have a lot of f-forms to-"

"Amy you aren't in trouble. You should know what happened" Tracey chuckled as she scooped up some of the salve into her gloved hand and a tissue paper in the other "now Severus, I'm going to run this slip of paper through your hair to measure the amount of grease there is. Then I'll apply the salve" she informed as Amy sat down and waited.

The potion master nodded "very well"

The healer gently dabbed his head with the paper and set it down on the desk. As the salve was combed and massaged into his hair he glanced at the paper, which changed from white to a faded red in some spots. It must be charmed paper that measures grease. Was red a large amount? It had to be, right? He always had very greasy hair.

"ok now the salve must sit a minute so I'll just plug in the tissue measurement" Tracey said as she inspected the redding slip of paper. She turned to the computer and plugged in the number 12 next to Severus's name "not the highest, but it's still clear you were a child who couldn't keep his head out of a cauldron" she teased.

Severus twitched, it was true, but he was surprised that he didn't score higher "I brewed with my mother" he said simply not wanting to discuss his past any further. Instead he glanced at Amy then at Tracey "you wouldn't by any chance want to discuss the commotion with Mr. Wyatt that Amy mentioned" he said ignoring the bright blush gracing Amy's face.

Tracey gaped before rolling her eyes with an amused smile "well it isn't really a secret so since Amy told you some I'll tell the rest … Mr. Wyatt has been spending his time 'testing' the security, but really he is only looking for any means he can to discredit the Director"

"really? Harry seems like a responsible director despite being so young" Severus said calmly even though the thought of someone going after Harry infuriated him.

"oh he is! He has greatly improved the security since becoming the director" Tracey said as she placed a towel on Severus's shoulders and started carefully rubbing the salve and grease out "the previous director was arrested for messing with the records of some potion files so he could claim that he created them. The prick went so far as to schedule meetings with the potion masters he stole from and wiped their memories to stop it from getting out, but he was caught. One person told their friend about a project, but forgot it the next day. That friend was the current director and when Harry noticed something weird he went to get the Aurors involved. After the investigation the fraud was taken away, but we needed a new director"

A tingling in his scalp made Severus realize that his hair was growing, but he ignored it in favor of continuing the conversation "Harry was chosen"

The healer chuckled as she looked for any excess salve to clean out "it was hysterical! Normally the director chooses the next director, but considering the circumstances that wasn't going to happen. Everyone one was talking about it and Harry just walked in the building only to find every person staring at him. The poor kid looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but then Wyatt learned that Harry became director … that man was pissed and instantly tried arguing going so far as to bring up Harry's age. No one listened obviously, but its been awkward ever since"

Severus frowned "he clearly had strong feelings on the matter, but why?" he asked as the healer tossed the greasy towel away.

"I still want to know that too … he seemed to assume he'd be director. Personally I think Wyatt was sucking up to the other director and just expected it, but the former director managed to wipe his own memories during the scuffle with the Aurors. There was enough to prove his guilt, but any evidence of a partner was gone if there was one. That is why things spiraled out of control Amy. You see Wyatt wanted to use you as leverage, but that failed so always have someone around if he stops by again … 12 inches" Tracey commented as she measured his extra hair length "I would offer a trim, but trimming these locks seems sinful. Besides you look damn good with long hair " she gushed as she put the tape measurer away.

"indeed … what should I do now?" Severus muttered trying to change the subject away from his looks.

Tracey quickly plugged the measurement in the computer before answering "the hope is that this salve will last for six months, but if you see grease building up before that come in so we get accurate information. Other than that just shower to get the excess out and treat it as you normally would until you see potion grease then return for a second application"

"very well, while I'm here I wanted to ask if it was possible to ask all of the healers in Decoction to consider volunteering for the UK. They need to set up a system for training their own healers in what's required for the Squib Bylines, but they need help picking up the slack. Monday next week is when we're starting the training program. Anyone who wants to help can come to the ministry" Severus explained.

The dark skinned healer grinned and pulled out her badge "I'll send the word around. You work fast. Hell, you only got here, what? … three days ago. Time changes are a pain so I'll put a reminder with the message" she said and ran her fingers on the marking of Decoction. The marking glowed and a second later so did Amy's, which startled the timid intern. The message was sent …

Though Severus was making a mental note to remind Gellert about the time difference. He remembered the other times he floo called Albus and accidently called in the middle of the night. That first night after Harry left his home was luck because it was so late that it was early morning in the UK. Severus actually never noticed, but after years of being a spy he wasn't used to a fixed time schedule. He slept when he could and woke up too easily so he gut used to the time difference faster than most people would. It was precisely because of that awkward time difference that made floo travel tricky even with the international floo correction that has been up for two days. They planned to get together on the weekend and Draco was coming too.

"it wasn't supposed to move this fast, but once the headlines came out there was a flood of people panicking so we have to get things moving. Thank you for sending the message" said Severus feeling grateful.

After bidding both women farewell he went back to his lab barely taking noticing of the young man behind the check in counter looking at him with a blush. The UK representative checked his potion and was glad to see that it was stable. He was hoping to create a unique Skele-gro that corrects the breaks in the bones that healed poorly years ago. Unfortunately it might take a great deal of trial and error before he gets it right. First he needed to see how this batch cooled and if it was alright in the morning he'll send it to be tested.

After turning the burner off and putting the lid on the cauldron he left for the day to continue working on his tasks as a representative for the UK. However once he opened the door and walked back to the elevator he saw Trent "I'm Severus Snape … something wrong?" he asked the young love struck man who looked completely confused.

"huh? … kind of, I'm Trent. It's nice to meet you … I just got a notification that said I volunteered in lab 7, but I can't remember signing anything" Trent commented as he followed Severus into the elevator.

(he has it bad for her) "do you remember seeing Amy Hopkins today?" Severus smirked as Trent blushed "that's when you signed it and right in front of me might I add. It's only a salve being tested" Severus said as the elevator opened and Trent got out on the 2nd floor looking a little embarrassed. The doors shut again and the feeling of the elevator moving one floor lower followed, but when he walked out he saw Harry headed for the exit and found himself hurrying to catch up "Harry!"

Harry turned and smiled a warm smile that made Severus's heart skip a beat "Severus are you going out?" he asked as he took in the change in Severus's hair. The long black hair was grease free and went down passed the man's shoulders making Severus look even sexier than before especially with the slightly tanned skin. Harry was having trouble looking away …

"yes, Adina got me the information for Cuddle Crups and I wanted to see these potion toys before Draco visits this weekend. If you want you can come too. I know Draco would love to see you" Severus said trying not to sound as hopeful as he was.

"of course I'll come. I like your hair by the way" Harry said as they walked out together.

That was all Severus had to hear to decide to keep this length "I signed up to test a salve and the side effect was hair growth. Speaking of signing, it seems you haven't told me everything"

"ah yes, I didn't want to take up your time on the day you arrived, but unfortunately I got caught up with certain things" Harry admitted as they walked into town "Decoction helps its potion masters publish books or advertise potions. You can sign up to brew potions for hospitals and Cuddle Crups. And you must know about Decoction and Cuddle Crups already" the director commented as they walked through the busy streets of the magical town of Firelights. After passing several stores including Magic Mechanics, which is the store that sells magically enhanced muggle technology, they entered a store that sells toys and school supplies.

Severus looked around at the toys while trying to subtly touch Harry's hand "you mean that Decoction helps with the potion side of the children's education then yes, I know … are these the toys? Oh Draco would love these" Severus exclaimed as he inspected the plush toys of various ingredients like Mandrake Root that look cute, but accurate. There were also toy knives, mortars and pestles, toy bezoars, a moonlight lamp, cauldrons and stirring sticks that only works on the toys. As each toy is prepared and placed in the cauldron the toy cauldron casts an illusion to show what would happen in real life, but then gives tips on what went wrong or how to improve. The most intriguing part was that the toys reform after being poured out of the cauldron after the fake potion is made.

Harry smiled "yes, there are a few different card games for potion learning too … if you want I can get you involved with the Cuddle Crups teaching sessions"

"I would like to see what goes on, but I shouldn't teach. I traumatized enough students at Hogwarts" Severus commented jokingly as he grabbed a selection of toys and flashcards. He promptly denied Harry's offer to pay for everything and used his new American Gringotts silver card to pay "I nearly forgot to tell you, but I asked the healers in Decoction to volunteer to help whip the UK's healers into shape, is that ok?"

The blonde chuckled "of course. As long as we have them going in shifts so there's always a medical unit at Decoction. It should be fine. We have students come in a couple weeks and depending on the projects they need done it will take a week. Of course we also have a safety seminar first to show how dangerous real brewing can be"

A sly smirk made its way to Severus's lips "and by that you mean you blow up potions in front of them"

"whatever gets the point across" Harry smirked as they made it to the Firelights side of the Witching Ball Fountain, which looked no different than the other side, and stopped as they heard a screech. They both looked up and saw Doc riding a gummy pterodactyl "that idiot" said Harry as he adjusted his glasses, which Severus realized was a habit done out of irritation.

"is Doc really his name? … it's going to rain. That candy or whatever it is might melt" Severus warned just as the rain started. The two wizards stepped under the roof f a shop to avoid the rain.

"no one really knows … that's just what he calls himself. He has no doctorate or anything just a reputation at being a warding master" Harry sighed absentmindedly as he watched the raven haired wizard. Before he could stop himself he yet again leaned over and kissed Severus on the lips. Since the raven haired wizard didn't pull away, but instead kissed back, the kiss became long and passionate. At some point Harry pressed Severus firmly against the wall. It was only shear dumb luck that no one saw the two make out. Severus moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of the blonde's body pinning him. When the kiss ended their were left breathless …

"I was serious about that dinner date. My house on the weekend after the Squib Bylines training for the UK healers is done, I'll cook " Harry said and smiled when a flushed and panting Severus nodded. Unfortunately the pterodactyl wasn't melting fast enough so Harry reluctantly left to get control of the flying monster and its passenger …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus excitedly put together some papers. Severus his asked him to sell that old house on Spinners End and that was a project the headmaster would have fun with. Any money made will be transferred to Severus's accounts in America. Just as he was making some remodeling decisions the wards signaled that someone arrived so he got up to get the door …

"Yo Headmaster!" Albus had to keep from scowling as he saw the last people he ever wanted to see standing there … James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin … Why were they here?


	6. Waters Run Deep

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"Yo Headmaster!" Albus had to keep from scowling as he saw the last people he ever wanted to see standing there … James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin … Why were they here?

XXXXXXXXXX

With a slight flick of the wand hidden in his bright blue robes all the plans and blueprints for Severus's home flew off to another room as Albus steeled himself to deal with these idiots "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black-"

"I know I know, we aren't students so there's no reason to be formal" James grinned as he and the others rudely pushed their way into the house. Remus was the only one who waited patiently for Albus to let him in. The headmaster had the Marauders at the top of his 'worst student' list basically since day 1 even without the knowledge of their pranking and then Lily was added when he discovered she knew about James harassing Severus, but did nothing. They were his least favorite students and the reason Gellert ran for Minister, but despite the others he always had a soft spot for Remus.

Albus smiled at the polite werewolf "come in Remus, it has been too long" Remus beamed happily and came in "Tea?"

"yeah, I'll take some" James exclaimed, but his grin faltered as Albus only poured two cups of tea. One cup was given to Remus, who sheepishly sipped it while trying to avoid eye contact, and the headmaster took the other. The werewolf seemed to understand a hidden message that no one else did "err … you must be getting old-"

"so why are you here?" Albus asked in a deceitfully kind voice fully aware that he interrupted one of James's corny jokes. A ring on Remus's finger made him frown internally. He was more determined to fix some things …  
James twitched, it felt like he was being scolded "we heard that there have been changes at Hogwarts so we thought we'd stop by and get the story" he said though Albus knew it wasn't true. Gellert told him that the Potters have been trying to make appoints to see him at the ministry so when that didn't work they must've decided to come here.

"yeah! And lets start with you dropping Snape! It's about time" Sirius exclaimed smugly. It has been their life mission, it seems, to crush Severus's life at every turn. Even during a war or with kids they made hurting the potion master their top priority in life. It didn't escape his notice that James and Lily didn't seem interested in this topic. Why were they really here? What do they really want and why is Sirius and Remus with them if it's clear they aren't here for the same things? Sirius was probably here to do more of the talking for James, but they clearly weren't on the same page. Remus was dragged along because Albus cared about him … maybe he can take advantage of this disconnect …

The headmaster sipped his tea calmly "dropping? I don't know what gave you that idea. Severus's contract expired and he took the opportunity to travel. He found the perfect job for him researching potions overseas. Oh, that reminds me!" Albus summoned a vial from the shelf in and handed it to Remus "though Severus is away he's still going make your Wolfsbane potion and for free as always. He should have a much easier time there. Making the Wolfsbane potion is child's play for Severus, but it is outrageously expensive especially for someone who came from a poor family on a teacher's salary"

Yes, he knew that he was nudging the personal boundaries, but it was time some things were cleared up. Albus could see Remus look confused and shot Lily a look, but she avoided his eyes. So Lily clearly knew about Severus's constant family trouble. However Albus wondered if she cared enough to notice the abuse … he doubted it. Severus may have adored her because she was his first friend, but neither Albus nor Gellert believed she was ever a good friend. After all she knew that James and Sirius were playing horrible pranks on Severus and she never reported it. Gellert suspected that she was using those opportunities to get close to James and Albus agreed. Perhaps none of them were aware of the truth. All those years of covering up for the Marauders will come back to bite her …

"what the hell kind of place would want Snivelius? Do they know that he's Death Eater scum?!" Sirius snapped furiously, but was immediately shut up as the air began to crackle with magic. The headmaster was beyond pissed …

"Severus had a painful and abusive childhood. He became angry and for a moment fell into the Dark, but only for a moment. You all owe Severus your lives because if not for him the war with Voldemort would still be going. Don't ever call him names! Least of all in front of me! Greedy, ungrateful fools like you three will give him respect or you will leave this instance!" Albus said in a dangerously calm tone as his magic whipped around the room. Remus was, yet again, excluded from the headmaster's wrath.

Lily froze, she thought back and winced as she remembered many moments where Severus had bruises he didn't explain … well really she never asked or cared at the time, but after what she did to a certain eldest son she was finding it hard not to feel guilty "Severus was abused?"

"you were once his friend or you claimed to be at least. You were also smart so are you really saying you never noticed? Well I suppose you were to busy making sure no one knew about James and Sirius's pranking to care" Lily flinched at the harsh tone in the headmasters voice.

James looked like he was just trying to stay calm even though his wife looked like she was about to cry "now Albus please, this isn't necessary. We only came to learn about the school changing the entrance year from 11 to 10 and about the representative bringing the information. Besides you shouldn't go pointing fingers as far as cover ups are concerned"

It sounded like a good argument for he was talking about the incident during one full moon where Severus was nearly killed after Sirius lured him to Remus' hide away. The news never got out so Albus must've covered it up, but there's much more to that story and it would finally be told.

Albus smiled sweetly as a pulse of magic filled the air "ahh yes, but there is more to that incident resulting from that fateful full moon issue" Remus raised an eyebrow not knowing what the headmaster was implying. As much as he would've liked to argue what was said about Lily he found himself curious at everything about Severus "and since you brought it up I can explain"

Both James and Sirius paled and Lily flinched. Remus's eyes narrowed, there was something going on, but why was he being left out of the loop?

"what is this all about Albus?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius chuckled nervously "it's nothing Remmy-"

"oh Mr. Black, it's far from nothing and James brought it up meaning the oath his father made me take was broken" Albus flashed the three fools a little extra twinkle in the eyes before turning to Remus "Remus I vow that what I'm about to say is true-"

"whoa! Look at the time! We should go!" Sirius exclaimed while leaping to his feet.

Remus didn't even spare them a glance "you guys go, I'm staying" he said sternly. The stench of fear was rolling off them in waves and after a few moments they retreated from the headmaster's home.

The old wizard sighed "cowards to the very end. It's shameful to the Gryfinndor house … I should really have a heart to heart with stupid Sorting Hat" Albus took a deep breath to calm himself and once his magic settled he turned to Remus "I swear on my magic that what I'm going to say is the truth … that event during the full moon years ago, when Severus stumbled on you in the Shrieking Shack, it was not an accident. Sirius told Severus you were hurt and Severus went to help you. Just as you were changing into your wolf form Severus found you and you attacked him"

"what? I was told …" Remus trailed off knowing that it was pointless trying to deny it when Albus swore on his magic that he was telling the truth.

A sad smile came to the old wizard's lips "I know … you were told that Severus was looking for ways to hurt the Marauders and he decided to investigate your strange movements thereby running into you, but that's not true. I don't know who told you that story, but I didn't and I couldn't"

The werewolf swallowed, but a knot in his throat was making it difficult "Lily told me"

Albus felt his heart clench as he heard Remus's tone. The poor werewolf was trying not to cry "that's why you believed what was said about Severus … after Severus walked into danger he tried to lead you outside to trap so neither of you got hurt. He had a sleeping potion ready, but before he could do anything James intervened. The only injuries Severus sustained were from something with hooves tramping him, which was a bit vague on James's side of the story, but Severus was adamant that he was knocked out by something else and that you didn't hurt him"

With his mind spinning Remus clenched his tea cup. After a few seconds he started to piece together what happened. The people he trusted with his secret allowed someone to be attacked by him. Then they covered it up. The person he never helped was the person who came to help him. Did they care about Severus at all? Did they care about his own feelings? How he would feel if he woke up next to a bloodied body or an injured person he infected? It was already too much to take in, but there was even more …

"James is an animagus … a stag, Sirius is a Grim dog" Remus muttered not caring for loyalty after what he heard.

"ah, that explains the hoof prints that were on Severus's back" Albus scowled as he remembered the boy's condition "as for what happened afterwards, while you and Severus were in the infirmary recovering, you realize how corrupt some people are. Severus told me his story and further provided proof by letting me see in his mind … I'm ashamed to say that was the only reason I knew anything about the Marauders worst pranks or of Severus's abuse. I called the three of them to my office ready to expel each of them, but then the Black and Potter family got involved. They stated that if I did something that would bring shame to either of their families then they would rat you out to the ministry and use their connections to have your family executed"

Remus paled heavily "they all knew?" the werewolf gasped. Did anyone respect his secret?

Albus nodded grimly "yes … and Lily, Sirius and James all knew of the stipulations. James's father made me take an oath saying that I wouldn't repeat a word of this incident unless I was given permission, which James did by bringing it up. If anything got out or if any of them were punished then you would suffer. I managed to explain in subtle ways to Severus who understood though he was furious. He never said a word on the matter to protect you and he made you the Wolfsbane to help you. Talking to Severus was easy, but I had to be careful when talking to you because you could've been reported, which was something Sirius threatened to do just for fun"

"FUN? I could've gone to Azkaban or hunted down and killed if anyone knew back then and he dangled my life over you so easily?! T-that's sick!" Remus screamed before finally breaking down into tears.

The headmaster quickly stood up and held Remus "I know Remus, believe me I know. Even when their parents died I was still bound by the oath. I tried to trick James into giving me permission, but during school he always had Sirius talk in case he slipped up. You had a right to know"

Remus sniffled sadly and spotted the ring on his finger, which sparked a horrifying realization "Sirius never told me, but used my friendship … he used me … but I can't leave … they are my only means of financial support … they own my house. Even after everything I did for them and the secrets I kept … why would they treat me like that?"

"Sirius and James were always bullies and still are. Lily … I think she was more James's stalker than anything. She never acted like a friend to Severus and even let him believe it was his fault that she couldn't be friends anymore. As if she was fed up with the burden that was him" Albus muttered still rubbing Remus's back comfortingly.

The werewolf shook his head and wiped his eyes "Lily was sneaking around with us since we were 13. She subtly hinted that Severus was her friend, but that he was disturbed and dark … Sirius never knew, but Lily became pregnant at about 14. I helped them hide it" he said feeling like a bit of revenge was called for. Not that it would hurt anything as far as he thought … he was told a heartbreaking lie about that child that had him believe no harm would come from telling.

"what?" Albus was stunned. Three of his students were hiding something like this right under his nose and he never knew … that may have been the main reason Lily shoved Severus to the wayside when she did. The time after the attacks at 15 years old would've been perfect timing and Severus was already angry with the werewolf incident, but that's foolish. Sadly since Albus was limited by the oath he couldn't make Lily's involvement clear so all that anger was focused on only James and Sirius. Severus still thought the world of Lily and would've gone through whatever means necessary to help her. All she had to do was ask and he would have helped, but then …

No, she didn't want someone low class near her … she was only a social climber who desired the title 'Lady Potter' and nothing would hold her back.

"I helped her give birth over the summer when she turned 15. He had pretty green eyes and James's hair … they didn't name him so the family tree would remain blank and they took the little boy into hiding. The plan was to hide him with a house elf until James and Lily finished school, married and James became Lord Potter, but just when they were going to pick up their son … there was a Death Eater attack. Both the house elf, Bitsy, and the little boy died. He would've been four years old" Remus confessed sadly feeling a burden lift away after so long of not talking about it.

Something about that story seemed odd to the old wizard. Severus and Lucius never mentioned an attack where a house elf was killed. Voldemort had his faults, but he didn't risk killing magical children and his followers wouldn't cross that line if they wanted to live That would certainly have been talked about amongst the Death Eaters. Maybe he'll bring this up with Severus when they met up over the weekend.

Albus sighed sadly, but then smiled and summoned those blueprints of Severus's house in Spinner's End to the living room "Gellert has worked hard to help improve the life here for all creatures, but it will take time for people to warm up to the idea so if you're interested I need help with a project. Severus decided to sell his childhood home and asked me to handle it. It needs a full remodel now that the neighborhood is no longer the criminal infested dump it was in his childhood. Problem is that Gellert says I am either colorblind or have no sense of style" Remus chuckled despite still wiping tears away. Albus decorating anything is ridiculous. Just look at the neon robes! "with that in mind I need a decorator. I'll pay you and you could stay here or in the house itself for the time being"

Just as Remus was about to kindly decline the offer of payment until he realized what Albus was doing. He was helping him break away from the Potters …

XXXXXXXXXX

"DAMMIT … that old fuck must've explained everything right now" yelled Sirius as the three came into the Potter home.

Lily sighed in frustration "we didn't get anything-"

The Black Lord scoffed "of course we did! We're going to lose Remus! We learned that that Snape bastard is living it up somewhere exotic and taking advantage of his employer through lies! Piece of shit can go-"

"Sirius please don't yell" James groaned as he rubbed his temples to sooth a headache "it's not like Remus has a choice if he wants money or a home. He will stay right by your side and in your bed for shelter. Given time he'll get over it and if he doesn't where can he go without money or a special shelter for his full moon moments? He can't smell his way out"

Suddenly his eyes widened. He and Lily both looked at each other and both came to the same conclusion. Remus can find their son. A werewolf's sense of smell is very strong and he was there at the birth. He knows their son's scent! Since he would be too old to be considered a child they can't reverse the Potter family tree without his blood as proof or the sudden loss of any heirs. They can find him with Remus and the representative's help!

Sadly they didn't consider that the boy could be dead or how they would explain themselves or even if the boy would want anything to do with them if he was alive, but why would they worry about the consequences. They managed to get out of many things before and they will continue to get their way. The squib they abandoned will return, he will be treated and be a part of the family.

Not that they would bring this up to Sirius who hated all pureblood traditions including how to handle squibs. Remus … he will hate them, but what he can do? Leave? Not likely …

Sirius took a deep breath and calmed down completely unaware about the plotting going on between the two Potters "you're right, you're right … now how about these changes? A extra year of school sucks, but according to the Daily Prophet it's similar to America's set up for school. What do the kids think of going in only a year? Less than even"

Lily smiled "James is thrilled. Violet still has to wait a year longer, but she is happy. Both will be going with a Weasley in their year. Ron will be with James and little Ginny will be with Violet so they won't be alone" said Lily with a strained smile. She honestly only liked the Weasleys because they were purebloods. Other than that they were just amusing to have around as people to flaunt her status and wealth in front of. Hopefully her kids will find another wealthy family to marry into …

"come to think of it the Longbottoms have a boy the same age as James" James said thoughtfully as he considered who else his son might be with during school.

"and the Malfoys" Sirius spat distastefully.

James sneered always in agreement with his equally bigoted friend "yes, we will have to explain a few things to the kids before they're exposed-"

A loud rush of flames from the floo echoed through the Potter. They saw Remus standing there looking pissed. Before any words were said the werewolf ripped the ring on his finger and tossed it at Sirius. An awkward silence lingered for a while, but Remus could see that they were smug about this. They truly thought they had him under their thumbs. They will see how wrong they are.

"you people are sick. You don't care who you hurt as long as your reputation isn't blemished and you get your egos stroked. I'm through, good riddance" Remus said in a cold fury as he glared harshly at them. Albus blocked the Potters from coming through, which is why they had to walk to the headmaster's home, but Albus disabled it for Remus to go and return quickly.

"don't you dare leave" Sirius snarled and smirked as Remus paused in front of the fireplace "are you forgetting that you owe us? We gave you everything. If you leave you lose everything. Your house, all your money and contact with Violet and James. Absolutely everything. Where will you go? We're your only friends. What will you do for money besides selling that ass? No one wants werewolves despite the changes Gellert made"

"don't concern yourself with my life. I made plans … tell me Sirius, that little boy in our first year, Peter Pettigrew, who carried my books and tagged along with us. He fell so horribly sick after two months of following us. Peter was sent to St. Mungo's … he nearly died … I didn't have an owl so I asked you to send some letters to him. Did any of them make it?" Remus noticed Sirius flinch and knew. Not one letter was sent. With a toss of green powder the werewolf disappeared in green flames before he did something foolish.

Sirius snarled "that bitch!"

The Black Lord never noticed that he wasn't the only one hating the situation. Both James and Lily started plotting on how to get the werewolf on their side … willingly or not …

XXXXXXXXXX

"yes Narcissa I'm fine. I just finished the next test bath of my potion and need some sleep" Severus said in the floo.

The face of Narcissa in the embers smiled " _that's great! So will you send it in for testing?_ "

Severus nodded "it's stable so I'm going to send it to the lab and present it right before you guys come tomorrow"

" _Draco will need to hear every detail so be ready … now how are things going with Harry?_ " she asked eagerly.

"I … well … he invited me to dinner at his place after the Squib Bylines were settled and … I said yes" Severus admitted almost shyly.

Narcissa cheered " _it's about time!_ "

A blush crept to Severus's face "I don't know if I should've though"

" _why?_ " Narcissa asked curiously " _you clearly like him and he seems to like you so what's wrong?_ "

"I'm older than him and I don't mean just years. I look and feel like I went through war and … this mark" Severus scowled as he caught a glimpse of the offending black mark on his left forearm.

" _you shouldn't let that burden you_ " she said sincerely.

"I know … goodnight Narcissa" Severus said and the floo connection was stopped.

As Severus went to bed a small gray haired man popped out of the sand outside his home. It was Doc …

Doc just stood there a moment as pondering something before finally walking down the beach. He eventually came to Harry's home and wet in through the back where he met Zippy who was cleaning the kitchen. The house elf shot him a glare for tracking in sand, but just spelled it away. Doc didn't seem to notice. He just went to the living room with the floo and turned towards his clock. After going in his surprisingly big apartment hidden in the ordinary grandfather clock he went to the back and stopped in front of a set of floor length blue curtains.

It took a minute for some reason, but finally Doc shut his eyes and opened the curtains revealing a portrait of three people. One person was a man with gray hair and black eyes dressed in old style clothes. He was standing next to a taller blonde woman with blue eyes. Between them was a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The inscription on the bottom of the frame was …

'Daniel Oscar Caldwell and his wife Elizabeth Caldwell with their son Sebastian Caldwell'

Doc kept his eyes screwed shut as he tapped the simple wooden frame. The portrait warped into a door implying that it was a door leading to a real physical location and not a space in a painting. With a loud creak the door opened and Doc went through. He was now standing in a large old library filled with old handwritten scrolls, books and hundreds of artifacts of all types. It was as if he made this trip through the halls many times before because didn't miss a step even with his eyes shut.

As he passed a sloppily boarded up hall he paused before continuing on up the staircase to the left. If you looked through the gaps between the planks blocking off the hall you would see the ruins of a potion lab that exploded decades ago. No attempts were made to rebuild the lab. If you looked out the window next to the hall you would see a tree with two tombstones underneath. …

The old crazy wizard got up the stairs and went towards a bookshelf with a chest nestled between the books and an old globe. On the wall nearby was a hanging cloth with the words 'Cold + Spring = Caldwell' stitched into it with three hearts. The chest was newer than the cloth, but it had an odd inscription saying 'Seed samples of Extinct Plants - collected by Elizabeth'

Next to this chest was a book titled 'Age Reversal Potion - made by Dan'. Under the title was a notation saying 'All plants for Age Reversal Potion now extinct – consult greenhouse' with a date implying that the note was jotted down 200 years ago …

Doc picked up the chest and retreated down the steps pausing again at the boarded up hall. He passed another shelf of books as he left through the door he entered before. On that book shelf was a book titled 'Sebastian's blueprints for Aura Seeing Goggles', which showed a diagram that looked a lot like the goggles Doc always wore …

At this point Doc was entering Decoction with his eyes open now and placing the chest on an Herbologist's desk. He left before the Herbologist returned to find the puzzling chest that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The old wizard returned to Harry's home and found the potion master finishing some paperwork upstairs in his office "the sparkling of the maker of potion's soul shines with the same brilliance of a young cold spring"

Harry looked up at the odd comment and blinked "thank you?"

"and worry not! Termites are demolishing the blockade surrounding the closed heart" Doc said before walking downstairs.

"first he calls me Sebastian when we first met and now my soul looks like someone else's … he's getting crazier every day … I hope he doesn't mean actual termites" Harry frowned, but shrugged it off knowing Doc speaks in riddles …


	7. Past Returns

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"first he calls me Sebastian when we first met and now my soul looks like someone else's … he's getting crazier every day … I hope he doesn't mean actual termites" Harry frowned, but shrugged it off knowing Doc speaks in riddles …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus smiled as he waited on the first floor in front of the lecture room with Amy who came to see the potion master present his potion to the healers in lab 20 "you didn't have to come Amy"

"I wanted to … they're coming! Good luck!" Amy smiled and went to take her seat. Now that things have calmed down after that incident with Wyatt she has been reassigned back to her original position at the check in counter for the and was the lucky one who got to assign Severus's potion to a lab for testing. Of course she couldn't resist seeing the presentation herself so she came along.

As the other healers filed into the room and respectfully picked their seats Severus stood in front of the room behind a table. The table held 40 vials of his potion for testing and he handed out the list of ingredients that were used in his potion …

"I created a potion to fix old breaks in bones that didn't heal properly. The potion will systematically break and heal bones where the old injuries are in order to correct the problem" Severus said simply and noticed he had everyone's attention.

This would be a very useful potion for many healers. Most injuries can be healed if caught right away, but wounds that are tainted by dark magic can't heal right. In such a case scars can form, but a scar on the skin can be dealt with easily. A poorly healed bone … that's not something that could be done. Such issues would be painful, but little can be done. It's precisely because of the discomfort and pain he deals with that Severus started with this potion …

One healer indicated he had a question after looking through the ingredients "it's rare, but some people do have an allergy to a couple of these ingredients. Are you considering variations of this potion?"

"yes though it will be after the testing of this potion" Severus answered.

Another healer raised her hand "I see a few things that can cause a numbing affect. Did you intend that?"

"in part. The potion became stable with those ingredients, but I believe that part maybe necessary depending on the person taking it. I will be the first to test it so we'll see what the affects would be on a person from … my particular past" Severus said without a hint of hesitation, which made the healers look at him with surprise and respect. Not many potion masters volunteer to test their own potions thus the need for several labs dedicated to finding volunteers.

With the potion presented the rest was up to the potion itself. Severus went to the lab with the healers. Amy went back to the check in counter, but not without saying good luck again. Considering the nature of this potion the healers all prepared for the worst. As the protocol goes first was a scan spell. The shear amount of past broken bones made the healers ask him if he was really sure about this. Being as stubborn as he was Severus agreed, took one of his potion and laid down on the bed provided.

Moments after drinking the potion bones started breaking and mending. The healers looked worried, but Severus assured them he didn't feel anything. Apparently the numbing aspect worked well, but there was a time limit …

"the numbing is wearing off" Severus calmly informed the healers. John, the head healer for lab 20, ordered an IV with pain relieving potions immediately. Just before the pain of a newly broken rib surfaced the IV was in. Everything was recorded from the large number of bones that re-broke and healed in the total 56 minutes to the 30 minutes that the numbing quality lasted. This was a very informative test …

John helped Severus sit up and gave him a Kleenex to wipe away the blood produced from the many re-breaks of his nose "this went very well Severus. However I can't let you leave until we tend to these bruises and make sure you're healed completely, but check it out … your nose changed"

Severus raised an eyebrow and took the mirror the man gave him while trying to ignore the other healers who were applying bruise salve to his wounds "my nose was broken a lot as a kid, but I … didn't expect this big of a difference" Severus said as he wiped away the blood revealing that his slightly hooked nose was now smaller and straight. It looked really nice …

A blood potion was given to him and another pain reliever but not through the IV this time. The IV was used to guarantee constant pain relief that wouldn't be disturbed by a sudden broken bone that could cause a choking problem. All together it took two hours for Severus's work up to finish and bruises to heal before he got permission to leave. He went to gather anything he needed from his potions lab before leaving. Amy said good-bye to him as he left Decoction.

"the mood is bright and sparkling with joy. Does the clock track down new goodies for your collection?"

The potion master twitched violently and looked over his shoulder to see none other than Doc "yes, I'm expecting company" he answered for once thankful that he had experience with mad people … working for the late dark lord made deciphering this strange babbling easy.

"the mini dragon will desire the golems for further-"

"I don't know how you know Draco's coming, but no he will not need golems" Severus snapped dangerously "and if you attempt to bring those things anywhere near him I'll shrink you and use you as potion ingredients"

Doc didn't react to the threat and started walking away humming happily. Severus didn't like that at all and not wanting to take a chance with his godson's safety he raised his wand …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus frowned as he looked around the dark depressing house "this is where Severus lived?" the old place was mostly dark wood and the walls were mostly chunky built in bookshelves, which made everything even darker. The ceilings were stained in a way that you know someone that smoked lived there. For the most part the cramped old house was clean. That was probably only because of Severus …

"yes … it looks even more depressing than when I last saw it" Albus sighed as he poked the frayed chair.

The werewolf looked at a dent in the wall before skimming the books that remained on the shelves "these aren't things I'd imagine Severus reading though I admit I don't know as well as I'd like to"

Albus chuckled "you are right actually. Severus took everything he cared about. The books left belonged to his muggle father who was the smoker too … we will need to replace the ceiling unless you think we can paint over the stains"

"no, replacing is best. Even if a person without my sense of smell buys this place the residue fro the smoke may cause harm if left like that or painted over. I wonder if some of these walls can be knocked down. That would open everything up … would Severus really be alright with me staying?" Remus asked. He felt like he was intruding … he wasn't even sure if it was alright to be so informal by calling Severus by his name, but it didn't feel right calling him Snape like other people do.

"oh yes … I'll be seeing him in an hour and I can talk to him about it, but this shouldn't be an issue. Now Gellert and I warded the attic to be even tougher than the Shrieking Shack so you won't need to worry about the full moon or anyone nearby hearing anything" Albus said happily as he showed Remus up to the attic before going to meet Severus.

It felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders though the betrayal still stung. Remus was not going to let the Potters or his now ex-fiance, Sirius, bother him and this project will be a good way to keep him from dwelling until he could sort out his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXX

"perfect timing … I can go get them and it will be a nice day too. Draco will love this beach" Severus said as he strode up the wooden path leading to his beach house with the breeze gently blowing his long black locks. With a quick turn of doorknob he was inside his home and after putting down a bag of groceries he went straight to the floo without delay. It surprised the potion master that he felt so eager to see everyone again. A handful of green powder in the floo brought him to the Malfoy Manor where he was nearly knocked over by a little Draco.

"I missed you Uncle Sev! Can we go see where-I'm sorry!" Draco blushed and pulled away as he looked up at a very handsome tanned man with very long hair he didn't recognize.

A smirk came to Severus's lips as he looked up to see Lucius, Narcissa, Albus and Gellert all with puzzled expressions on their faces just like Draco "I leave for a over a week and get a tan and suddenly you all forget me"

Albus beamed as he recognized the distinctive voice 'Severus my boy, is that really you? California has been good to you"

"amazing more like it! What did you do with your hair? It's so lush … and is your nose diffi-OH! Your nose! Does this mean your potion worked?" Narcissa beamed. Her fingers were itching to touch the black locks.

Severus nodded with a rare smile, which was actually becoming less rare as of late "yes, I tested it in the lab before coming here and a salve for my hair. I'll tell you all about it after I floo you guys to my place" he said and the five magical people joined him in the floo and a rush of green flames brought them to a very open and bright home.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he ran to one of the large windows "SO COOL! … you live right on the beach!" he exclaimed excitedly practically bouncing up and down.

Lucius chuckled as he sat down in the living room with the others "come sit down Draco, your Uncle has some things to show us. We can go to the beach in a little bit"

Gellert smiled in amusement as Draco pouted, but eagerly sat down with his parents and waited to see what new things were here "now what are these devices you found Severus?"

"I know you guys will like these things muggle or not" Severus said as he placed a laptop, a cellphone and the TV remote on the table "first the TV. Watch the black screen" everyone looked at the TV as Severus pointed the remote at it. The potion master suppressed a snicker as everyone jumped when he pressed the button making the TV turn on "this channel is a regular muggle cooking channel, but when I tap this little wand emblem it takes you to the wizarding channels" he said as he showed them the small wand next to the on button and tapped it …

" _… and we'll be looking forward to safer magical broom models thanks to the new breaking systems. As for other news, Decoction has been abuzz due to the possible medical breakthrough potion developed by Severus Snape of the UK. The potion is in the testing phase so it may be a few months before we know, but healers are optimistic. That isn't the only news though. A generous citizen has donated 200 different seeds from extinct species of magical plants. What amazing changes do we have to look forward to in the future?_ " the announcer continued, but those watching in the beach house turned to the awestruck potion master to congratulate him.

Severus blinked "I didn't know this would happen … at least not this fast" the green cellphone started ringing startling those who weren't used to it, but Severus simply looked at who was calling and answered "Harry have you seen the news? Is this normal?"

" _no it isn't"_ Draco gasped and mouthed the words 'mini floo' to his parents hoping they'd get him one _"I'm sorry Severus. It seems there was a leak in the department. No one is supposed to give reports to the media without thorough testing first. I'm working on finding who leaked the information_ " Harry was heard saying over the phone.

Gellert and Albus smirked "is that Harry Minitree?" Gellert exclaimed.

"We'd love to meet him" Ablus said and Severus blushed while trying to shush him, but it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Hi Harry!" Draco yelled making his parents laugh.

Harry chuckled " _Hello Draco!_ _That's right Severus, you told me you were expecting company. How rude of me to forget. I'll come right over … come to think of it has Doc bothered you today? I haven't seen him and it isn't a good sign_ " Draco gulped nervously wondering if the nutcase was trying to bring those golems with him.

"yes I saw Doc. He said he'd bring those golems for Draco" Severus noticed Draco pale slightly and cling to his parents as he went to the island in the kitchen and reached in the bag of groceries "I'll send you a picture" Severus said as he pulled something out of the bag. It was a hamster ball and inside was a small Doc, which made the guests snicker. With a click the photo was sent …

" _a hamster ball? I might just keep him in there. I'll take him off your hands_ "

Severus shook his head "it sounds like your having a bad day so if you're too busy you don't have to come. I can bring him to you later" he offered as Draco got up and began poking the hamster ball in a small form of revenge for the golem attack.

" _oh don't worry about that … besides, my day always gets better when I see you_ " Severus blushed at the comment. Lucius whistled and the others looked too amused. Even Draco was smirking!

"you have no shame" Severus muttered in embarrassment earning more snickers from his guests.

" _no one who spends more than 5 minutes with Doc has shame. Not that you should ever have considered shame since you clearly have nothing to be shameful about. I'll see you in 10 minutes Severus_ " and with that Harry hung up leaving a stunned Severus watching the cellphone feeling like his heart was trying to squeeze through his ribs and do a dance before exploding into fireworks.

Lucius smirked "I like this guy already"

A smile graced Albus's lips as he made some tea for everyone since Severus was still in shock "Harry sounds charming that's for sure" he said. The tea was served and Severus snapped out of his daze long enough to explain the basics of the other devices. Draco was given the toy cauldron and other things that were used to start potion training.

Gellert's jaw dropped as he watched Draco play with the toys and get hints and fun facts from the toy cauldron "this is genius! I need to talk about mass production in the UK"

"that will take too long! I have a new year of students joining in just over a month! Severus where do you get these? I'm going to need … 30! No, 50!" Albus exclaimed excitedly. He knew the transition for the new 10 years would be difficult so this will be a safe way of doing potions. Once the orphanage and preschool is set up it will get easier, but this will help the adjustment until then.

Severus laughed to his friends shock and happiness … they rarely heard him truly laugh or seen smile before "I think the Potion Puppets company can help with that" he stiffened as the wards alerted him to someone coming to his house and smiled as he saw Harry just outside the door "Harry come in" he said as he opened the door and let the blonde in. for a split second their eyes connected where they seemed to get lost for a moment, but the tender moment was interrupted by a clatter in the kitchen.

Doc had rolled his spherical plastic prison off the island and over to Harry knocking over the grocery bag in the process "the lie spewing of the pretty mouth has ambushed me completely lacking all staples of truth" he exclaimed in a squeaky voice making Severus gape. The crazy fool was actually trying to claim that he lied! Everyone else didn't look happy at all at the accusation. This situation would be more infuriating if Harry wasn't adjusting his glasses …

"oh really?" Harry said calmly as he picked up the hamster ball with Doc stumbling inside "then why is it I had to cancel a charge for two golems on my credit card if you didn't try to bring them back?" Doc fell silent and Severus smirked "I thought as much" Harry said and with a good strong throw he shot Doc over the porch and into the sand inches from the water … hopefully the old fool has a plan for when the tide comes in.

Lucius smirked "that should teach him"

Harry sighed "I wish he learned, but he prefers dealing with the punishment, see?" Draco jumped to his feet and they all looked out the windows. Doc somehow escaped the sand, changed the hamster ball into an umbrella and was riding a lemon across the waves while using a carrot as a paddle.

"he took one of my lemons and carrots!" Severus huffed as he flicked his wand to clean up the groceries and put them away.

"I'll have to supplement that when you come over for dinner" Harry said simply and kissed Severus not caring about the fact other people were there "I know Draco and Narcissa and it's lovely to see you both again. For those I haven't met I'm Harry Minitree it's a pleasure"

Albus coughed to hide his amusement over Severus blushing and smiled "it's a pleasure for us too, I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is my husband Gellert" he pointed to Gellert who was in the chair next to him "and this is Lucius, Draco's father who managed to accidently lose Draco"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Lucius whined though he knew he deserved it.

"never … who wants some snacks?" Severus asked as he pulled some pre-made snacks out of the refrigerator and poured some chips in a large bowl for his guests "I was just showing everyone the potion toys. Do you know if the toys can be bought in bulk Harry?"

Harry took a seat near Severus and Draco who went back to playing with the charmed toys on the floor "yes actually. The company has a potion kit option for schools. They provide however many toys you need for a large percentage off. I think they do that for advertising, but it's still a great deal"

After that everyone began chatting happily and eating. Harry answered several questions about Decoction. At some point Draco couldn't take it any more and asked to be allowed outside. He didn't have a swimsuit, but he and Narcissa went out to sit on the porch to enjoy the sun.

"since I wanted to bring up something rather troubling now would be good" Albus said happy that the child didn't hear this "Mr. Potter finally screwed up and released me from the oath"

Severus swore he saw Harry flinch at the name, but ignored it for now "so Remus knows now"

"yes … it was not easy for him … you know he was going to marry Mr. Black"

A scowl formed on Severus's lips "the prick couldn't resist flouncing into my office at the end of school and flashing his ring, but this is good. Remus won't be marrying the greedy bastard. Will he be alright though?"

The headmaster smiled sheepishly "I think he will … he's kind of staying at Spinner's End and helping me remodel your old hose to sell it" Albus's eyes twinkled as he saw Harry pay close attention … especially to the words 'sell it'. Clearly the young man liked knowing that Severus was staying.

"of course he is" Severus said with an eye roll "I don't mind … it's good to know someone with fashion sense is doing the remodel" he said making Gellert and Lucius laughed or gagged on their tea in their amusement and Albus huff.

Harry managed to smile, but in all honesty he was too worried about what other subjects that might come up to find much humor in anything. He knew this would come up, but he had no clue Severus was connected to the Potters least of all in a negative way. His fear about how his crush would react about his parentage didn't stop him from trying to comfort Severus when everything about the oath was explained … including Lily's involvement.

Lucius s scowled as he saw the hurt look in his friend's dark eyes … the hurt Lily caused "she's going to regret her actions" he said vowing to get some pay back for Severus in some way, but he couldn't resist smiling as Harry moved to sit on the sturdy armrest of the large plush chair Severus was in and pulled the dark haired wizard close to him. Yes, he definitely approved of Harry.

"she was your first friend, but she wasn't a good friend to you Severus" Albus said comforting also pleased to see Harry's actions and how quickly Severus responded to the blonde's touch. Once Severus recovered from the realization that Lily was never his friend Albus went on to the thing Remus mentioned "in his saddened state Remus mentioned he kept secrets for the Potters. Apparently Remus helped Lily give birth to a child, a boy, when she was 15 and they didn't name him. Instead they sent him away with a house elf and he and the elf were killed by Death Eaters. Does that sound familiar to either of you?"

Lucius frowned as he thought back to that painful time "it would have been big news. Voldemort would have brutally murdered anyone who killed a child. Even Bellatrix went out of her way to keep kids safe. There was this one Death Eater who was caught trying to murder a homeless kid in Knockturn. The only reason that fool wasn't ripped to pieces by Voldemort is because a homeless man dove in front of his curse to protect the kid, but … that Death Eater was mentally destroyed. If someone actually killed a kid … it would not have been pretty"

Gellert nodded "I did some research when you brought this up to me and I couldn't find any records of children deaths though I found one house elf fatality"

"what was the house elf's name?" Severus asked as pieces started to come together.

"Bitsy"

Albus blinked as Harry answered before him and almost seemed heartbroken for some reason "yes, but how do you know Harry?"

"it's simple … I was the unwanted squib of the Potters" (a different continent a they're still managing to mess with me) Harry thought as he prayed he didn't just lose Severus because of an unfortunate blood relation. Mixed colored eyes looked down at the beautiful black orbs hoping to not get a rejection and he saw anger …


	8. Dark Depths

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"it's simple … I was the unwanted squib of the Potters" (a different continent a they're still managing to mess with me) Harry thought as he prayed he didn't just lose Severus because of an unfortunate blood relation. Mixed colored eyes looked down at the beautiful black orbs hoping to not get a rejection and he saw anger …

XXXXXXXXXX

"your parents … are James and Lily Potter?" Severus said calmly though it was clear he was furious. The guests were stuck between feeling shocked and confused.

Harry winced "yes …"

Maybe he could've just never told Severus and prayed no one would find out … no … he already shared enough of his past and he told Severus about Bitsy. With only one elven death it would've been easy to narrow things down. Severus would've discovered it and hiding things only makes things worse …

"the people who went to Hogwarts and had a werewolf help deliver you …" Severus said as if he was confirming that it was the same Potters… not that there were any others.

"I never knew about anyone called Black or Remus or … you. I do recall them mentioning a werewolf, but considering how they referred to him I thought he was a servant or something. I understand if this is too much to accept" Harry said not displaying how much it hurt to have lost Severus.

Severus's eyes widened as he felt Harry pull away and realized what Harry must've thought. He jumped up and caught the director by the arm before he got to the door "I'm not angry at you Harry. How could I blame or hate you when they were the ones who hurt me? Besides they hurt you far worse than me. That's why I'm angry! Those monsters tortured you-" Severus was silenced when the strong director pulled him into a bone melting kiss. Harry couldn't help kissing Severus senseless … he was just so happy this chance wasn't shattered …

Lucius coughed slightly to bring the pair back to their senses though he got scolding look from Albus for ruining a sweet moment "could you clarify what's going on here?"

"umm … sure" Severus said sheepishly as he reluctantly let go of Harry who didn't look embarrassed at all and they both sat back down in their original seats "the night Harry and I discussed the Squib Bylines he felt it was necessary to tell- … warn, me that his parents might get involved once the Bylines circulated the UK" Severus explained, but glanced at Harry … he wasn't sure how much Harry wanted to say on such a personal subject.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, but still seemed tense "my parents … _Lily_ and _James_ _Potter_ " all the wizards present could hear the venom when Harry spoke those names "had me too early in life and outside of wedlock, which as you know is looked down upon by purebloods like the Potters … after my birth I was handed over to, Bitsy, a kind and energetic house elf. I spent four years with Bitsy until one day my caretaker told me my parents were coming to take the both of them home … you know, I was excited … at first they seemed nice" Harry was doing a remarkable job at keeping his emotions in check, but Severus could tell this was by no means an easy subject to discuss and instinctively held the blonde's hand "the first thing my parents did was take me to St. Mungo's to get me checked out … I was diagnosed a squib. My father obliviated the healer and I was taken to the Potter Manor … but not as a child or son … I was the freak with no name who was made into their personal slave and punching bag"

Albus felt his heart ache for the young wizard and allowed a small silence to linger for the director before asking "when did Bitsy pass? Did he help you get here?"

"yes and no, I would not have lived through the harsh treatment if not for Bitsy, but … when I was eight _they_ got bored of me" Harry's eyes seemed to become distant for a second as if recalling a horrendous event "they killed Bitsy in front of me and abandoned me on the streets of Knockturn Alley where I lived with a homeless man for three years" the mismatched eyes glanced at Lucius "his name was Harry and he dove in front of the curse to save me. I took his name … I was badly hurt in that raid and Doc took me to America" he explained surprising nearly everyone there. It was a good thing Draco was out playing in the sand … he was too young to hear this though Lucius promised to explain to his wife later …

Gellert raised an eyebrow "how did he accomplish that when magical travel was all but cut off until recently?"

"I don't know for sure, but since apparating is heavily regulated I suspect it was floo related. You see, he was the one who rigged the international floo connection in my home to connect to outside floo networks so I could attend my conferences in Japan and Australia … he never trusted other people to do it … despite that the restrictions from the UK's side should've prevented transport" Harry trailed off letting them figure it on their own.

Severus sighed as he shook his head "Draco … Doc's meddling made it possible to cross to any floo. I didn't even think about that before"

"we were all too worried about Draco to actually think about it, but where did he appear before? Did Doc really just pop out of a random floo?" Albus asked. This Doc was a strange character. At least Draco's mispronunciation made sense … Ministry and Minitree sounded very similar, but it would be foolish to just randomly guess and hope you pop out of a floo safely.

"that I'm afraid I wasn't conscious for that. My injuries were bleeding heavily and I blacked out. When I woke up I was at Jessica Blum's home" Harry said showing next to no emotion save for his thumb caressing Severus's hand.

"ah Jessica … I just met her after a quick meeting with Adina. We were working out some details for the Squid Treatment Plan. Does she know Doc well?" Gellert asked curiously.

Harry chuckled as if the question was absurd "lots of people know of Doc. Some are gifted with a little insight on him, but no one knows who he is … his name is fake, his blood matches no one and he appears and disappears with the skill that puts ghosts to shame … those who are closer to him only know that he loves his little greenhouse with his campanula plant, the type called Elizabeth and has a thing for chocolate"

Lucius raised an eyebrow "so he's a mystery"

"a very strange mystery that claims to be nearly as old as Merlin at times and shifts between states of sanity and insanity without any rhyme or reason … though I know more than most and can handle his antics … I owe the old nutcase a great deal. It was his surprise spell casting fit that changed my hair and eyes … permanently it seems" Harry shrugged uncaringly.

Albus's eyes widened in realization "Remus did mention you looked differently … oh dear … as you know now Remus is a werewolf and he did mark you as his cub. If he caught even a small whiff of your scent he'll know who you are. Is that something you want?" the headmaster asked doing a marvelous job at hiding his ever growing distain for the Potters.

"from what I heard so far about this Remus I can at least take comfort in the fact that he won't go to telling on me … I would have no problem meeting him" Harry admitted feeling fascinated at the unexpected chance.

"I want to understand something though" Lucius commented, but paused to think on how best to word his thoughts "you told Severus about you're situation because you wanted to warn him or that's how it sounds … why are you so sure they'll attempt to bring you back into lives? Yes, they are manipulative bullies, but they can't think they'll get you to agree? Why would they even believe you're alive when you were tossed into a war zone? There's no way Black will like this. Narcissa is his cousin so I know the man is a selfish prick, but he is a prick that hates the treatment towards squibs and they have two kids, James and Violet, who will not like that they had big brother-" Lucius frowned as Harry visibly paled.

The director covered his mouth with his opposite hand as his other hand tensed in Severus's grip "they have children?" he asked. Lucius winced as he realized Harry couldn't have known that. It must've hurt knowing you were the only one left behind.

Severus scowled a Lucius, but sighed "yes they have two kids. One headed to Hogwarts this year with Draco" he answered clearly not happy that Draco would be with a Potter, but he noticed a change in Harry's demeanor … something wasn't right …

"I suppose that's a silver lining" Harry commented absentmindedly as he adjusted his glasses. It was an odd comment to make, but before anyone could ask what he meant he continued "to say my parents love the spotlight is an understatement … they will do whatever necessary to make their status and reputations the talk of the town. It's a sick desperate need … they are manipulative. They are bullies. They are selfish. When something is in the way of what they want they will throw a tantrum. They are mentally incapable seeing the reality that isn't all about them or of showing real remorse albeit they will seem like it at times, but that's all for show and guilt is saved for when they think they might have accidently made more problems to correct. In a case like me they will only feel bad because they realized they might have missed a chance at fame. Now that squibs are the new in thing they want that chance to parade me around saying they never abandoned me and prove they were always better than everyone else. They don't need love, they need accessories"

Albus felt there was a warning in here somewhere and the chilling feeling in his chest was screaming that it had to do with the children "why are you concerned about James and Violet?"

Harry remained silent for a second before letting go of Severus's hand to stand up and take a couple long strides so he stood in front of Albus "I don't know the full extent of how they act in public, but I know they value their reputation so it is obvious they aren't as bad as any of you believe. They are far worse. I know what goes on in that house. I know how they treated me. Severus said it already. They tortured me in horrific ways from curses to beatings to starvation. The list continues and it was all because I had the nerve to be a blemish in their perfect world … that kind of attitude doesn't change because you remove one blemish and I'm sure you, Lucius and Severus can agree that children are not born to be cooperative"

The silver eyes narrowed dangerously "you think the kids are being hurt" he concluded making Albus, Gellert and Severus stiffen and they all seemed very close to killing someone.

"it won't be as obvious or as bad as it was with me. There will be scars. Before I had mine removed with potions the bulk were on my back and caused by the cutting curse or a belt, but I bet the scars are covered with a charm. Perhaps even potions and spells were used on the mind. They never bothered doing that with me, but I heard them discussing it before involving a woman named … Weasel? Maybe …" Harry said as he tried to recall the name of one of the Potters potential victims.

"do you mean Mrs. Weasley?" Gellert gasped in shock. This could be bad since her husband Arthur was a Ministry worker and he could tell his wife things most people, especially the Potters, should not know …

Harry hummed in thought "it's possible, but it always seemed like they referred to her as a weasel … of course they thought everyone was beneath them and will treat people like that behind closed doors" he looked back at Albus "the second you have one of those kids in your reach get them help"

Albus nodded seriously "I will … that training program for the new branch of the Ministry is starting right?" he asked Gellert.

"yes, in fact, over the next two months we'll be going through a mass training program in both healing and Auror training with the American ministry's help. It will be needed in many respects. The number of squibs coming out of the wood work is startling and considering this new insight on the Potters we need to get the Domestic Violence & Child Protection branch up and running fast … we just need help with our own orphanage and preschool" Gellert said.

"Narcissa would jump at the chance to help" Severus commented earning a chuckle of agreement from Lucius. This news that the entire thing will take two months made him want to sulk. Harry's offer for a dinner date was for after the Squib Bylines were set up so he will have awhile to wait … however this was good news in a way. This will give him time to find a way to get rid of the mark on his arm. Those new seed samples might hold the key!

Harry smiled and went over to kiss Severus before sitting back down "we'll have to reconsider when our dinner date happens. Waiting two months sounds too long"

Gellert blinked "oops … did I say two months? I meant two days. You should go on that date right away" he blatantly lied in a teasing way that earned him a glare from Severus, which got worse when Lucius and Albus started laughing. The glare quickly fizzled away when he felt Harry's hand in his … he was finding it hard to stay mad at anything when Harry's with him … except with the Potters. Screw that former childhood friendship with Lily. Those people are going to pay for what they did …

"hey Dad! Dolphins!" Draco yelled as he shot into the house before darting back outside.

"dear Merlin … now I'm never going to get him to leave this place" Lucius groaned in mock despair as he and everyone else left the house to see the dolphins swim through the warding barrier and linger awhile before leaving … the wards only keep out dangerous creatures like jellyfish and sharks so dolphins can stop by without an issue …

Narcissa smiled as her son went right to the water and watched the mammals swim away "we're going to need a vacation home here" she said jokingly and glanced at her husband knowing she missed something big "what happened?"

The Malfoy family head sighed and kissed his wife on he temple "the cheerful news is that Gellert needs help getting a place for an orphanage and preschool together and that seemed right up your alley if you'd like to help?"

"I'd love to! … now what's the not so cheery news?" Narcissa asked, but frowned in concern at the dark look that crossed Lucius's handsome face.

"I'll show you the pensieve memory later" Lucius promised which was enough for Narcissa.

Albus smiled as he looked at Harry and Severus who were standing close to each other on the sand watching the water "they make a sweet couple"

"yes … Harry reminds me of myself. Handsome, charming and dashing" Gellert said with a grin.

The headmaster rolled his eyes "of course … you have dip on your shirt Romeo" he said and chuckled as he saw his husband spell the tasty glob of snack dip and pretended it was never there.

A cheery tune brought Harry's attention to his phone and he glanced at the text displayed "not even one full day and you have over 60 people lining up to test your potion and two people have tested it already. You'll have a lot of data to look through by the end of the week"

Severus smiled and leaned against Harry's arm "I look forward to it. I was the one who tested my potion first so who tested it right after?" Severus mused knowing Harry probably couldn't give out that kind of information.

"I did" Harry said calmly and looked down when he felt Severus shift to look up at him "I had a lot of poorly healed broken bones" he explained with a shrug and leaned down to kiss Severus softly "it was a pleasure seeing you and I'm glad to meet all of you, but I should get back to fixing this mess at Decoction" he said and bid everyone farewell as he walked away.

"you have yourself a keeper there" Narcissa said making Severus blush lightly with his heart still fluttering. It meant the world to him that Harry tried his potion. They took a quick trip around the magical town Firelights and bought many things including a large order of multiple Potion Puppets products and some cellphones …

XXXXXXXXXX

In the UK a young dark haired boy with brown eyes was looking out of the window of a bedroom in the Potter Manor. A creak of the door opening made him feel a sense of dread, but that turned to relief when he saw his little dark haired sister looking at him with those big green eyes "hey Violet"

Violet climbed on his bed to see his back "does it hurt a lot? What made them mad?" she asked worried about the angry red lashes across her brother's back.

"I said I didn't want to hate someone before getting to know them … I was supposed to add 'except Slytherins' and I was forced to take that potion again" James said bitterly.

"it'll be ok. Soon you'll be gone and maybe someone at school can help us" she said hopefully as she cuddled close to her brother.

James scoffed "how? The potions keeps us from talking about what they do and Mom hides the marks so there's no way to hint to someone … and you heard the conversation at dinner. They're going to donate to that program building that new branch in the Ministry that's for saving kids. Once that happens … no one will help us" he growled angrily.

The young girl sniffled "yeah … but at least you won't be here and soon I won't be either" she said as they huddled together being careful not to hurt each other's wounds …


	9. Goals

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The young girl sniffled "yeah … but at least you won't be here and soon I won't be either" she said as they huddled together being careful not to hurt each other's wounds …

XXXXXXXXXX

"now if you neglect to include the lacewing, which is another common mistake, this will happen" Harry said from behind a barrier set up outside Decoction with a group of young students and some other potion masters including Severus who was allowed to oversee the lessons as promised … and by lessons Harry apparently meant 'blow up cauldrons in order to make the youngest students realize how dangerous potions were' and destroying enchanted store front dummies "see the spray … that's deadly if not caught quickly. Never breath in potion fumes or let spray set on your skin" Harry said as the dummy at the cauldron was sprayed by the overflowing potion … and burst into flames soon after …

The blunt statement was followed by a few more demonstrations to further traumatize every student there. When one test dummy neglected to properly dice the mandrake root and was covered in painful looking blisters Severus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The kids looked scared and they clearly got the point, which made Severus tempted to go back to teaching just to try this tactic on the dunderheads at Hogwarts, but then he remembered the stress of grading and exam writing … he hated those things so much that there was no way he'll go back to teaching.

"technically these potions are for next year. The ones you'll be doing for your summer homework aren't as volatile, but they are more dangerous than the salves you did for practicing ingredient preparation during your first year so do pay attention. Read the recipes thoroughly before you start and never close your hands when dropping ingredients into the cauldron. That's a good way to miss something that is stuck between your fingers and we saw happens when certain things are left out. Have fun brewing!" Harry said perhaps too cheerfully after such a demonstration, but the kids went to their stations inside where the older students already started their own assignments under the other potion masters' watchful eyes.

"you terrified them" Severus whispered softly in amusement as Harry came over to the upper level where he was watching the kids below.

"I do what I must to drive the point home" Harry said with a smirk. Admittedly he did enjoy the display, but he was happy knowing he did all he could to mentally prepare the kids for brewing dangers "I want them to know what could happen if you don't. you can't control kids, but you can protect by giving them knowledge so I'd like to think anyone would do the same no matter how awkward it may be … especially for their own kids- … never mind. What did you think of the Herbology reports?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the quick change in subject, but ignored it for now "it was incredibly enlightening. I have a project that will benefit greatly from using the clipping of one of the new sprouts. I signed up for one of the first cuts"

"good move. The saplings are small so everything will be limited for the time being … I will be going over to Britain in a couple weeks to oversee the squib treatment program" Harry commented seemingly unconcerned with the fact.

"what?" Severus blinked. He was positive that he heard Harry wrong, but it soon became startling obvious that the director was not joking "are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry sighed "it has nothing to do with want. The Squib Bylines are my invention and, more to the point, most of the healers helping with treating and training the UK's squibs are from Decoction. I am obligated to oversee at least some of the program. I can use this teaching excuse for only two more weeks"

A twinge of guilt hit Severus "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone to the healers here-"

The blonde sighed as he shook his head "this is not your fault. Not by a long shot. The people in the UK needed assistance and as their representative you got help. Whether you went through Decoction for medical help or not it doesn't matter since it is still my bylines. Of course there is something you could do for me to make it easier"

"tell me" Severus urged hoping to help Harry in any way.

"have dinner with me before that" Harry said as he stood straight and looked down at Severus through those glasses.

Severus just gaped, but said nothing. The first word that entered his mind 'yes!', but he wanted time. Time to remove the mark tainting his arm and he had to get rid of that before he could even try to have a relationship "I … don't know … there are a lot of things I can get passed, but … I have to erase one thing if I want to move forward" the dark haired wizard answered honestly as he looked away from Harry and down at the students below. His breath hitched as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and a leg move up to part his legs "H-Harry?"

"I understand completely … that's why I accepted the change in the colors of my eyes and hair so easily" Harry whispered against the shell of Severus's ear earning a shiver from the smaller wizard "I will wait as long as you need, but …" he paused and let his left hand rest on the slim hip. The blonde tugged the shirt out of the pants and his thumb slipped under the hem of the shirt to stroke a bare hip "don't expect me to not express how I feel" Harry whispered hotly into that sensitive ear.

As a pair of lips caressed his neck Severus bit his lip to keep down a mewl, but the hand trailing along his hip a casually slipping under the hem of his pants was not helping keeping his mind together "ah … Harry p-please not here … nghh … someone can see" Severus gasped softly and squirmed in the blonde's strong grasp.

"no one can see through the rail" Harry commented absentmindedly before continuing his molesting of the neck and it was true. The railing for the upper level was solid to act as a shield so those watching the brewing below won't be caught in the fumes and the rails will minimize the injuries in case of an explosion or spray. Harry can tease Severus from the stomach down and no one would know anything beyond the few kisses to the neck was happening.

"b-but H-Harry … nghh" Severus's knees were shaking as the simple touches just over his crotch made his body react. So gentle … so intimate … no one has touched him so lovingly before. It was making his pants tight with need.

"tell me to stop and I will" Harry said as he stepped back pulling Severus with him.

Dazed black eyes widened as he was pulled into a closet and he felt himself being pinned against a wall. He felt himself melt as he locked eyes with the blonde "Harry…" Severus breathed wistfully, but he couldn't find any words to express his feelings so instead he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry passionately. When the steamy kiss ended Severus quickly retreated from the closet leaving Harry behind.

"trouble in paradise director?" Wyatt sneered after Severus all but ran passed him. Harry merely adjusted his glasses in response to the question. First off it wasn't the man's business and Harry knew why Severus left so quickly. It wasn't to get away from the director, but actually to get his goal completed faster so they can be together …

Wyatt gave a smug smirk thinking he hit a nerve "so tell me _director_ , it has been three days, did you fix that leak issue? No potion master will feel safe legally if you haven't. I'd hate for you to lose your job"

Harry looked indifferent at the older man who wouldn't care if Harry was bleeding to death "the living glass in the front door registered Amy as the person who brought in a guest the day of the leak. That person turned out to be a reporter"

"very good, so you fired her then" Wyatt scoffed condescendingly.

"no, as I do with anyone I give them the benefit of the doubt. I asked her to give me a pensive memory proving where she was at the time of leak and she did so. She was helping a medical team provide treat to a potion master who had an accident in their lab. Don't even bother asking for I can't give out that private information" Harry said before Wyatt could try to get some information.

"I wouldn't dream of prying" Wyatt said with a hint of irritation in his tone "so this means you're leaving Decoction open to a lawsuit by not finding the culprit"

The director glanced at Wyatt "I may as well tell you now since I'll be announcing it in a few minutes. Trent found me saying that he saw a 'fake Amy' with someone only an hour before the leak. He gave me a pensieve memory showing that someone who looked like Amy did enter the building at that time. Since the memory conflicts with Amy's memory I concluded that a Poly Juice potion was used. I fixed the wards on the front door to include some breath tests. If someone tests positive for that potion now they will be detained and arrested for identity theft"

"that's good to know" Wyatt said with a fake smile that was very close to becoming a snarl.

"yes, I won't let that happen again. I must say I'm pleased that you were so concerned about the other potion masters who have put themselves at legal risk by proposing potions under such a security breach. After all you haven't put yourself at risk for … decades if the reports are to be believed" Harry commented not caring that he just basically insulted the man by saying that he hasn't had a good idea in a long time or that Wyatt snarled at him before storming out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa stood next to Albus with a smile as she saw the dozens of healers, both UK and American, working together to help the patients filing into St. Mungo's. Everyone worked in shifts so there was not only a constant stream of well rested healers, but also a chance to teach the healers from the UK the more up to date methods beyond the Bylines. For now treating all squibs is the main focus, but soon every facet of the medical field will be on par with magical America …

"this is working wonderfully" Narcissa said happily.

"yes it is and Draco is helping out too" Albus chuckled as he watched the young Malfoy play with some of the squib children who were waiting in the lobby for treatment. He even provided the potion toys, some crayons and other art supplies for the kids to enjoy … the very supplies Narcissa brought so her son wouldn't get bored.

"I know, I couldn't be more proud of him" Narcissa smiled proudly as her son played and laughed with the other kids whose parents looked just as sad as they were happy at the same sight. Many people must be wracked with guilt over how they treated their family members for what they now know is just a medical condition that needs treatment.

Albus smiled as he turned to check a row of cauldrons bubbling in the lab "we have a bit of time before the next batches of potions are ready … Adina told Gellert that Harry intends to stop by and see things personally"

"I'm volunteering with Draco everyday until the properties for the orphanage are fixed up and ready for children so tell me what day Harry comes. I can keep that witch out of his hair" Narcissa hissed.

"she still comes?" Albus sighed as he thought about the Lady Potter.

The Lady Malfoy clenched her teeth when she recalled the memories Lucius showed her "yes, she hasn't spotted me yet since I've been in the lab, but I hear her. She has the nerve to say the nastiest comments to people. She is constantly putting other people down for how they treated squibs when she is by far the worst of any of them. James and Sirius stop by too. Yesterday they were all here and bragging about how they donated a large sum of money to the new ministry branch. You might want Gellert check into that and clip any strings that may be attached to that money"

"I will, thank you. I remember all to well what happens when Potters get a little power over others and I refuse to let it affect any more kids" Albus said with determination in his voice, but then a new healer came into St. Mungo's "Peter? Peter Pettigrew is that you?"

The tall young man with mousy brown hair wearing a healer's uniform stopped in his tracks and grinned as he saw the headmaster "Headmaster Dumbledore! It's been too long!" Peter said as he came over.

"it has! My you have grown!" Albus exclaimed as he looked over the handsome young man who was once the pudgy little buy who became so sick years ago "it's good to see that you recovered … did they ever figure out what happened? No one contacted me after you were sent to St. Mungo's and then you were pulled out of school"

Peter frowned "yeah, everything went quickly … it turns out I was being drugged by someone … we don't know who did it, but my mother pulled me out for my own safety. I was tutored and became an apprentice here during the war … umm headmaster, I know it was a long time ago, but … well, when I became sick did Remus try to contact me? It's just he didn't have an owl and I was curious" the healer remarked sheepishly.

"please call me Albus, you aren't a student anymore. To answer your question he did, many times actually, but he made the mistake of trusting the wrong person with his letters" Narcissa smirked as she saw a little extra twinkle in the old wizard's eyes "a lot has been going on with him and he has been distracting himself with a remodeling project for me. I will get him to stop by and see you. It will cheer him up" Albus said with a smile.

The healer's eyes lit up "that would be great Albus! I look forward to seeing him again. I only just started this program today, but I will be here for the rest of it to learn as much as possible so I'll be here at any time" Peter said cheerfully, but both Albus and Narcissa saw the healer's eyes narrow at someone. They both turned and saw Lily, James and Sirius entering the hospital. Perhaps Peter knew or at least suspected the person behind his 'sickness' and was cautious around them "excuse me, I'm expected to start learning with Tracey. It'd be rude to keep her waiting" he said with much less cheer than before and walked away.

Narcissa resisted the urge to glare at the unwelcome newcomers and began checking the potions "everything's ready Albus. Shall we start pouring?"

"yes, of course" Albus said hastily and went into the lab filled with cauldrons brewing potions. Most important being Dreamless Sleep and Calming potions for the type A and B squibs treatment plans.

"my, my, the Malfoy family must be having some trouble these days if you have to find work here" Lily said with her usual fake concern as she entered the lab with James and Sirius. You knew she was greatly enjoying the thought of other people going through hard times.

"nope" Narcissa commented absentmindedly as she filled several vials with potions "we're doing better than ever and it's because of that we're giving back. I'm volunteering with brewing and even providing topnotch equipment and ingredients. There really is no better way to get involved. Why don't you help? You were good at potions if I recall and it'd be better than standing around like an old disgusting pest waiting for someone to notice it" Narcissa said with her own dose of fake cheer.

Lily let a horrified look slip onto her features for a brief second before covering it up. Clearly the thought of hard work disturbed her "I'm afraid we don't have time"

James nodded also not happy about the idea of pulling his own weight "we just stopped by to see the progress"

"yeah and it's horrifying that so many kids were abandoned for no reason expect that they didn't have what their parents wanted. It's sick! What happened to wanting kids just have a child to love?" Sirius snapped angrily as he looked at the people in the waiting room. He had no clue that he just insulted his own friends though Albus and Narcissa enjoyed the Potters twitches "I bet your filthy snake family tortured those poor children who couldn't help how they were born" he glared at Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed "I'm your cousin Sirius so you know what _my_ family was like, but if you mean the Malfoys then you're partly wrong. There were squibs in every family and the Malfoys were no exception to the removing the squib tradition, but they were more merciful than most and placed the children with muggle families. According to some of the accounts they made sure that they all went to loving homes even checked up on them to be sure. They didn't like that squibs had no magic, but they knew they still carried their blood and deserved respect if only for that. They never hurt any squib or any child save for Lucius's mother who loved hurting people, but that's not important. Speaking of kids you should bring your kids to help. I'm sure all these healers would love to meet them" the Lady Malfoy said.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked sounding nervous.

"I can hear you from in here. You always talk about them so I'm sure the staff would like to see them after all your bragging" Narcissa commented innocently making Albus smirk. Lily and James visibly relaxed and Sirius remained clueless to the tension.

"where is Remus?" Sirius demanded.

Albus chuckled "all I know is that he threw his ring in the fire and I assume that means he wants nothing to do with you"

When Sirius realized the old wizard wouldn't give him anything he stormed out with the Potters not knowing that several surprises lay just around the corner ...


	10. Collisions

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

When Sirius realized the old wizard wouldn't give him anything he stormed out with the Potters not knowing that several surprises lay just around the corner ...

XXXXXXXXXX

With great care Jessica trimmed the leaves of one of the newest sprouts. Each of the formerly extinct plants were clipped carefully and the first ever samples were bottled for the potion masters who were waiting for them. She got a tray ready and set it in front of Severus who was patiently waiting, but then she spotted someone actually trying to take a bottle off the tray as Severus grabbed a copy of the Herbologist's reports …

"what are you doing Wyatt?" Jessica snapped making Severus turn to glare at the man behind him.

"my apologies, I thought this was my tray" Wyatt said with a charming smile that looked a little strained as he set the vial back on the tray.

Jessica raised an eyebrow "your name isn't on the sign up sheet"

"there must be a mistake because I signed up and should be given my samples" Wyatt demanded.

Severus scoffed as he took his own tray "I was informed that there are only ten people allowed on the list in the beginning I was with the seven other people who got here early to pick up their trays. That's eight trays and there are only two trays left on the shelf neither of which have your name so you aren't getting a tray"

"this is despicable behavior. You can't just fabricate the facts and deny people their rightful things" Wyatt scowled.

Both Severus and Jessica seemed momentarily stunned at this man's nerve, but before the herbologist could yell at the fool for such nasty accusations Harry entered the Verdure dome "is there a problem here?"

"you could say that. I was denied my tray of samples because this herbologist is playing favorites. I won't stand for a place with such terrible treatment towards others" Wyatt snapped in an arrogant and dramatic flare.

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked over to the tablet on the wall next to the entrance "a poor work environment is a terrible thing to go through so allow me confirm exactly what happened. As I announced I amped up the security after that leak, but since there was an increase in risk with rare and extinct plants here I added a security ward around the Verdure dome for protection. It keeps track of everyone's comings and goings and identifies who's magic it is … give me a moment" Severus smirked as he watched Harry tap a few keys on the tablet and glanced at Wyatt who's demeanor shifted from arrogant to slight stiff … perhaps he was nervous "hmmm … it says that you have been in the Verdure dome since the leak incident, but not since the sample sign up sheet was brought out. That means you never signed the list. Care to explain …" Harry said as he turned away from the tablet to face Wyatt.

"I must've neglected to sign the sheet" Wyatt remarked coldly before turning and briskly walking away.

Harry not so subtly adjusted his glasses with his middle finger instead of the usual thumb and pointer combo, which made Severus smirk at the action that went mostly unseen "Wyatt" Harry called out in a stern tone making the man stop in his tracks "in the spirit of promoting a friendly workplace it only seems fair that you should apologize to Jessica since you did accuse her of some very unethical actions, which turned out to be untrue. Don't you agree?"

A slight grinding teeth sound was heard before Wyatt turned around and looked at Jessica with a cold stare "my apologies"

"mistakes happen" Jessica shrugged with a slightly smug smile that seemed to irritate the wizard further, but the second the man turned back around her eyes narrowed. She waited until the creep left to huff "the nerve of that man! Why haven't you thrown him out yet?" she demanded.

Harry sighed "you know that I have a responsibility to keep things fair around here. If I tossed out every potion master who seems to come off as pushy or asks too many questions then I'd have to toss out half of the staff. Besides have you noticed how he's wording things?"

The herbologist frowned in confusion so Severus answered "he's making each confrontation appear to make him out as the victim or that he was trying to help by testing out security. If his original plan of getting information that will destroy the reputation of the director works then he wins, but even if it fails and Harry accuses him of misconduct then he can go to the authorities. Wyatt will play the victim and spin it in a way that would hurt the reputation of this place and Harry's position anyway" he said as double checked that the vials on his tray were all there. Wyatt was a bastard, but cunning none the less. Severus wanted to punch the man in the face for trying such methods to ruin Harry's reputation.

"that prick" Jessica scowled.

"yes he is, but I need a better reason than that to get rid of him" Harry said before all too casually leaning over and kissing on lips. The tender kiss was brief, but it left Severus in a daze "have a good day Severus"

Severus just watched as Harry walked away, but jumped a little when Jessica started giggling "what's so funny?" he blushed in embarrassment.

"nothing, you're just so cute together … you know I was worried Harry would never find someone" Jessica said with a soft grateful smile.

"Harry can find and have anyone he wants" Severus said still under the belief that he wasn't the person Harry should settle for. The director should find a young handsome man, but for some unfathomable reason he made it clear that he wanted Severus.

"do you honestly think some young surfer or other guy around his age will understand what his life was like or be able to handle the people in his life, good and bad, the way you would?" Jessica asked and was glad to see the potion master actually consider the point. No doubt the director's parents came to mind "do you love him?"

Severus sighed and looked towards the door where Harry exited just moments ago "hopelessly"

"that's all that matters" Jessica grinned clearly pleased with the answer.

The potion master snorted in amusement as he picked up his tray and copy of the reports. As he left the Verdure dome he saw Wyatt leave Decoction, which he hoped will be for a while because that man is becoming more of a menace each day. Of course Severus quickly pushed the man from his mind so he could focus on the task he desperately wants to accomplish.

While heading up to his lab he considered the information in the herbology reports. It's amazing what this discover could do for everyone today, but this second he wanted to focus on this one selfish goal … removing the Dark Mark. All his calculations show a week long brew with just about the amount of the ingredients provided should suffice, but that means he only gets one shot at this before Harry has to leave so he can't make a single mistake. With great care he started brewing and watched every reaction in case something went wrong. He even decided to unlatch the cabinet to spin out the surprisingly comfortable bed and planned to stay in that lab for the next couple days so he knew nothing would go wrong.

Hours of careful brewing passed and Severus was about to lay back on the bed to rest, but just as his head hit the pillow his phone buzzed "who would call now-oh … it's just Albus. Fuck, is that Spinner's End?! Remus should do this for a living" Severus gaped as he looked at the picture of the now very different Spinner's End that clearly had a few walls removed and was cleaned of all the hideous dark wood. He texted a quick message and went to sleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus entered the hose that was once quite depressing and opened the door to find a very different place "oh my!"

"sorry Albus! If I knew you were dropping by today I would've cleaned up a bit more" Remus said sheepishly as he kept sweeping the floor. Two full walls were removed revealing a kitchen that opened up to the living room and dining room. All of the old ceiling and walls were gone along with all the heavy wood molding, which was mostly rotten from years of neglect. In the place of the walls was fresh drywall ready for painting, which could be seen going up the walls along the stairs so Remus did the upper level too apparently. The only original part of the house left were the wooden stairs, which were sturdy and quite nice.

"don't apologize! This place looks much better already" Albus said cheerfully while exploring.

"this part was easy. Everything was either too stained or damaged or rotten to salvage so I just removed it. I consulted a construction elf about the walls, plumbing and wiring in this place. The elf fixed everything so it would be easy to remove the walls and not have any surprises, but still keep it as a muggle approved house. I just have to paint and do the floors. The floors will be last since I don't want to get paint over new floors" Remus explained as he placed the swept up debris into the trash. He had to be careful about using magic in this muggle area so he has been doing a bit, like cleaning and moving the furniture out, without magic "oh I gave the good furniture to charity and dumped the rest"

The headmaster smiled approvingly "excellent! I have to send Severus a picture" Albus exclaimed as he whipped out his new phone and snapped a picture of the first floor.

"what's that?" Remus asked as he came over and looked at the strange rectangular object in Albis's hand. He gasped when he did indeed see a picture of the first floor on the screen.

"impressive isn't it? This is a cellphone. Muggles have been advancing in their own technologies. This is a magically modified one from America-oh! Severus is sending a message" Albus smiled as the text appeared …

 _From Severus ~ So there is potential! I nearly burned the place down before._

"yeah, I'm not surprised. If anything I'm shocked he didn't" the old wizard snorted in amusement.

Remus chuckled "that does sound like him. Where can I get one of these?" he asked curiously as he looked at the phone.

"I'll get you one when I go meet Severus again! Gellert and I are slowly introducing this magically enhanced muggle tech into magical Britain and we could use all the help we can get" Albus smiled as Remus perked up at the thought. The werewolf was always a kind and helpful person. Far too good for Sirius Black. Remus deserved someone smart and kind who will take care of him "if you aren't busy would care to help at St. Mungo's. I've been volunteering with Narcissa in brewing potions for the squib treatments"

Remus blushed sheepishly "I was never that good at potions"

"no, but you were excellent at charms. Most of the former squibs are displaying strong bouts of accidental magic. It's a great sign that everything is going well, but it can cause some distractions so we need someone who can reverse the magic before it gets out of hand" Albus said happy to see that Remus agreed.

Of course a quick clean was done before leaving, but that didn't take long. Remus had to buy some paint and get something to eat so he had to leave sooner or later. When Albus and Remus arrived it was a bit of a chaotic scene. Most of the healers were busy with their own patients so the people waiting in the lobby were on their own when the accidental magic started. Of course once one kid's magic reacted another kid would freak out and everything would spiral out of control from there. At first Albus helped, but it was clear he was needed in the lab so Remus had to finish.

A sweet young boy the name of Draco was helping a lot by calming the younger kids down so it was easy to catch up with reversing all the strange things like various new hair colors and chairs floating in the air. With everything under control he could relax and just wait for any other episodes. Since there was a cafeteria on the top floor he decided to go up and order a quick meal. On the way up the stairs he ran into someone … literally …

"I'm sorry about that" Remus quickly apologized as he righted himself and then looked up at the rather handsome man he ran into "are you alright?"

The man just looked down and smiled "you haven't change at all Remus"

"you know me?" Remus was baffled at first, but then he took a closer look and subtly sniffed the man's scent and he realized who it was "Peter! It's been years! What happened back then? I'm so sorry if it seemed like I didn't owl you-"

Peter chuckled "Albus mentioned that you did try to contact and I always knew you didn't have an owl so I was never mad. I'm just glad to see you" he said kindly. Out in the distance he heard the Potters appear for their daily visit and saw Remus stiffen in fear "lets go and get something to eat upstairs. We can catch up in safety there since they don't go anywhere that isn't five stars" Peter gave a charming smile as he took Remus's hand and pulled him up the steps all the way to the fifth floor. Once in the cafeteria they both relaxed and bought something to eat.

As Remus and Peter sat down at the same table the werewolf sighed "I can't believe they're here" Remus frowned and tried to eat though the thought of James, Lily and Sirius made him almost too nervous to eat.

"they've come every single day since day one, but I'm a bit surprise to see them again today. It almost feels like they're getting anxious about something, but that's not important. How have you been?" Peter asked curiously as he munched on his meal.

Remus blushed lightly suddenly feeling a bit shy "not too much really. I used to be friends with the Potters until recently when I discovered something horrible about the people I trusted for so long. Now I just want to avoid them completely for a long time so I'm helping a friend remodel his childhood home to sell" Remus said trying not to go into detail.

"and how have you been handling the full moon? I noticed that it was rough during what time we had together in school. Is it still rough?" Peter winced as Remus looked at him clearly more than a little shocked by the question "I'm sorry, asking that type of question is a bad habit of mine. I've been a healer too long I guess. It's fusing with me" Peter said jokingly.

"that's not it … I just didn't realize you knew about me being a werewolf let alone since school" Remus said feeing absolutely baffled. If Peter knew why did he immediately want to become friends? Anyone else would run away.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh "it's kind of a weird story. I come from a mixed family. My aunt is a werewolf, my uncle is a vampire and there's even some debate on Veela blood somewhere, but there's no proof. I had a cousin dating a goblin back then too, but they're married now. Back then I had to stay quiet about my family, but because I had relatives like that I was able to tell what you were the second I saw you. Even though I was human I felt more comfortable around you and … well I also had a big crush on you"

"y-you did?" Remus blushed as Peter nodded. Now that he thought about he did remember Peter always being so sweet and even offering to carry his books. Now it made sense, but something didn't and with his new view on his former friends he wondered if perhaps there was a connection between them and Peter's illness "Peter … what happened all those years ago?"

"I errr …I was being drugged" Peter said softly.

"drugged? …" Remus paused to think about that word and his eyes widened as he realized exactly what that meant "you mean poisoned don't you? … by what and who did it?"

Peter winced, he hated using that word no matter how accurate it was … it brought back memories of a frightening time in his life "that is another word for it … no one knows for sure, but it had to be someone who had access to fresh mandrake and my pillowcase. Fresh mandrake is very toxic and apparently someone was applying the sap to a few things I touch even my pillowcase. My skin absorbed it and I became sick"

"your pillowcase?" Remus frowned and thought back. James and Sirius could've done it easily. In fact, Sirius had a habit of sitting on Peter's bed when they played games. Remus suddenly felt really stupid as he remembered his controlling jealous ex "you believe it was Sirius, don't you?" Peter nodded silently "dear merlin, everyday I learn something that makes wonder why I was friends with these people. Though I guess it was a good thing it happened when it did. I was able to break off my engagement with Sirius easily instead of dealing with a messy divorce"

The healer's eyes lit up at that tidbit of information "ummm … if you need any help with the remodel I can help. I mean if you want of course"

Remus smiled "I'd like that" he said and they settled into a peaceful silence as they ate their meal …

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been a few days since the brewing for this potion started and Severus was thinking it might be ok to go home quickly and get a change of clothes. He never really planned ahead for this since he was so focused on the actual potion, but a fresh change of clothes is needed after sleeping in them for three days … nearly four. After a quick rinse in the shower so he didn't look too much like he slept for days in a lab he checked his potion and left the lab. To his surprise it was quite early, but he wanted to leave anyway.

"if I hurry I can grab some bathing supplies and take a decent shower at my lab" Severus said as he rushed through the less busy streets of the magical town of Firelights. The statue of the witch holding her orb came into view. Since the current passwords are displayed on the tablets in the potion labs he knew the word needed to get back in Firelights without needing to waste time checking his TV "that's odd …" Severus said when the water streams took a bit longer than usual to shift.

It didn't really bother him though so he stepped forward onto the path the water revealed as it moved. He was just about to cross when he caught sight of a car speeding right at him. The car was coming out of the very statue that was supposed to prevent accidents and yet Severus was inches away from being rundown …


	11. Manipulations

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

It didn't really bother him though so he stepped forward onto the path the water revealed as it moved. He was just about to cross when he caught sight of a car speeding right at him. The car was coming out of the very statue that was supposed to prevent accidents and yet Severus was inches away from being rundown …

XXXXXXXXXX

In a flash the water around the statue whirled around cloaking Severus in a protective barrier and forced the car up into the air removing all it's traction. As the young male driver, who seemed to be suffering a panic attack over what nearly happened, was pulled out by the water tendrils the statue came to life and looked down at Severus and the car. Her eyes looked worried and pissed at the same time. The orb in the statue's hands began glowing red and several Aurors appeared with Adina …

"dear Merlin! Medical assistance now! Get the rune masters here and the Director of Decoction too!" Adina yelled in an authoritative voice, which was different from her usual friendly tone as the aurors warded off the area "the rune masters who maintain the statue need to release you so just hold on a second Severus. The water is meant to protect should the other wards fail"

"I understand" Severus bit out though he wasn't happy about it. Every second that passed made him more and more nervous he became about his potion, which was brewing. After barely a minute of waiting for the rune masters and healers Severus scrapped the idea about going home and was fully prepared to race back to Decoction. The only reason he calmed down was because Harry arrived and was instantly at his side even when the water was pulling back to release him.

Harry watched the healers check Severus over as the rune masters examined the statue's orb "this is a very strange occurrence"

"yes, very" Adina agreed and perked up as the three wizards and witches in green robes that marked them as the rune masters on duty came over with the glowing red orb "what's the status?"

The rune master with a badge stepped up "someone overrode the first five of the 10 safety wards. It was rather sloppy work, but … there were a few other alterations. Someone deliberately used a small amount of Potion Master Snape's magic as a trigger. Everything safety wise would shut off and it would become dangerous to cross"

"so someone tried to kill me" Severus said bluntly after being checked out by the healers and coming over to stand next to Harry "I don't leave my magic laying around so easily so how could someone take it?" he asked more than a little irritated at the delay.

An auror came over "that's a good question actually. Can you think of any enemies here or where you may have left any samples of your magic in the last …" the auror paused and looked at the rune masters for a confirmation on how old the sample of magic used was.

"oh right!" the rune master picked up the crystal ball and handed it to the auror "the magic was about four or five days old"

Adina sighed "give the aurors all the information you can find and send word into the news stations saying that the Witching Ball entrance is shut down until further notice. Can you get up a temporary entrance soon?"

"my team can have a temporary entrance up in six hours, but it will be less effective at maintaining a safe traffic flow. We should be able to fix the wards on the statue in two days" the leader of the team of rune masters said seriously as one of the other members already began calling various media outlets to get the word out quickly.

"good, get it done as quickly as possible" Adina said and as the rune masters went to work she turned back to the Auror, Harry and Severus "did the other person involved have any reason to hurt someone or was this just bad luck on his part?"

"it was very bad timing and from what he describes he was actually trapped in the statue for a couple minutes and tried speeding up to get out before it finally opened up to let Severus in. also he said he was trying to leave Firelights and has no clue how he got turned around. He willingly provided copies of his memories and it seems he meant to be an unwilling weapon." the head auror glanced at the teen who Severus and Harry recognized as one of the students who came to do his potion work for school at Decoction. Severus knows all sorts of scum and cruel people and he knew this kid was just an innocent bystander. He was glad to see that the teen was allowed to leave after taking a calming potion "now back to the previous question, do you know where you could have left any magic via spell casting or apparating or any thing that could've left any mark with your magic?" the head auror asked Severus.

"no I haven't used any of techniques that would leave any magic behind and even if I did I am skilled in not leaving a single trace" Severus said confidently. It was an arrogant remark by any means. After all there's a reason he lived through a war as a double agent and saving many innocent people while secretly killing several dark wizards who followed Voldemort.

Harry frowned and visibly twitched as he adjusted his glasses "the fault may lie with me or to be more precise the regular Decoction procedure. Five days ago I set out a sign up sheet and the most current Herbology reports at that time were passed out for all the potion masters to view. The first ten people who sign up get the very first trimmings of the rare plants and it shuts off so only those ten are allowed. In order to keep anyone from stealing a tray the sign up sheet takes a small sample of the witch or wizard's magic and links it to a tray that magically inscribes itself with that potion master's name. anyone could theoretically get a sample of magic from the tray if they got into the Verdure dome, but that would be difficult because everyone is monitored"

"an internal dispute could be the case then. We'll need security footage, ward information, statements from other people who may have seen something in Decoction and the names of everyone you may have been the culprit. I hope you don't mind Potion Master Snape, but since this attack was against you we have to assign you a guard. He or she will be discreet. Will you be going back to your home?" the auror said as the rest of the team prepared to go along or to go set up surveillance around Severus's home.

Severus shook his head "I was going to stop at my home, but unfortunately I'll need to head back to tend to a potion and so you know there's only one person at Decoction who has been acting rather passive aggressive towards. Mr. Wyatt" Severus answered even as he started walking quickly in the direction of Decoction.

Harry nodded "Alexander Wyatt. There was a dispute about the very trays we spoke about just a few days ago and it occurred in front of several herbologists especially Jessica Blum" Harry added absentmindedly for the aurors and Adina's benefit as he followed Severus "Severus it is quite late. Why don't I drive you the rest of the way? My car is right over here" he said as a silver car came into view. Severus gratefully nodded and went towards the car.

"we'll follow behind you and get the information while we're there. Minister, would your wife be willing to give us a pensieve memory of the incident?" the auror asked.

"I'll call her. It is kind of late, but considering the circumstances I'm sure she'll want to help" Adina said as she took out her phone and bean dialing her wife's number.

Harry got in the car with Severus in the passenger seat and they were alone as they drove away "you know if you need something you can ask any of the elves to go and pick something up or I could go get something for you" he said amusedly as looked at Severus was clearly showing 'cauldron vision'.

The affection phrase describes the case where the potion master gets so absorbed into his or her brewing that they end up focusing solely on that for a potentially unhealthy amount of time. When they fall into this state they are known to forget to change their clothes or even forget to wash or eat, which is why the house elves are employed. The clever creatures can go any were and aren't judgmental. Obviously the elves can't take the potion masters out of the building since a potion shouldn't be left alone if it's in a stage that's isn't stable enough to last at least the length of time for a long walk them it can't be trusted to actually remain stable. Also if a potion master disappeared via house elf the security system wouldn't chart it, which means should something happened to the potion while the potion master was gone, like an explosion, everyone will believe that person is still inside. A potentially risky rescue mission will be mounted to get that person out and other people could be hurt needlessly.

Severus blushed as he realized he was in the same clothes he has been using for the last few days and was a little embarrassed "I know … Tinsel told me when she brought me dinner yesterday and noticed I was wearing the same clothes …I had hoped to at least take a shower in my own place, but I didn't have time with this … situation, so I'll ask Tinsel to get me some things … when will you be going?"

"five days …" Harry said with a tone that sounded indifferent, but he was not looking forward to going to the UK "Albus texted me saying the Potters are constantly at the hospital and Remus too though that may be the only silver lining here" Harry sighed and nearly flinched as he felt a hand gently holding his shoulder. It was Severus trying to comfort him …

The director couldn't stop himself. Once they pulled up to Decoction he leaned over and pressed his lips to Severus's lips. For a split second Severus's mind went to the aurors waiting in the car that pulled up next them, but the hypnotic motion of Harry's warm lips against his quickly forced his mind off them and onto the passionate kiss. The director's hands slid around Severus's waist before sliding down to hold the firm butt earning a gasp from the raven haired wizard. The only reason the make out session ended when it did is because Severus regained some sense and remembered his potion. Otherwise they may have gone farther. Both Severus and Harry got out of the car and went into Decoction … and they were followed by the team of aurors who were blushing slightly since they could see for the most part what was going on in the car …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gellert nodded in approval as he looked through the bank statement "since no conditions were agreed upon the goblins were able to make the change. All names on all the donations so far were changed to anonymous so perhaps that will help keep people from getting certain benefits"

The other wizard in the room snorted "it won't stop certain people from bragging meaning they may still get a little leeway and in a program like this no one should get any leeway" he said gruffly as he clanked his fake leg on the floor for emphasis.

"I wholeheartedly agree Moody and that's why I asked you to come out of retirement and assist with the training. We need all the help from fully trained aurors as possible" Gellert explained.

"this type of ministry branch has been needed for a long time so I'm glad to help it get off the ground and whip these bratty auror wannabes into shape, but I must know why you want to make sure everything is perfectly designed to prevent any mistakes. Not that you aren't a perfectionist, you are, but you seem to have reason to take account of any possible problems" Moody said with his magical eye looking at the Minister shrewdly.

"I had a tip" Gellert said as he wondered how much he could tell Moody who has been a trustworthy friend for years "you recall Remus Lupin right?"

"yeah the scrawny little werewolf that Albus smuggled into his school" Moody smirked in amusement. The headmaster took every chance to help as he could even if it was illegal at the time.

Gellert chuckled "exactly … he informed Albus that Lily and James Potter, who donated a large sum of money to this new ministry branch, had a baby while they were still in school. By the time they came for the little boy, who was cared for by a house elf as they were in school, he as already four, but they claimed that the boy was killed by Death Eaters"

Moody's real eye narrowed "there were no child casualties by Death Eaters" he remarked knowing full well what happened in the war. It was a fact that was the only silver lining in that war.

":I know … I must say that it would've been far more merciful if that was the case though … upon taking him to a routine medical check they found that he was a squib. I won't go into details, but he did suffer. The only good thing the Potters did for him was leaving him homeless on the streets of Knockturn alley though they left him with the corpse of the only creature who cared for the child … a house elf. As for how I know all this … well it's rather remarkable really. Severus became friends with and he admitted it when we were discussing Remus's comment. I suppose he realized Severus would figure it out because he already gave our potion master too many details not realizing this may happen" Gellert explained determined to heed Harry's warnings

The formally retired auror snarled "I never did like those arrogant, pompous twits. Please tell me he wants to press charges. I'd love the first arrest for this new branch to be the Potters"

"I can discuss that with him, but I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with them. What he was concerned with is the fact that the Potters have two children" Gellert said sadly.

"he believes the half pints are being hurt and the Potters want to get their hooks in the system before anyone can investigate" Moody growled after easily figured out what Gellert was trying to imply, but a smirk made it's way to his lips "leave the rest of the training to me. I'll have them all set and lacking as much stupidity or obligation as possible by the time Hogwarts doors open. Now what was the other rreason you asked me here?"

"the young man was certain his 'parents' were delusional. Possibly to the point where they would believe he was alive despite everything they did simply because they believe everything goes their way. I do believe him, but I think they have another reason for thinking he would still be alive or at least survived the war. He mentioned that they were not against using potions to get things they want and said the name of a woman with the name that sounded like weasel. If that name was really Mrs. Weasley then perhaps they could be receiving information Mr. Weasley brings home or tells her" Gellert theorizes.

Moody sneered "Molly isn't stupid, but if it isn't happening of her own volition then it's possible. Are they coming here?"

"yes, any minute now" the minister answered.

Before anything else could be said Gellert's secretary pops her head in "Mrs. And Mr. Weasley are here and so is Mr. Pettigrew"

"excellent! Send them in" Gellert said and the three people entered the room while the secretary shut the door behind and presumably returned to her desk "thank you all for coming. Now as for why I called you here … Arthur, when was the last time you had a medical scan for potions?" he asked and made a mental note to make it mandatory for all aurors or ministry works to go for cans once a month.

Arthur frowned "about ten years"

Gellert raised an eyebrow "that's a very long time, but no matter. Peter if you'd be so kind could you scan them both"

"what? I don't need a scan!" Molly objected far more strongly than what was normal behavior. When the Weasleys were about to storm out in an unusual huff Moody stunned both of them with a harmless spell as Peter quickly levitated them to the floor.

Moody scowled as he watched the healer scanned the Weasleys with a few spells "that's not like either of them. What's the report?"

Peter let his wand spit out several papers and looked them over before answering "they both have potions I them including one that makes them avoid treatment"

The minister stood up "can you remove the potions here?"

"yes, I brought my supplies as asked so it will take only a moment" Peter said and tried to complete his task. As he did the simple procedure he thought of Remus who asked him to help with some of the renovations like painting and putting in the floors. It was a chance to spend time with Remus that the healer would never pass up "it's done, but it was a lot of potions over a long time so give them a minute to regain their memories"

"I understand" Gellert said as he came around the desk to check on the couple. When Molly began to stir the old wizard leaned over "how are you feeling M-"

"I WANT THAT BITCH LILY POTTER ARRESTED!" the Weasley woman screamed in fury making each of the conscious wizards instinctively back away. Everything came out after that. Lily had slipped potions into her drinks and forced her to give her husband drinks laced with the same potion. The Potters used that potion to get information or even make them do ridiculous tasks like catering for huge parties. Not to mention sling insults at them and flaunt their money in front of them. The only good thing was that the Potters never made them hurt their children. Sadly since people under the influence of potions over long periods can have a warped perception their word couldn't be taken as fact, however, it was something to look into. That was the first step in the covert investigation of James and Lily Potter. The full investigation will begin when the youngest Potters, James and Violet, are out of reach and a plan is set for that. Thanks to the Malfoys donations and hard work everything is ahead of schedule. Once Hogwarts opens it's doors the preschool/orphanage does too. They will hopefully both be safe…

Gellert noticed that the Potters asked for one particular piece of information right after the war. They asked if any children died in the war ... because of the potions they had to answer. …


	12. Approaching

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Gellert noticed that the Potters asked for one particular piece of information right after the war. They asked if any children died in the war … because of the potions they had to answer. …

XXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt scowled as he watched the director, Severus and the aurors from a distance away from Decoction. Trying to kill Severus to destroy the director seemed like a good idea. Either they investigate and find Harry wasn't involved or they investigate and find that Harry has been making advances towards Severus, which were rejected. Even if Harry was found innocent Wyatt truly thought Severus and Harry were on opposing sides and this incident would add fuel to a fire. Maybe even get them to hate each other. It is Harry's responsibility as the director of Decoction and the employer of the UK representative to protect Severus, which he wasn't doing properly. Everything should be crumbling for Harry Minitree, but after seeing what happened in the car from where he stood it was very clear he read the signs wrong.

"fucking hell … I can't stay here now. I'll need to use the potion again" he cursed hatefully as he turned to race away. When he was just far enough away so no would sense his apparating he vanished and reappeared in a fancy mansion. On the door was a black Decoction mark "I worked too hard helping that idiot Martin oblivate all those potion masters to go down now … I would be the head of Decoction if it wasn't for him forgetting to put a 'tongue tied' spell on that bitch before she blabbed her ideas to that brat. I suppose it's a miracle he managed to oblivate himself, but because of his scandal I was pushed aside for some young upstart who was a former fucking squib!" Wyatt ranted in a blind fury as he stormed into the house.

During his rage he destroyed a table and the nearest chairs with his wand leaving a dent in the wall. After calming down enough to think he ran to a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of brown muck, which he poured into three containers. He searched his breast pocket for a little packet. In the packet was a gold hair and a black hair.

"one to hide as I get the things I need. If they believe witnesses that say they saw the director try to kill Snape then maybe I can salvage this. I just need to set the pieces, catch them both when they're alone so I can mess with their memories and let everything play out from there" Wyatt reasoned. He dropped the black hair into the muck and took a swig. It took only seconds for him to change into Trent "I'll give Snape this it was impossible to get any kind of sample from him. Guess working as a spy and helping kill a dark lord does give you some skills, but the _director_ isn't so skilled" 'Trent' smirked as he dropped the blonde hair into second bottle filled with the Poly Juice Potion. He took the three bottles with him before leaving to gather whatever things he needs …

XXXXXXXXXX

Heather, the head healer, came into Harry's office and her eyes widened when she saw the Aurors "oh my, did something happen?"

"someone attempted to kill Severus" Harry commented knowing he couldn't reveal much more than that because of the investigation "this is the Decoction property that Severus stays at" he said as he turned the computer screen towards the Aurors.

"very good we'll put a guard there" the head Auror said as he wrote down the address that was displayed on the screen and Harry went back to looking for Wyatt's information.

"guard? Is it that serious? Is Severus alright? … does this have anything to do with that emergency broadcast warning everyone that the Witching ball statue is down?" Heather questioned in a panic clearly quite worried for Severus. As the head healer for Decoction, which is a 24/7 research facility, she would stop by for both day and night shifts especially in the case where a lab is actively testing. This is why she was still there despite it being quite late at night. Healers can't sleep at Decoction or take more than one shift in a row unless they're doing a lab test that should be watched over night, which doesn't happen too often. In this case so many people signed up for Severus's potion that Harry assigned more than one lab to handle it and allowed extended hours. This restriction is mainly because healers need to be well rested and alert in case there's an accident and a potion master needs help, but there are reasonable exceptions.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile "yes to each of those questions. Severus wasn't really phased though. In fact he's back in his lab tending to his potion" he commented before turning back to the files he was searching through on the computer "that's strange … here is Mr. Wyatt's file, but there's no address"

The Aurors took a look at the file information on the screen and frowned "it doesn't say, but are you aware of any friends or family he could be staying with?"

"ummm … when I was just a potion master I remember him having a friend , but that was a long time ago … " Harry trailed off as he tried to recall who it was.

"Martin Smith" Heather answered "it was right when you started working here to get research for the Bylines. I remember the former director being good friends with Alex Wyatt, but there was some sort of falling out. Mr. Smith however is clearly not in any position to help anyone. Besides Mr. Smith lived in the mansion property in the northern forest that's owned by Decoction"

"mansion?" Harry and the Aurors all looked a bit confused.

"ma'am we don't know of any mansion. We arrested Mr. Smith here in this office. I was one of the aurors there. His residence was never discovered and the obliviate he cast on himself didn't help" the head Auror explained as the director opened am magical cabinet behind the desk and searched for any magical file for a property that resembled a mansion.

"I had no idea" Heather frowned at the baffling explanation "if I knew I would've said something. I spent those months on maternity leave and never really kept up with the case and don't call me ma'am. I'm Heather" she pointed out making the Aurors flinch and apologize as Harry continued looking in the cabinet through the files like the ones Adina offered as options for a home to Severus.

"there's no mansion here in the cabinet. All properties here, with keys still in the picture or not, are only small one to three bedrooms. The bigger homes for potion masters with families are no where near a forest … it's possible the file was removed. As the former director Mr. Smith could have done that if he wanted a place to hide or Wyatt if Mr. Smith allowed him to be a part of the wards" Harry commented.

"I see. Heather, do you know any details about where this mansion is?" the head Auror asked.

"yes, it was the property the farthest away from Decoction on Lacewing road in the warded area of Spearmint. I remember because the roads reminded me of potion ingredients, but I don't understand how no one told the authorities. I couldn't have been the only one aware of this, right?" Heather asked curious as to how such a big oversight was made.

"considering obliviate spells were used it's possible more memories were wiped away than we originally thought. Mr. Smith could've tried to hide the mansion's whereabouts. We'll check and see if we can find any trace of Mr. Wyatt there. Even if we can't find Mr. Wyatt we'll at least clearer the property so you can take charge of it again director. Thank you for your cooperation" the head Auror said before turning to leave with his fellow auror.

"there's one thing you should know" Harry said making both Aurors stop to listen "not long ago we experienced a security issue resulting in leaked information. I can't say for sure who was responsible, but I know a Poly Juice potion was involved. If Mr. Wyatt was involved then I felt you should know" he said not feeling right about using 'Mr.' when it comes to Wyatt. It just seemed to give him more respect than he deserved, but as the director he couldn't speak ill of a potion master in front of Aurors. When they proved Wyatt was or wasn't involved then he can deal with the respect issue.

"thank you. We will take that into consideration" the aurors finally left the office.

Heather shook her head in disbelief as the situation started sinking in "Harry are they looking for Wyatt because he's involved?"

"he's the only person locally who has given Severus a hard time so they want to talk to him" Harry answered as he leaned against his desk feeling tired.

"do you think he was involved with what happened with Severus or Smith?" she asked worriedly.

"maybe … there was always a theory that Smith had a partner, but with the obliviates nothing was proven. Perhaps that falling out you mentioned was a ploy to avoid suspicion in case one was caught, but we can't know for sure" Harry said wondering how this will turn out for all involved.

The next day he received a call from the Auror Department. Someone was spotted leaving the mansion. This person bolted the second he saw them so the Aurors went to apprehend him. The man, who matched Trent's description, was wounded in the leg, but just barely escaped. Since Decoction is part of the investigation the blood was sent to an independent potion lab instead. The results proved what he suspected. It was Wyatt under the effects of a Poly Juice Potion. To prevent confusion the real Trent agreed to have a temporary tracking spell placed on him so he won't be hurt while they search for Wyatt. To help further Harry locked Wyatt's magic out of the Decoction wards and by extension all the properties owned by Decoction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Of course after the near fatal incident with the car Severus decided not to venture out of his lab for the next few days. Tinsel was nice enough to go get him any clothes or any showering things he needs so he felt refreshed each morning. He hasn't seen Harry, but according to Trent and Amy, who he eats breakfast with, Harry might have his hands full with that fool Wyatt, but Severus wasn't going to let that worry him for now because today was the final day of his potion ….

"thank Merlin" Severus exclaimed in relief as he checked the cooling potion. It settled perfectly and it was time to test it. As it finished cooling he quickly brewed a large batch of his rebreaking potion since the testing for that was going so well. He bottled his potions into several small vials and went to the check in counter with the tray. After getting signed in and dropping off his potion for labs 20 and 23 he went to the first floor conference room to await the healers who will be in charge of this next potion. He felt a feeling of pride as the new team of healers came into the room and gave him their undivided attention "I came to present a potion to help remove marks that were created by dark magic. Before you mention it, yes, there is a toxic quality to this potion due to a mix of two ingredients, which is why I'm trying this two ways. Topically and orally. I will only take a fraction of one of these vials since I'm not sure what affect it will have, but I know it will be toxic"

Just like last time he had a few other questions before the team of excited healers from lab 45 helped him to a seat in their lab to begin testing. Admittedly Severus made this potion for selfish reasons, but it turns out there were people who could benefit from this potion. With that in mind he took a small sip of the vial handed to him and to his surprise he opened his eyes to see worried healers. Apparently he blacked out for an hour and stopped breathing for a full minute.

"it's seems drinking this potion it not going to work" Severus commented feeling very dizzy.

"yes the toxicity would make this undrinkable at any amount, but it did have an affect …" the healer speaking trailed off nervously as she seemed to ponder how to explain what exactly happened. She clearly just gave up and just asked another healer for a mirror.

Severus's eyes widened as he saw his younger face in the reflection "I … I look 20 … how the hell?" he frowned as he noticed his clothes were slightly looser than they were before, but his heart sank when he saw the ugly death mark still latched like a leech to that spot on his arm "lets try topical while I'm still sitting"

"you're going to stay seated a while Severus. That wasn't a reaction that can be casually brushed off, but you're right we should try the topical" said the older healer there. Despite the fact that it was a horrific reaction Severus was annoyed with the verdict. Harry leaves tomorrow morning so he wants to spend as much time as possible with him before they both leave. Like hell he'd let Harry go through that alone.

"very well" Severus reluctantly agreed though he tried to remain polite. It wasn't so bad though since the topical method, which was a bit painful, did remove the curse mark! Severus felt his heart soar as he looked at the smooth blemish free skin and smiled, but the healers insisted he stayed under their observation for a while longer. So there he was, waiting impatiently on a hospital like cot surrounded by concerned healers, just watching the clock's hand tick away slowly. He hoped he'd still have time to see Harry …

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus looked at his phone as if contemplating something. That something had to do with Severus, Harry and Remus. A part of him knew he should've told Remus about his cub actually being alive, but he couldn't betray Harry's feelings. Now it was time to bring up the subject since Harry will be visiting St. Mungo's tomorrow. Harry will have to go there to oversee the treatments' progress and help, but that may not be the best place for a reunion. This may be awkward for Severus, but perhaps meeting at Spinner's End or Hogwarts would be best.

With a sigh he picked up the phone and called Harry …

Harry's voice came through the speaker " _Albus? Is something wrong?_ "

"no not really … you were planning on coming tomorrow right?"Albus asked trying to tactfully ease into the subject.

" _that's the plan. I'm going to floo over around 9:00_ " Harry said.

"I see. In that case I need to talk to you about Remus. He will know the second he smells you and considering what he's been lead to believe … I believe it would be best if I warn him about you coming" Albus explained.

An moment of silence passed before Harry spoke again " _tell him … he should know_ "

"ok, I will" Albus said gratefully knowing this wasn't an easy thing for Harry to talk about. After a quick goodbye he apparated to Spinner's End. It was late in the afternoon when he appeared and knocked on the door. To his surprise a shirtless Peter answered the door "Peter! Good to see you again"

Peter blushed lightly "hello Albus I … was just helping Remus"

"oh?" Albus glanced down at the young wizards well toned abs before looking back up with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "and what are you helping him with?" he asked so innocently that it was clear he suspected something.

"nothing like that! …" Peter yelped though it was clear to Albus that the healer wouldn't mind going that far with the werewolf "I was only helping with painting"

"that's good to know. Where is Remus anyway? There's something he should know" Albus said a bit more seriously than he was a moment ago.

"yeah I'll get him" Peter said as he let Albus in and went to get Remus who was upstairs.

When a blushing werewolf came down the stairs Albus smiled "the views here are excellent"

Remus looked a bit confused, but than blushed even harder than before he realized Albus was talking about Peter's abs "y-yes excellent views .. so … umm what's this about?"

The headmaster sighed as he sat down on the couch "you're going to want to sit down for this … remember when you said that the a Potters claimed their son was killed by Death Eaters?"

"yes, why?" a nervous Remus asked. A sinking feeling in his gut told him this going to be life changing news …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was in the attic working on a personal project that looked to be figures for a future potion "this will work. I just need to wait for the next time samples are available" he said as he circled the name of a plant on the Herbology report. Suddenly his cellphone began ringing and was a bit worried when he saw that it was Albus who usually texts "Albus? Is something wrong?" he said when he answered the phone.

" _no not really … you were planning on coming tomorrow right?_ "Albus asked.

"that's the plan. I'm going to floo over around 9:00" Harry said curious as to what this was about.

" _I see. In that case I need to talk to you about Remus. He will know the second he smells you and considering what he's been lead to believe … I believe it would be best if I warn him about you coming_ " Albus explained.

For a brief moment Harry froze unable to speak. There was a big part of him that wanted nothing to do with anyone over there let alone tell someone who he was, but he can't escape this. It was best to tell Remus not just for his sake, but for the werewolf's too "tell him … he should know"

" _ok, I will_ " Albus responded and they both said goodbye before hanging up.

"I just need to avoid meeting them and I'll be fine" Harry said with a frustrated sigh. The feeling of a rune outside his home being tripped alerted him to someone near the house. He grabbed his wand went to see who it was hoping he could get away with delivering a nasty injury if it was Wyatt …


	13. Companion

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"I just need to avoid meeting them and I'll be fine" Harry said with a frustrated sigh. The feeling of a rune outside his home being tripped alerted him to someone near the house. He grabbed his wand went to see who it was hoping he could get away with delivering a nasty injury if it was Wyatt …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Albus please tell me" Remus pleaded softly despite knowing this was going to hurt him in some way.

Albus smiled sadly "I vow-"

"don't Albus … I don't need you of all people to vow that you're telling the truth" Remus said positive that he could trust the old wizard.

"ok … when you told me about your cub I asked Severus and Lucius when we went over to visit Severus. Both of them were spies so they knew better than anyone what went on in the Dark Lord's army. The only incident involving a child hurt by their hands was a young homeless boy who lived. That is all … there were no child deaths" Albus said sternly making sure Remus understood that much before he explained the more complicated details.

"none? … but … they lied about my cub … what the hell really happened?! Is my cub alive? Please I need to know" Remus exclaimed before biting his lip to stop from crying.

The headmaster put a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder as Peter came down the stairs to see what was going on "it's a … horrific story. Many of the details are too personal to share, but I will tell you what needs to be said to explain the story. When Lily and James picked up their son they took him to St. Mungo's. He was labeled a squib and they … the details of the abuse was horrid and not mine to share, but he ended up being abandoned on the streets of Knockturn alley with the dead elf who he was left with as an infant"

"the homeless boy you mentioned?" Remus choked out through his sobs. He only kept from breaking down completely because Peter's strong arms wrapped around him gently providing more love and support than he ever felt before.

"yes … the homeless boy was your cub. He took the name of the homeless man who saved him that day and the last name of the man who smuggled him to America to heal his wounds… and train him in magic" Albus said getting ready for the interesting part

Remus sniffled "but you said …" the werewolf let his sentence drop trying to do the math. The Bylines were developed in America a few years ago so perhaps his cub was among the first "did he go into the Bylines?"

"not exactly" Albus said as he smiled softly "he _developed_ the Bylines. His name is Harry Minitree and he will be at St. Mungo's tomorrow … and he suspects something is wrong with James and Lily aren't capable of not trying to control every tiny detail of their world and using violence if they have to"

Remus shook his head furiously "no, I would know if they were hurt! They only ever smelled of honey water when I saw them not blood!" Remus exclaimed, but there was a nagging feeling that concerned him. are James and Violet in some kind of danger?

"honey water? Remus are you sure about that?" Peter asked looking a little concerned.

"yes. Every time i came over the kids smelled of it. I thought it was a soap or something … it's a soap right?" Remus asked feeling his nerves slowly become cold with fear as Peter and Albus exchanged a glance.

Peter chose to answer the question "you don't have a pack and you're not an auror or from a pureblood family. I guess Black never told you, but there is a potion that smells like honey water and completely removes the smell of blood from any surface when it's applied. Bathe in it and it will hide the smell of open wounds and sex. Aurors use it when dealing with vampires and werewolves … or they used to. Even the smell of honey water evaporates after a few minutes though the potion remains active for at least a week. They must practically spray their kids right before you arrive-"

"that can't be … Sirius is an ass, but he adores those kids and would never hurt them or allow James or Lily to hurt them" Remus explained frantically praying those two kds weren't being hurt right under his nose, but he was also wondering if Sirius was using it to cheat when they were dating. It would explain a few too many nights where he got stuck doing Lord of the family stuff or needed to meet someone from another family.

Albus sighed "Mr. Black is chatty. It wouldn't take much to get him to talk especially where James and Lily are concerned. He could've told them that fact over a friendly conversation and … tell me, have you ever visited unannounced?" he asked. It was a good question and he didn't even need to bring up the Weasleys whose situation was being kept under wraps until the kids in question could be saved. Molly would've lashed out by now if not for Gellert explaining exactly that.

The old wizard watched sadly as Remus slowly realized the true horror that is the Potters. It took Peter holding Remus firmly in his lap to keep the werewolf from trying to get to those kids. Albus explained that school starts in one week and with Moody's help the ministry will be ready for it's first case …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened the back door near the kitchen and swore his heart stopped as he saw a young Severus standing in front of him, but forced himself to focus "what's the name my parents go by?" he asked as he pointed his wand at the drop dead gorgeous wizard.

"Potter-" Severus gasped as he was pulled forward and pressed against the door, which was shut in one fluid motion. He couldn't say anything else for his lips were captured by Harry's skilled lips.

"you look even more amazing" Harry whispered softly as he kissed and nipped his way along Severus's jaw.

"that's ridiculous ah" Severus gasped and arched his neck and whimpered as those warm hands slipped under his shirt and grazed his sensitive skin.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but you like surprising me" Harry whispered as he undid the buttons on Severus with wandless magic. He was fully aware of what Severus meant. The foolish representative was letting some his poor self esteem show, but Harry wasn't having it. Yes Harry never cared for conventional beauty which he always thought was crap, but he wasn't blind either. Only a cruel bully would pick Severus as a target for ridicule, which James Potter and Sirius were. Perhaps it was only coincidence, but they chose Severus and mentally scared him even though the wasn't a good reason. When he saw Severus he saw a strong person who survived everything life threw his way and as time went by he saw the person under the stressed spy shell who was finally living his life. It was the sexiest sight to him. To him Severus was gorgeous from the first second they met to now and he will make Severus see what he sees even if he has to fuck some sense into him. In fact, he's go to do exactly that …

The director nibbled at the collarbone and brought his thigh between Severus's legs to add a bit of friction to the clothed crotch earning the sweetest gasping moans from Severus "hahh Harry" Severus mewled breathlessly as his mind became fuzzy. With a younger and more hormonal body he found that he was losing himself faster than he ever had before. Of course it may just be Harry who has a way of getting Severus to react. He didn't even notice his shirt fall to the floor.

"Severus I don't think I can stop this time" Harry groaned as he heard the sexy moans falling from Severus's lips.

"don't stop" the raven mewled softly and suddenly squeaked as strong hands cupped his ass and easily lifted him. Severus wrapped his long legs around Harry's waist and his arms around the blonde's neck before being carried away by the blonde. Harry squeezed the firm butt as they went up the stairs and Severus responded by leaving a love bite on Harry's neck.

Harry groaned as he felt that mouth suck on his neck and he moved toward the bedroom much faster than before "damn Severus" he hissed as he felt that cheeky tongue lick the bruising love bite and laid Severus onto the bed where he quickly climbed on top to continue the make out session. Harry made full use of the open shirt and tweaked the exposed nipples earning even more delicious sounds from the pale wizard writhing under him.

By the time the Severus's mind recovered a little he realized he was lifting his hips so his pants could be removed. He gasped lightly as his hard cock bounced and shivered as Harry's eyes traveled his now very naked body "it's hardly fair for you to have so many clothes" he said trying, but failing to keep a bit of snarkyness out of his tone. Harry simply chuckled and sat on his knees for a moment to remove his shirt and glasses. Once Severus saw those tan toned abs he licked his lips and couldn't resist sitting up to kiss those abs. Harry groaned at the contact and leaned over to kiss the raven haired wizard back into the mattress. Those skilled hands made quick work of Harry's belt and Harry kicked his pants off …

"ah hahh ngh hah -eep" Severus moaned as Harry kissed down his chest, but squeaked in surprise s he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. He shivered as he felt Harry brush his long hair aside and kissed and nipped his way down the raven's back. Severus felt his heart race in anticipation as the kisses went lower and lower all while unknowingly lifting his butt upwards for Harry, but he whimpered as the kissing stopped just short of his excitedly twitching virgin pucker.

Harry brought his hand up to stroke the weeping cock as he gently blew at the pucker teasingly "is this your first time this way?" Harry asked as he used his free hand to move the cheek aside to expose the pucker a little more and licked the twitching entrance earning a moan.

"this way ahhhh hah y-yes I w-was never bottom" Severus stuttered trying to focus on the question, but with that hand on his cock and that hot tongue pressing against his pucker.

"I'm honored" Harry said softly and thrust his tongue into the entrance earning a scream of pleasure from Severus. Those hips rocked against his mouth searching for more and Severus clawed at the bed sheets. The cock in his hand was pouring pre cum like a faucet and Harry knew Severus was very close to cumming.

"ahhhh hahh hahah ngh hah H-Harry your tongue ahhh in my ass hah feels so good! Cumming! Cumming! Cumming! Harry!" Severus screamed and poured his cum onto the sheets. The raven haired wizard panted in and pressed his flushed face into the cool sheets with his butt still in the air. He barely had time to recover before a lubed finger was pushed into his tight channel "oh fuck Harry!" Severus quickly became aroused again and before Harry found an amazing spot inside him that made his mind melt he wondered why he never bottomed before. It was amazing or was it only because it was with Harry? As a second and third finger were added to his channel he had non means of logical thought.

Harry continued thrusting his fingers in the tight hot clenching channel as he lubed his cock "are you ready Severus?" he asked as he removed his fingers and placed his much thicker cock against the twitching entrance.

"wait .. not this way" Severus whispered a little embarrassed for being picky when he was getting what he wanted from the very person he wanted.

"how do you want me?" Harry whispered huskily as he nipped gently at the raven's shoulder blade.

Severus moved onto his back and let Harry move between his legs. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the big cock pushed into his channel stretching his walls. It felt so different and odd, but those lust filled bicolored eyes made him relax completely and with a few slow gentle thrusts he was begging for more "FUCK fuck oh fuck Harry! You feel so good pounding my ass ahhh hahhh more oh I need more of your cock!" Severus cried out in pleasure not even aware of what he was saying …

Harry groaned as the tight heat became tighter "I'm going to cum" he hissed as he saw the sexy flushed wizard under him writhe even harder as his orgasm approach too.

"cum in me! Fill me! Harry" Severus gripped the sheets and arched his back so far it went completely off the bed as his release explode. He mewled as his ass was filled with hot cum. They both fell asleep for a little bit, but then Severus woke up to find Harry grabbing his glasses "you're not going there without me you know that right?"

The director looked at Severus, but any argument he had died when he saw that determined look in those black eyes "very well … it may be safer for you anyway what with Wyatt wandering around" Harry said as he pulled up his pants "it's a little out of order, but how about that dinner date? I can bring it up here if you want" he suggested as he leaned over and kissed Severus.

"I'd love that, but don't worry about me. I can't stay in bed anymore tonight after hours of being tied to the bed by those vicious healers of yours" Severus grumbled and tried to ignore the pleasant pain in his ass as he got up "actually why did you need to check if I was Wyatt? Didn't you set up runes to catch him?"

"unfortunately it's illegal to put up those kinds of wards in a warded area. I could only put up a small alert rune. If this house was owned by Decoction then I could, but while your house is protected mine isn't. t's fine though … personally I'd like a chance to get him alone" Harry said sincerely getting a light blush from Severus as they dressed … or tried to. Most of Severus's clothes were scattered throughout the house. By the time they returned to the kitchen and Severus grabbed his shirt Harry finally took note of an important detail Severus said earlier "what do you mean the healers kept you in bed all day?" Harry asked as he started cooking.

Severus sighed "apparently the potion I tested was toxic. So much so that the small amount I took orally caused me to stop breathing-"

"you stopped breathing?" Harry spun around and looked Severus over "should you even be here?"

"I was allowed to leave after they put me to sleep so they could remove some toxic material so it won't cause damage down the line, but other than that I'm fine" Severus felt a little flutter in his chest when he sat down and felt a tiny ache in his ass "they had Tinsel get me fresh clothes since I apparently sweated through mine during the removal. They let me shower and respectfully put a ban on my brewing until I'm checked out and there's further testing done on the topical application of the potion since oral will be too dangerous to test. I forced my auror bodyguard to drive me here"

Harry frowned "you should've told me"

"if I told you this wouldn't have happened" Severus scoffed matter of factly making Harry chuckle in amusement.

"perhaps. It just so happens to be Zippy's day off so i'll be cooking. Have any preference for this very late dinner?" Harry asked.

"that fish looks good" Severus said and finished buttoning his shirt "it's amazing how toxic the old weed really is. The healers said that there was enough toxic material from that one sip to kill several dogs, but there was no way to make it safe. Even if you watered down one drop of he stuff the toxic material would stay in your system if not removed. A tiny amount may have little affect, but if it stays in the system then that means it will get worse if you take the potion more than once. The healers say that just from watching me they think it attacks the nervous system" Severus noticed Doc step in the kitchen "isn't it a bit late for you to be out causing trouble?"

"youth has encased the one of the pretty mouth" Doc said and stared at Severus and cocked his head to the side "your squids of solutions have ambushed the mind sharks of my mind, but they rest thoroughly appeased with full stomachs they did not know were empty. Clocks should be rewound to change the crooked stitching of time, but the clocks don't like their faces toyed with. Have sugary strolls amongst your brain shows" Doc said before stealing a pasta strainer and wearing as a hat as he left.

Harry just raised an eyebrow as he seared two helpings of fish and sautéed some vegetables, which included carrots like the one Doc stole from Severus "is it just me or did he say he wished he could go back in time to correct a mistake because of this new information he didn't know before?"

Severus smiled in amusement as Harry set a fruity drink with a lemon wedge on the rim in front of him "that's what I heard too, but it couldn't have been about the potion we were discussing right? I only just created the potion so it's not like the healers' information would be relevant to his past … right?" Severus questioned, but only got a frown from the blonde as a response. Who knows what Doc really meant …

After dinner they flooed to the chosen meeting place, which turned out to be Hogwarts. One look at the tears flooding Remus's eyes and Severus decided to go ahead to St. Mungo's to let Harry and Remus have some proper alone time. He quickly started helping Narcissa with brewing until he told her what happened to his age and she kicked him out for his health. Instead he started helping reverse the children' s accidental magic ... until someone started hitting on him!

"hello beautiful! Tell me when you get off and I'll help you get _off_ " Severus cringed in disgust and turned around to punch the man, but was shocked to see that it was Sirius Black of all people!


	14. Tense

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"hello beautiful! Tell me when you get off and I'll help you get _off_ " Severus cringed in disgust and turned around to punch the man, but was shocked to see that it was Sirius Black of all people!

XXXXXXXXXX

"sorry Black, but I have standards higher than scum. Oh and that pick up line is terrible. I'm surprised Remus put up with you at all when he can do so much better" Severus drawled resisting the urge to curse the prick right in the prick, but there were children present so he had to control himself. Luckily he excels in that department, but he still wanted an excuse to drag the idiot outside …

Sirius pouted, but he wasn't deterred by the feisty wizard with the very familiar voice "you must know Remmy or Albus, but trust me babe whatever they told you wasn't true. let me prove it by taking you out tonight" Sirius said trying to sound sexy, but he just came off as a horny mutt and to make things worse he wrapped his arm around Severus's waist and pull the wizard close to him.

Narcissa came out of the lab and spotted Sirius who was foolishly holding her friend "Severus, the American minister is here to see everything. I'm sure you both want to chat" she said to Severus who was subtly reaching for his wand. It would be better if she got Severus out fast before he murdered the her fool of a cousin. Not that she cared for Sirius, but there were children around so no murders can happen now. Of course that became far more likely suddenly with the appearance of Lily and James who skulked into the hospital.

"of course Narcissa" Severus said and casually zapped Sirius in the crotch with a small spell making the wizard to not only shriek and let go, but also left him holding his nuts in pain and unable to follow Severus "Adina, it's good to see you" he said as he hugged the woman who came towards him in her flamboyant red dress suit and perfect makeup completely unaware of a second pair of eyes on his ass.

James smirked as he looked at the new wizard Sirius was trying to flirt with "who's the minx Sirius?" he whispered, while casually glancing at the cute young wizard's backside. He didn't mind that Lily was there for you see they had an agreement and it had nothing to do with love. The first time they were together was more James trying to piss off his parents since they weren't fond of muggle-borns. No one expected Lily to get pregnant. They had to do what looked right and they hid the pregnancy. As for why they married James found out that he needed an heir to get the bulk of the family fortune so marrying the woman he already knocked up made sense though he already realized he was gay by then. Of course that didn't matter since a man couldn't give him the heir and if someone found out about the son they had out of wedlock it would look bad. Lily loved money and status so it was a match made in heaven. When they discovered their son was a squib they went for maintaining appearances, which meant doing what they did to the squib, staying married and making proper magical children.

Their perfect marriage was as false as the Potters' mask of perfection and who knows how many people they slept with and obliviated outside the marriage …

"my next toy" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth as he waited for the pain in his crotch to go down. He was truly foolish when it came to James and Lily. Not just because he missed the horrible treatment Violet and James go through, but also because he actually believes James and Lily were in love. However as the pain in his crotch went away he did realize something. He realized the name 'Severus' sounded very familiar …

"no way" Lily gasped catching James and Sirius's attention "Severus … is that you?" she called out with her fake friendly tone as she went over to hug him. Not that she cared about her old childhood friend, but she had to get on Severus' good side since he's friends with the American minister of magic. Just thinking of the extra power that could come from having such an ally and learning what Severus did to look so good made her giddy.

Severus glanced at Lily with a look of indifference freezing her in her tracks before she could hug him "Albus told me your role in everyone with Remus after that fool you're married to screwed up so we have nothing to talk about especially with children nearby" he hissed softly so the children couldn't hear and earned a flinch from the witch.

"SNAPE!" Severus cocked an eyebrow as he saw Sirius race passed Narcissa in a frantic dash for the bathroom and soon after retching could be heard. James on the other hand just stood there looking at him with look of sickness. It was hard to say which of the fools screamed.

"as idiotic as ever I see" Severus sneered as the sound of retching stop.

Sirius stormed out of the bathroom and glared at the very person he was just hitting on a moment ago "how dare you trick me Snape?! Drop the disguise you Death Eater!" he growled harshly, but just soft enough so he didn't disturb the kids still inb he waiting room and smirked thinking he just busted Severus in front of the American minister and succeeded in destroying another facet of the wizard's life.

Adina glared "Gellert told me about you. In fact he mentioned you might try to be rude to his representative so I have this to say and if I hear of this matter again I'll arrest you for harassment. I knew from day one that Severus was a double agent who, as your own minister puts it, was instrumental in defeating Voldemort. It's a past that makes me proud to give him dual citizenship with my country and being that he is a citizen I have a duty to protect him so do watch what you say" Adina said and despite the slightly nasally voice her sharp tone made Sirius flinch and back away. the head of the Black family was stunned that someone actually knew and defended Severus

"oh and dear cousin" Narcissa smirked as Sirius shot her a sharp look "if you actually used your brain you would see that Severus looks exactly like he did in school. The only physical difference is that his nose is not longer crooked from being broken. Also stop calling him Snape. I have a feeling his last name will change someday soon if his boyfriend has anything to say about it" she teased getting a pink to come to Severus's cheeks.

James laughed a little loudly, but there was no longer any people in the waiting room either because they went in to a room for treatment or they finished and left with their kids so no one could hear him "who the hell would marry you?!" he said not noticing a certain person entering the hospital with Albus, Remus and Peter.

XXXXXXXXXX

One sniff was all it took for Remus to know that the tall blonde man that stepped through the floo with Severus was his cub and he quickly began tearing up not even realizing Severus left for St. Mungo's at this point "it is you … I thought you died" he said through sobs.

"that would've made two people happy" Harry said matter of factly as he returned the hug Remus gave him. a smile played at his lips when he spotted Albus peeking into the room "need something Albus?"

"no, no! you both chat. I'll be in my office finishing things up for next weeks' start to the school year" Albus said cheerily before slipping away.

Remus chuckled "he didn't really hide his eavesdropping"

"the guy on the stairs over there isn't very subtle either" Harry commented.

"huh?" Remus blinked and blushed as he recognized a scent coming from nearby "Peter you said you'd wait in the courtyard!"

"sorry Remus I couldn't resist" Peter said as he stepped out of his hiding spot on the stairs and joined them "I'm Peter Pettigrew, a former classmate of the Potters …. We weren't close"

"no one ever is" Harry said knowing this was perhaps one person who knew more than most about the Potters.

"hmmm … yes I suppose that's true. I was a kid foolish enough to tag along with James and Sirius. Perhaps I paid too much attention to Remus and missed the warnings, but I have personal experience with Sirius's jealous temper. I don't know for sure, but I think Lily helped" Peter winced as Remus looked at him a little surprised and shrugged sheepishly "sorry Remus, but Sirius just isn't bright enough to know how much mandrake to give me without killing me. I never brought it up before because I wasn't sure … at least not until I heard about Harry's life with them"

Harry scoffed "it was more of an imprisonment than a life, but I see what you mean"

Remus frowned as he recalled Sirius and James talking to Lily on a few occasions before Peter got sick. Maybe that one favor is how she became so close to them behind Severus's back and maybe they knew each other longer than Remus thought. It's possible they went behind his back as much as Severus's "they truly have no limits, but you both thankfully survived them … though I never would've guessed that you found yourself in America and …" Remus looked up at the two different colored eyes and smiled "and looking so different than the baby I helped delivered in the shack I used to transform. I wish I had done something right then"

"you couldn't have known what would happen after the two of them hid me away" Harry said understandingly.

"maybe … but I wish I saw something sooner that told me who they really were" Remus muttered feeling guilty.

"they deceived everyone" Harry commented.

"yes … but despite this it seems everything they did backfired. Peter came back to me and you developed the bylines, which made you a well known wizard. They will be horrified when they realize their son won't be their little toy to show off … and that you're ummm … _with_ Severus" Remus said blushing lightly. He couldn't help but smell Severus on his cub and the sex so he knew how close they were. It was an ironic pairing really, but it seemed right that two people with hard lives marked by the same people found each other.

"we are. We only just started dating" Harry said with a smile and no embarrassment at all. He was quite happy with this change in his life and hoped it would only get stronger.

Remus smiled "you'll be good for each other … I want to ask so much, but we only just met and I … if this is too fast I'd understand" the werewolf said nervously not wanting to push Harry into speaking about himself to someone who was basically a stranger no matter how much he wanted to get to know everything about his cub.

"we have a long time to get to know each other" Harry said subtly admitting that this was moving a bit fast for him, but for the moment he wanted to discuss a different topic "but there's something I want to talk to you about and if I'm right about you and Peter here then he may want to be included" he said with a slight teasing hint to his voice.

Remus blushed as he shot Peter a shy glance "I – I … we can listen" he said only for his face to grow even redder when Peter smiled. Remus didn't out right say Harry was wrong so even though he didn't admit to anything it was clear they were unofficially together.

Harry chuckled, but them became a little more serious "it's about James and Violet Potter"

"yes Albus told us you believe they're being hurt. How can we help?" Remus asked eagerly. He wanted to help those kids as fast as possible.

The director nodded "Adina and Gellert gave me some information that shows that as the adult figure related by blood I will be given full guardianship instead of Sirius Black so I want to award you with partial guardianship and to take the kids"

"you don't want to get to know them?" Peter questioned insensitively earning him a sharp nudge in the gut from the werewolf "I'm sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded" Peter apologized.

Harry shook his head "I know how it sounds, but you both can't think it's fair to lump those kids with someone they never knew existed or being taken to the orphanage, which was finished, right after being taken away from their parents?"

The healer winced "when you put it like that it makes sense"

"I'll take care them!" Remus nodded happily, but the smile slipped off his lips as he realized something "I don't actually have a place to live. I'm only staying in Severus's home until it sells. It should go quickly with the renovations especially with the neighborhood it's in, which is very family friendly now. Once it sells I don't know where I'll go"

'I mentioned this to Severus over dinner last night. He told me to give you this and to ignore you should you try to decline" Harry said as he reached into his pocket and handed Remus the folded paper "and I'll be ignoring your arguments for giving you this too" he said as he gave Remus his credit card with the fluttering snitch.

Remus bit his tongue to stop himself from arguing and took both items, but he couldn't stop himself from yelping when he saw the contents of the folded paper "this is the deed to Severus's home!"

"it's close to King's Cross and the kids will be able to go to school pretty easily with a floo connection" Peter said reasonably calming Remus down so the gift could be accepted gracefully. This was about the children after all not about charity.

"that's true and the card is for setting up their rooms. I don't know them, but I doubt they'll want anything from the Potter home" Harry said knowing that if he was allowed to have anything from them he ditch it and the memories it came with "the card works in muggle shops and at Gringotts so as their guardian buy them what they'll need and after the first school year they can find personal things they like. You'll only have Violet since she doesn't attend Hogwarts yet and James will be safe at Hogwarts during the trial and will stay there until the end of the year, but you will have to drop Violet at the orphanage everyday for daycare. That will be announced in the paper tomorrow, but Narcissa contacted me saying that the place is an old mansion near Hogsmeade named 'Kneazle Nursery'. They found teachers, but they're short a healer"

Peter looked interested "I finished my updated lessons with one of your healers, Tracey, so I could step in"

"Narcissa would be the one to talk to, but that should be a big help. Actually we should go to St. Mungo's before it gets much later. I heard there were a few C type squibs with a cuff issue and the healers wanted me there to help them" Harry explained.

Remus smiled as he tucked the card and deed into his own pocket and charmed them so both will be safe "yes and I can get the kids rooms together after I hug Severus"

"lets go then!" Albus exclaimed as he popped up out of no where successfully startling everyone accept Harry who was too used to Doc to let something like that affect him.

Peter nodded as his heart rate slowed back down to normal "lets hope they aren't there" he said as they left for St. Mungo's, but they weren't that lucky as they hoped for they walked right in the hospital where Sirius, Lily and James were "crap"

"who the hell would marry you?!" James laughed in Severus face.

Harry adjusted his glasses before stepping towards them "I would in a heart beat" he said as he walked passed the three fools without even looking at them "you're resting right love?" Harry asked before pulling Severus into a deep kiss.

"Narcissa is keeping me in line" Severus muttered after the toe curling kiss ended leaving him a little flushed and breathless.

(wow the hell did Severus bag such a hot guy?) Lily thought jealously and her 'husband' and his friend were thinking along the same lines "and you are?" Lily asked sweetly hoping to find a way to charm this man for a quick fling or just get him out of Severus's life if only to be cruel.

"it's polite to say your own name first" Harry commented indifferently as he adjusted his glasses. A gentle hand on his made him look down at Severus who managed to give him a large amount of comfort with that simple gesture.

"Lily Potter" the conniving red head said with a sweet smile.

"James Potter" James said kindly and like his 'wife' he put a little emphasis on his last name, which held all the fame.

"I'm Sirius Black" Sirius said trying to be charming towards the hot blonde, but the three fools twitched as the man seemed more interested in staring longingly into Severus's eyes and was clearly reluctant to turn away just to focus on them.

When the bi colored eyes turned towards them again he nodded "Harry Minitree"

"director it's good to see you" Tracey said as she came into the room "we have two kids who need some changes to their tide cuffs. If you could come this way" Tracey said and after giving Severus another tender kiss he followed her.

Albus mentally smirked as he saw the stunned looks on James, Sirius and Lily's faces. By eople have discovered the name of the person who created the Bylines so they knew who Harry is though they don't know who he was to them yet. Was it so surprising that Severus was dating such an important person? "nice young man isn't he?" he asked cheerily.

"Albus! Where is-" Sirius froze as he spotted the very werewolf he was looking for "Remmy! We need to talk-" he said as he went over to Remus, but some guy stepped in front of him blocking him from his target "and who the hell are you?"

"you don't recognize me? I'm Peter Pettigrew. I went to school with you guys, but became … _sick_ for some reason and left" Peter said making sure Adina heard this too. His family couldn't press charges years ago because of the stigmas many of their members had would end in death if they were discovered. Now there was no fear of vampires and werewolves being hunted or executed with Gellert as minister, but it was too late to press charges. Not too late to warn people though. The more people understood about these people the better they can prepare and it looked like Adina understood the subtle warning.

Sirius twitched "oh … hey … and what are you doing with Remus?" the Black family head growled lightly through his fake smile.

Peter wrapped an arm around a blushing Remus's shoulders with a friendly smile "we're planning on having kids"

"dragonshit!" Sirius snapped only to be shushed by Albus who thankfully noticed a family coming out to leave "lets go Remus" he ordered and tried to grab Remus's arm only for the werewolf to yank his arm away and to return to Peter.

Albus sighed as he saw this situation get tense "perhaps it's you who should leave"

"yes we should" Lily said and gestured for Sirius and James to leave ahead of her. as James pushed Sirius, who was scowling at Peter, out of the building Lily smiled at Severus "I'm glad you're happy. You can't ever have children of your own in such a relationship, but you'll have someone … if it lasts for a change" she said sounding pleasant, but that comment hurt Severus and she knew it even though he didn't show it.

"I look forward to seeing your son at Hogwarts" Albus said as a farewell ignoring the arrogant smirk on Lily's lips as she sauntered out of St. Mungo's with her fellow arrogant fools …


	15. Drama

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"I look forward to seeing your son at Hogwarts" Albus said as a farewell ignoring the arrogant smirk on Lily's lips as she sauntered out of St. Mungo's with her fellow arrogant fools …

XXXXXXXXXX

"one week and I'm already sick of being tailed" Severus grumbled as he looked out of the second story window of Harry's home where he has been staying while Wyatt has been running around.

No matter how much he hated the man he did like having an excuse to stay with Harry, but he noticed something about the handsome director over the week they shared together. Nearly every night Harry would get out of bed to do something in the attic except for last night and this morning Harry left early for Decoction. Since Severus was still on medical leave he can't go to Decoction. It wasn't like he was banned, but he knew if he went he'd be tempted to brew and that's the one thing he can't do.

So he remained here … away from Decoction … and fucking dying of curiosity. He wanted so badly to ask what was he working on, but then he hears those hurtful words Lily said to him when they last met and forces himself not to pry into Harry's business for fear he'd put this treasured relationship in danger of falling apart. Of course now he was left here with the door to the attic stairs only feet from the bedroom door and his curiosity. He knew from listening carefully to Harry's steps each night exactly how far he'd have to go. In a few steps he could step into the oval hall, pass Harry's small office, up exactly 13 steps and have his answer. It seemed so simple, but so intrusive for someone who has only been dating the man one week!

Severus swore when he turned to look out at the attic door it started snickering at him "fuck it …Harry won't be home for a little bit. I'll be in and out in no time" Severus muttered letting his curiosity win this battle.

Those long legs took him straight to the offending inanimate door that seemed to mock him with its hidden secrets and took the handle. A part of him told him this wasn't the best idea, but he turned the handle anyway. In the back of his mind he counted the steps as he moved up the stairs closer to his destination. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted the desk and he went over to search the neatly stacked papers.

The first thing he noticed was a rune sequence and under that was a set of notes on layering "runes and potions used in sync … fascinating, but for what goal?"

Since runes weren't his forte he relied on he notes to explain and it painted an odd picture. These runes were to act as temporary sack by mimicking the Bylines' core charm system and transfer things like nutrients into the sack. It was a strange system, but Severus figured the potion would clear things up and shifted to those notes. It only took a few moments of skimming the circled ingredients and the resulting practice equations to put the whole puzzle together. He was so awestruck that he didn't register that Harry came in the room until the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist from behind …

"it's impolite to snoop Severus" Harry said teasingly as he kissed the slender neck making Severus blush.

"I'm sorry … I just … Harry what is this?" the dark haired wizard asked breathlessly still stunned at the gift that all but fell in his lap.

"I think you know already …it's a two part system. A potion to transfigure a sperm into an egg. A rune sequence to take the egg and a sperm from outside of the bearer's body and place them in an artificial sack where it also sends nutrients … it's a male pregnancy potion. I made it to make having a child with someone I love possible" Harry explained and was startled when Severus spun around to face him with an absolutely adorable pleading look.

"let me test it" Severus said eagerly never feeling so much desire for something before in his life.

"no" Harry said and opened his mouth to say something else, but Severus cut him off.

"why not?" Severus asked feeling hurt by the immediate dismissal.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt shining in those black eyes "Severus you're on medical leave-"

"only for a couple more days, why would that matter-… " Severus's eyes widened as he realized what this meant "it's done already? When are you submitting it? Is it in already?" Severus asked feeling more frazzled than ever had before and that's including his days as a double agent.

Harry blinked "no I only-"

"then you can delay it until I'm off medical leave" Severus pleaded.

The blonde shook his head "I won't delay it that long-"

Hot tears came to Severus's eyes "fine, have someone else carry your baby!" he snapped and pushed his way passed Harry before bolting down the stairs.

"what? … my baby? … dammit Severus! Zippy!" Harry yelled and the sunglasses wearing house elf appeared "bring Severus back here and lock us in here" he ordered and the elf vanished with a pop and returned a moment later with Severus who was stunned at first, but once Zippy spelled the door shut he became quite angry. He ran down the steps again but the door refuse to open so he turned to Harry, who was walking down the steps to him, and glared.

"let me out of here. Isn't bad enough that you decided to break up by having a baby with someone else, but to never even tell me! I - … just let me out!" Severus yelled feeling his tears pouring down his face. It hurt to think Lily Potter was right. That this wouldn't last …

"Severus please calm down. I'm not breaking up with you-" Harry said softly as he tried to brush the tears away with his thumb, but his hand was slapped away.

Severus glared "and what?! Did you think I'd be fine with you fucking someone else-"

"the baby wouldn't be mine!" Harry yelled creating a stunned silence that lasted a couple minutes.

The dark eyes looked at the director filled with confusion "what?"

"I made this system to have a child with someone I love, but I never intended for that person to be the first to experience it. Pregnancy has complications even in the most natural circumstances so I wouldn't let the man I love test it in the most experimental phases. I'm going to make arrangements with the healers to find other gay _couples_ to volunteer for the study. The babies will be theirs and I'll only be involved to oversee the study's results like any other study. I'm not leaving you or fucking anyone else" Harry explained softly as he moved closer to Severus and pulled Severus into a hug.

"I see" Severus whispered as he nuzzled Harry's chest "why didn't you tell me about this project?"

"I had the idea in my head since the core charms' development for the Bylines. I never discussed it because everything I did became a dead end until the new previously extinct plants arrived. I just never thought about discussing after so long and besides, you never asked so I didn't think you were interested in what I was doing" Harry said as he held Severus close. Finally Severus let Harry pull back and allowed those hands to brush away what was left of the tears.

"I want to test it" Severus said stubbornly.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh "Severus it's too dangerous-"

"indeed … I'll wait until a week after my medical leave is done and test it" Severus placed a finger against Harry's lips before he could argue "I know we haven't been dating long and it's way too soon to be considering this type of change, but something this incredible can't be allowed to pass until it's safe because it may never be safe enough to meet your standards. I won't let this pass and you're only the director so you can't stop me. The only ones who can are your healers and they won't have a leg to stand on once I'm out of medical leave so you have a choice. Either you delay it so we can both go as the first couple to try this or I go volunteer when you're in a meeting and spend the next day walking around your house naked until you fuck me. Take your pick" Severus said with a smirk.

To say the director was stunned was an understatement. He knew he loved Severus and loved the idea of having kids with the man. That's why he didn't want to take any risks by letting him participate in an experiment, but it seems he had no choice in the matter so he sighed in defeat "first option then … and the last part of the second" he said with a playful smirk of his own.

Severus blushed "pervert" he muttered, but pulled Harry down by his collar and into a passionate kiss. Harry's arms wrapped firmly around Severus' waist and kissed back hungrily as he pressed him against the door.

When they finally pulled apart Harry couldn't help but smile at the dark haired wizard who was practically glowing with happiness already "you do realize this means you can't brew for nine to ten months not including the time while you're on medical leave, right?" Harry concerned about his lover who was getting twitchy in only a week of not being able to brew.

"I can pass on my ideas to someone else or you can brew something, but if we do this I will not risk breathing any fumes for as long as I have to. It will be worth it-eep!" Severus yelped as the door he was leaning on suddenly opened, but Harry caught him before he fell to the floor.

Zippy smirked "Zippy figured the masters have resolved their first lovers spat and decided to remind them that the train to Hogwarts will be leaving soon"

"WHAT?" Severus gasped as Harry helped him to his feet "bloody hell, I need to go see Draco off"

"I'll join you" Harry said as he followed Severus to the floo.

XXXXXXXXXX

"that's them right?" Draco asked as his eyes locked on the Potters especially the two kids.

Narcissa looked over distastefully at the three adults "that's Sirius Black and the Potters … and that's Violet and James … those poor dears" she murmured sadly as her eyes softened at the sight of the two kids who looked like they were trying to stay together and avoid any accidental contact with their parents. Young James looked like he was flinching at every sound and Violet was trying to hide the pained twitches when someone bumped her back.

Draco frowned "why can't they be taken away right away? They shouldn't have to wait after what Harry said right?" he asked. Draco wasn't told the details of Harry's story. Just the broad strokes so he was prepared in the commotion that will no doubt happen at Hogwarts.

"it's not that simple little dragon" Lucius said as he guided his son to the train for boarding "Harry only explained what happened to him and his suspicions. That isn't enough for someone to assume the same thing is happening to the other Potter children. The ministry can't investigate because of a rumor. They need a good reason beyond what happened to a child who no one admits or knows existed and who never met the kids in question. Albus has made sure to change the policy at school so that every student gets examined for abuse the day they arrive so this will be handled swiftly"

"lets hope, now Draco you know not to take anything he says seriously right? James may not mean it" Narcissa warned gently.

"yes mother" Draco said with a smile ready to help however he can "Uncle Sev, you made it! Did Harry not come?" Draco asked a little disappointed that Harry couldn't too.

Severus chuckled "he is here, but … so was Remus. The second Remus saw them he snapped and Harry is helping Peter get him under control"

Lucius winced "it's close to a full moon too so it must be very hard to hold his temper back" he said and frowned as a ruffled Harry came towards them looking like he did go through a struggle with a werewolf …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone" Remus whimpered as Peter set a cup of tea in front of him.

Peter smiled "stop apologizing. Neither me or Harry blame you for snapping like that and we weren't hurt. Hell no one even saw us drag you away! I kind wish we let you maul the bastards, but can't let any kids see that" he said sounding a bit disappointed at the lack of bloodshed.

However Remus was so lost in his guilt he didn't really register what the healer said "I just smelled the blood and couldn't stop-mmm" he was finally stopped and by Peter's lips no less. The two became so absorbed in that kiss that they didn't realize that they had switch positions so Remus was laying flat on the couch and Peter was on top. When they finally broke apart for air they were both breathless and Remus looked dazed.

"stop apologizing" Peter whispered as he rested his forehead against Remus's forehead.

"if that was supposed to be a punishment I might never stop" Remus said with a shy smile.

"hmmm … not effective huh? I will have to use other means then" Peter purred huskily and slipped a hand into Remus's shirt earning a mewl as he touched the sensitive skin.

"P-Peter ahh you're t-terrible at p-punishments ahh!" Remus yelped as Peter moved his shirt up and nibbled a nipple "P-Peter! Ahhh! Oh oh Merlin!" the werewolf screamed as a hand slipped into his pants and freed his cock just to stroke the hard hot flesh. Remus's hips jerked towards the hand and his back arched as the evil mouth taunted molested his nipples. He wasn't used to such foreplay done mainly because a certain ex was a rather selfish lover and preferred getting over giving so it didn't happen often. It wasn't long before he came hard in Peter's hand coating it in cum.

"cute" Peter said softly as he watched the flushed werewolf under him pant breathlessly under him.

Remus blushed as he recovered from his release "Peter … I was wondering if you wanted to … move in … with me"

Peter smiled at the shy werewolf he loved for years "I'll get some things and be moved in before Violet arrives"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I heard Uncle Remmy" Violet whispered to her brother.

"don't be silly. There's no way they would've skipped making us bathe in that honey stuff if Uncle Remmy was coming" James whispered though he couldn't resist looking for the only person they knew loved them, but he quickly stopped when his father looked down at him.

"now James there's no doubt you'll get into Gryffindor, but send us a letter telling us everything anyway" the older James said gripping his son's shoulder in what looked like a kind supportive gesture, but it hurt. Young James knew his father would not be happy if he didn't get into Gryffindor "Sirius it's them"

The two kids looked over at the people their parents and Sirius were watching. There was the Malfoy family and Severus Snape, which their parents described as evil snakes and even showed them pictures so they could be avoided, and a tall blonde guy they didn't recognize. To their surprise their parents didn't scowl or sneer at the 'snakes', but then Sirius fixed his hair.

"I'm going to say hello to Mr. Minitree" Sirius said before sauntering off through the growing crowd. The kids recognized that name and realized why their parents were being extra polite. They wanted to get in the man's good graces, but it was clear from the look of indifference on the man's face as Sirius shamelessly tried to flirt that it wasn't working, but something weird did happen. Both kids froze as Mr. Minitree's warm kind eyes looked straight at them and it felt like he knew something about them, but what did that mean?

Lily grinned as the pulled up and she pushed her son towards the train "have fun at school James!" she yelled.

Young James hugged his sister "be safe" he whispered.

"I start school too you know" Violet whispered comfortingly happy that there was a school so she can get away to at least a few hours a day.

The young Potter smiled pleased his sister will be safer and he pushed his trunk onto the train avoiding a hug with his parents. Sirius however did run over to hug him, but the fool didn't notice the flinch of pain from the boy when he did so. James was so eager to get away after that and have a moment to himself to keep from crying out in pain that he practically ran onto the train and dove into the first compartment that was empty. He couldn't stop the tear from falling though …

An overwhelming feeling of relief hit him, but it wasn't alone. Worry for his sister and the pain from the hidden gashes across his back were mixed in. Everything together was too much and he spent a couple minutes crying in the compartment with the door shut. It wasn't until he heard the door open that he forced himself to stop and quickly hide the fact that he was crying.

"mind if I sit in here?" the newcomer asked.

James subtly wiped his eyes as he looked out the window "yeah sure"

"thanks every other compartment had people interrogating me about the Bylines or the Kneazle Nursery. I'm sick of it. Besides how much do they expect me to know. Harry's dating my godfather and it's my mother in charge of the Kneazle Nursery not me … oh, sorry, I'm complaining and I never even introduced myself. I'm Draco. Oh, is this luggage yours? Want me to put it away for you" the kid asked as he took his time putting his luggage on the top rack.

James mentally slapped himself for forgetting to put his luggage away "right thanks, I'm James" he said thankful the boy was more focused on the luggage and not him. He finally turned once he was sure there was no evidence of tears, but when he did he paled. The person he let in was the Malfoy boy!

"no problem" Draco said as he put the luggage up on the rack next to his own. He wasn't a fool. The second he walked into the compartment he knew James was crying. It seemed wrong to just bring it up so he decided to talk and focus on the luggage to give the boy a moment to recover "it'll be great to see Hogwarts. Everything will be so different" Draco commented.

Much to James' relief the train started moving forward and his parents were too busy dragging his poor sister away to see his companion who was waving goodbye to his own parents. Everything after that seemed to consist of a quiet trip and some treats from the trolley. There was no snobby bragging or anything that validated anything his father said about 'evil Slytherins' so James was left with a sense of confusion that had him pondering why his parents hated Slytherins so much the entire trip. Before he knew it they were walking into the beautiful castle that would be their school for the next ten months.

"time for the sorting. I wonder what house I'll be in" a boy named Ron muttered as they were lead into the room called the Great Hall where the older students were seated at their house tables. James wanted to say something to the boy, but the Weasleys have been strangely distant lately and he didn't know why. It made James feel a bit better when Ron smiled at him, but it's like the boy was trying to keep something back. Was he keeping a secret? Ron was bad at hiding those …

"I'll probably be in Slytherin" Draco muttered as he tried ignore the other first years who were in fact pestering him for information, which James admitted was a little funny, but there was no time to laugh for the sorting started. One by one each first year was called up to sit on a chair and have a hat placed on their head that will then call out which house they go to. As expected Draco went to Slytherin and James found himself a little disappointed that they weren't in the same house, but there was no time to dwell. It was his turn …

'well lets see here … hmmm . you have many good qualities. You could fit in a couple houses' the hat pondered as he sat on James' head.

James took a deep to settle his nerves (my mother said you take suggestions so I want to go into Gryffindor) he thought to the hat.

The hat snorted before responding through the mental connection 'your parents are the reason I'm in trouble for that old method. You go where you'll find friends and no exceptions' before James could start begging the hat made its decision "Slytherin!"

Draco saw all the blood drain from James' face who was far too horrified to move and jumped up to run over to James "calm down, everything will be fine" he whispered as he slung an arm around James' neck to make it look like he was a friend who was just happy to have his buddy in the same house, which fooled many of the clapping onlookers except for Dumbledore and the Slytherins of course.

Dumbledore shot Draco a proud look as he guided a terrified James to the Slytherin table and when the sortings ended he stood up for the announcements "first of all lets all welcome our new students and new potions professor, Professor Iles, who was actually recommended by the director of Decoction personally" Dumbledore mentally thanked Harry for the help as he clapped with everyone. With everything going on it was difficult to find a good candidate to fill Severus's place "and now, I shall be informing all the students of a change in school policy. To help support the new branch in the ministry physical exams will be mandatory. The first years will go tonight and we will attempt to get through everyone tonight, but if we can't finish by curfew we'll finish right before breakfast tomorrow. It will make everything go faster if you all cooperate. Thank you. Now everyone, enjoy the feast"

(it doesn't matter … they'll just sweep it all under the rug once my parents wave a bag of coins under their nose. They won't help) James thought bitterly as he picked at his food and wondered how the hell he was going to survive when his father finds out about his sorting. Poor James continued doubting that anyone will help all the way through dinner, when they were taken to the infirmary and even when the healer gasped at the results of his scans. He didn't even start hoping when the aurors arrive with his headmaster since he knew he couldn't tell them what happens behind closed doors and he was sure they'd leave once they knew his full name. After all his parents made a big donation for a reason, but after a few questions the potion made him stay silent for Dumbledore sat down next to him.

"I think, perhaps, there is a deeper reason for your silence Mr. Potter" Albus smiled sadly as the boy looked at him with surprise "if I may I would like to see in your mind" James' eyes widened as he realized what his headmaster meant hesitantly nodded. He felt a twinge in his mind and the headmaster turned to the aurors "he will need a potion to reverse one he has been forced to take and there are charms hiding his wounds"

The healer, Poppy, gasped "I just need a little blood deary" she said softly as she gently poked him and pushed a couple drops of into a vial to give the aurors.

"we'll take this to St. Mungo's to have it scanned for what potions are present and get all his scans to the Ministry" the head auror said before looking down at James "to avoid dragging you through a trial it will be easier to take some memories now and if we need anything else we can ask you questions when you actually can answer them. There one question you may be able to answer. Is there anyone else we should see to?"

"my little sister Violet" James said a little dazed by the fact that they weren't just dropping everything and leaving. The auror took the memories like they said and said they were going to get Violet. Were they really going to help?

XXXXXXXXXX

"coming!" Lily yelled as she came to the door and opened it "Moody? What a surprise! Is something wrong?" she asked cheerfully as James walked over to her and looked curiously at the two aurors standing behind Moody.

"no Mrs. Potter, I believe something very right is going to happen. Where's your daughter Violet?" the second Violet appeared Moody yelled "Arrest them!"


	16. Custody

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"no Mrs. Potter, I believe something very right is going to happen. Where's your daughter Violet?" the second Violet appeared Moody yelled "Arrest them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The auror waiting outside Harry's house in case Severus left noticed his target floo away with Harry for a second time today and picked up the magically enhanced phone "Severus and the director are leaving again Minister Blum"

" _that's to be expected. Gellert just told me the Potters were arrested. Has there been any developments?_ " came Adina's voice.

"no minister-" the auror was interrupted by a delivery truck coming into the warded area and stopping near the very home he was guarding. What concern wasn't that, but the limp of the man who got out of the truck.

" _agent Turner, were you cut off? What is going on?_ " Adina asked trying to get a response.

"a delivery truck just pulled up and the driver has a limp in his left leg" the officer said making sure to remain hidden as the man opened the back truck door.

" _though it has been nearly two weeks Wyatt wouldn't be able to heal a cutting curse injury, which was to his left leg, without a healer. Don't let him leave. I'm sending back up_ " Adina said seriously before instantly hanging up.

Turner grabbed his wand and walked towards the man who was taking out a box and staring to walk towards the director's house "excuse me, I'm Agent Turner, put that package down if you don't mind. I need to ask you some questions-shit!" the auror cursed as the man threw down the box and started running no doubt to get out of the warded area so he could apparate away again, but this auror wasn't going to allow it.

The chase was on, but didn't last long considering it was limping man vs trained auror. With one well aimed hex the delivery man was down and six aurors arrived "he tried to run so I disabled him. His truck is over there and the package he tried to drop off is-"

BOOM … an explosion rocked the area …

XXXXXXXXXX

Violet gasped was her parent were quickly stunned "mom? Dad?"

Moody looked down at the little girl as the other two aurors cuffed the Potters in magic blocking cuffs "I'm sorry you had to see that squirt, but we didn't want to take any chances of them getting away especially after what we learned about how they treat you and your brother" he said as the Potters were dragged through their own floo to e taken to the ministry.

"y-you know?" Violet whimpered as she started to tear up. Were these people going to stop their parents?

"aye squirt. Come on, I'll get you to the ministry to see your brother and get some things hashed out like where you're staying" Moody said as he guided the girl through the floo and the flames took them to the ministry where they could hear James and Lily screaming about 'injustice' and 'lawsuits'.

"but won't I be going with Sirius?" she asked despite not being very fond of being with Sirius though at least he wouldn't her just try to get her to skip school.

"protocol means we had no choice, but to contact your godfather. However it might not go that way" Moody said as they went all the way to Gellert's office where she saw her brother standing with Albus and five other people. Two people she remembered from the train station, her beloved Uncle Remmy, a handsome man who had an arm around her uncle's waist and a goblin

The minister smiled down at Violet who quickly hugged James and Remus "hello Violet, this will onlt take a moment and you can go home. You can stay Moody. I have a feeling Mr. Black may try to cause trouble"

"you got it" Moody sneered and waited near the door almost daring the man to barge in and give him an excuse to get rough. Suffice to say it Moody did not like what he discovered about the treatment these kids went through and needed to vent a little preferably with the culprits' heads.

Sure enough the door flew open with a bang making both kids flinch badly making the werewolf give a protective growl and hold them close, but that went unnoticed by Sirius who stormed up to the desk "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE DRAGONSHIT CHARGES OF ABUSE? LILY AND JAMES NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT! I'M TAKING MY GODCHILDREN AND LEAVING. AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL SUED FOR THIS SHIT!"

Gellert frowned as Sirius tried to grab the kids only to be stopped by Harry and Moody "according to the laws you can't take James and Violet. You are their godfather, but their custody goes first to the eldest sibling"

"are you mental? They have no older siblings!" Sirius snapped not realizing he was scaring the children pretty badly and that added to their shock of learning that they had an older brother they never knew about.

The goblin sneered and snapped his fingers sealing Sirius's mouth shut "that is where you're wrong Lord Black. I checked the blood myself and Harry Minitree here is without a doubt a Potter and seeing as he is a direct relative who is an adult he has full custody"

"could you leave him like that?" a very amused Severus asked the goblin who was about to click its fingers again to reverse spell keeping Sirius's mouth shut. That comment rubbed Sirius the wrong way of course and he tried to throw a punch, but not only did Moody stun him first Harry had easily moved in front of Severus so even if Sirius wasn't stunned in time he still would not have hit his target.

The goblin sneered "do control yourself Lord Black or have you not realized yet that you're scaring the little hobgoblins"

Though still stunned and unable to speak Sirius was able to see the kids clinging to Remus. That seemed to be enough of a reality check for him to calm down. There was no denying he cared for those kids, but he was rather blind to the most obvious signs of distress. With a couple moments of silence the goblin and Moody released Sirius from their spells and he stood up albeit looking a bit sheepish for acting that way.

"I never … they would've told me" Sirius said a bit accusingly.

Harry scoffed "I highly doubt they would've being they were still quite young themselves and despite your opinions on squibs I know they would never admit to bearing one. Ask Remus, he knew of my birth though he was later told I died" he said noticing the children's eyes widen in understanding. It must've made sense to them. After all if they were treated the way they were as magical children they couldn't imagine what would have happened to them if they have been born squibs instead. James and Violet knew their parents' hates and understood why they never knew about their brother.

Sirius looked at Remus and completely deflated when his ex nodded confirming the story "you don't look like them" he argued weakly still hoping this was a trick because if this was true then his friends lied to him for years.

The director adjusted his glasses "truly a blessing … Now it is getting rather late for them so it's time to wrap this up so they can get to bed-"

"wait, you can't just take them! They don't even know you and James is in school!" Sirius snapped not caring that he cut Harry off.

The goblin rolled his eyes "he's aware of this Lord Black. Partial custody will be awarded to someone who is trustworthy to care for-"

"partial custody?" Sirius grinned "give me partial custody-"

Harry sighed "you never noticed their pain or anything strange going on even though you were allowed to stay for long periods of time with them so I don't think you're a suitable guardian. I gave Remus custody-"

"he never said anything about this supposed abusive treatment and he's a werewolf!" Sirius argued feeling borderline desperate at this point.

Remus glared "Sirius you had days at a time with them while I was never around for more than a few minutes at a time because everyone made excuses for me to leave. It was either the kids were tired or there was a dinner party or some reason for me to leave. That and my habit of calling ahead of time made easy to hide things especially with that honey water smelling potion they soaked them in every time I said I was coming" Remus had to keep from slapping Sirius when the Black had the nerve to look stunned "I see you do know of that potion. Every time I came over they smelled like very little or like honey water. Explain that" Remus said, but knew the idiot was too overwhelmed with what he has been told already to be of any help.

Albus smiled down at James "Remus and Peter will take Violet to their home and I'll take you back to school, but for the first couple weekends, assuming you're caught up on homework, you can floo to visit them and see what your home is like"

"and decorate your room" Remus said with a smile, but before James could say a word Sirius decided to add his two knuts in again.

"I'll pay for everything you want" Sirius pleaded as he tried to move closer to the two kids, but the low growl from Remus made him back up.

"I gave Remus my Gringotts card so they should be quite alright" Harry commented

"I have more money than Harry so I should be capable of doing that much! Tell them!" Sirius snapped.

The goblin scowled at being ordered around, but glanced at Harry who simply shrugged allowing the stupid wallet measuring contest "since you both want this made public I'll do so. First Mr. Minitree has royalties for his part in the Runes for Rascals and Potion Puppets plus his Decoction wages and the Byline discovery combined with several other projects he has more than enough money to provide what ever these kids could possibly want. As for you Lord Black … this is perhaps something we should discuss at the bank-"

"tell them!" Sirius huffed desperately wanting to prove that he can help care for godchildren in someway.

"thanks to your lack of investment and exorbitant spending your actually nearly broke" the goblin muttered. He didn't like this, but his idiot client made him say it.

Sirius gaped "WHAT? Is this a joke? I'm from an Ancient-"

"this is not a topic to be discussed right now. Albus get James to Hogwarts and bring me a others kids you have discover to be in a dangerous situation. Narcissa has informed me that there are several kids in the Kneazle Nursery, but there's still plenty of room so don't let anyone worry about that. Remus get Violet home since both kids have class, but first can we have some memories Violet? I'm not going to force you to stay out of the trial in a week, but if you don't want to come then this will take the place of your testimony" Gellert explained softly and like her brother she gladly handed over copies of all the painful memories in one pensieve spell done by Moody who carefully took a couple of drops of blood from her to have tested for potions. Sirius just stood there watching the silvery memories Moody had put in a vial trying to understand why there were memories Violet thought would show her parents being abusive at all. It was also strange to see the large pile of papers that appeared from the quick scanning medical spell Peter did. He was slowly realizing this may all be true.

Harry knelt down to the kids level and handed them both a phone "Albus, Draco and Remus all have one of these phones so they can help show you how it works. If you ever need me or just want to talk call me ok?" Harry offered and the children hesitantly took the phones with shy smiles.

"lets go James" Albus said and they left the room to go floo back to Hogwarts.

"lets go too Violet" Remus said softly and they left the office too with Severus and Harry not too far behind.

Gellert's eyes narrowed as he saw Sirius try to leave with the goblin "hold it Mr. Black. We have one last thing to discuss before you run off to Gringotts to sort out your finances. It's about your animgus form not being registered" he said and Sirius flinched …

XXXXXXXXXX

The second Harry and Severus stepped out of the floo they smelled smoke "what the hell?" Harry muttered as Zippy popped in front of them "Zippy what's going on? Do I hear sirens?"

"yes master Harry. The aurors are outside as well as an ambulance … good news is Wyatt was caught. Zippy was told he stunned a delivery man and used his hair in an extra poly juice potion before stealing the truck. Wyatt tried to fool your guard detail and drop a package filled with explosive potions off in front of your home, but he couldn't cover up his limp and he was caught" the elf reported clearly concerned about something.

"what's the bad news?" Severus asked as he followed Harry to the sunroom in the front of the house where the plants Doc cared for was. Despite being very relieved about Wyatt getting caught he was thinking about that ambulance. Who was hurt?

"as the aurors were chasing after Wyatt someone opened the box … there were four people in the park who were injured and the person who opened it was killed instantly" the elf reported gloomily.

"who was killed?" Harry asked as he watched the healers tend to the four people who were hurt. Thankfully the wounds didn't look serious.

"Zippy does not know … they couldn't identify the body it was so badly damaged" Zippy said and quirked his head as he noticed Harry was looking at the tilted potted plant and the little bits of dirt on the ground "master Harry?"

"Zippy was the door open when this happened?" Harry asked as he right the potted plant and inspected a new scrape on it.

Zippy shook his head "it was closed"

Severus raised an eyebrow "Harry the fountain is shifted"

"you're right … there's something stuck behind it. Zippy could you levitate it?" Harry asked getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The elf snapped his fingers and the little frog fountain against the wall floated upwards revealing a pair of filthy blood splattered goggles. Harry took one look at the goggles and grabbed his phone to call the minister "Adina, Zippy told me what happened. I need you to run the blood of the body against Doc's blood"

A few minutes later they had a painful answer … Doc was dead …

Doc must've been waiting for a package and ran outside thinking that was it. The goggles flew off during the blast and into the house because Doc left the door open, but the force of the blast shut the door right after the goggles flew in …

XXXXXaXXXXX

"this is my room?" Violet asked shyly as she went into the cozy home where she'll be living with Remus and Peter.

Remus smiled "it's a bit bare, but I thought it'd be more fun decorating it with you here. Peter and I are just down the hall so if you need anything just ask. You should get ready for bed so you won't be tired for school, which we will be taking you to St. Mungo's afterwards to have you healed and potions removed"

"is James going too?" she asked sweetly.

"no, he'll be cared for at Hogwarts. Now first can I remove the charm hiding your wounds?" Remus asked softly and Violet turned nervously so he could check her back. Remus bit back his tears when the spell revealed the gashes on her small back "they won't hurt you again sweetheart" Remus said firmly as he kissed her head.

Peter kneeled down "I can't remove the potion, but I can heal you so you can be in less pain"

"are you Uncle Remmy's healer for the full moon times? He's in a lot of pain during those times" she said innocently as the healer made the pain go away as promised.

"yes. I'll be with you when he's going through those times and I'll be helping him, but I'll be with him even more than that" Peter said and kissed Remus softly. Violet smiled liking this nice man already. He made her uncle glow with happiness.

"now lets get you into a warm bath and some pajamas" Remus said as he scooped up the girl. For the first time in a long time she went to sleep and didn't have any scary dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry are you ok?" Severus asked gently as he sat on the couch next to Harry. At this point everyone has gone even Zippy who thought they needed a moment alone.

"I'm … I don't know" Harry sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. While Doc had his many quirks a drove Harry inane sometimes the mad man was like father to him. This death hurt far more than he ever thought it would.

Unsure of how to comfort Harry the raven kissed the director's temple "I'll go make some tea" he said and went into the kitchen.

Harry however didn't seem to hear his lover. Instead his bi colored eyes became transfixed on the grandfather clock that was Doc's room. After a moment he got up and went in the spacious timepiece. There was a purple stain and broken glass on the far wall that looked like threw a potion against it, but other than that everything looked just as it always did. The first time he came in here he was just accepted into Decoction as the youngest potion master being only 14 at the time. He was dragging Doc into there to put him to bed after the man tried to drink a candle for some unknown reason. After offering Doc a chocolate bar in exchange for the candle Doc passed out. Probably had something to do with the sleeping potion Harry put in the bar.

There were many times he had to deal with Doc's antics, but the memories made hm tear up a little. After removing his glasses to wipe his eyes he spotted the long blue curtains he had seen so many times before. Each time he had been too busy to care about what was behind them, but now he wanted to know. He went over and moved the curtains aside revealing a portrait …

One person was a man with gray hair and black eyes dressed in old style clothes who looked exactly like Doc. He was standing next to a taller blonde woman with blue eyes. Between them was a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The inscription on the bottom of the frame was …

'Daniel Oscar Caldwell and his wife Elizabeth Caldwell with their son Sebastian Caldwell'

"Daniel Oscar Caldwell huh … D-O-C. Fucking mad man used his own initials to make his name" Harry chuckled as more tears came to his eyes. It also didn't escape his attention a small flowering tree in the background. A tree that never grows very big so really a mini tree. The source to his mentor's name was in this painting!

Before Harry could inspect the portrait closer he heard a clink from behind him. Of course he suspected that it was Severus and turned around. Instead of meeting black eyes he saw something else floating near the cabinets. This translucent thing trying to open the drawer looked at him and blinked. A couple moments of stunned silence passed before Harry stormed out of the clock.

Severus was not aware that Harry was walking up behind him until he heard someone sit down at the table "Adina called a second ago offering to help with any arrangements …I said it may be a little soon to plan the funeral-"

"here's what we're doing for the funeral. He will be cremated and tossed into the ocean" Harry said bluntly and uncaringly.

Severus blinked in shock, but his eyes softened "Harry it's ok to grieve-"

"oh I know, but I refuse to grieve until he passes over" Harry muttered not sure if he was angry or relieved at what he found.

"passes over? … no … you don't mean …" Severus bolted into the clock and instantly ran back out slamming the door of the grandfather clock shut "HE'S A GHOST! That prick could've said something when he died hours ago, but no! He decides to let the grieving start-"

Harry pulled the irate wizard into his lap "lets just go to bed" he said and Severus melted against him as they kissed


	17. Delays

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Harry pulled the irate wizard into his lap "lets just go to bed" he said and Severus melted against him as they kissed …

XXXXXXXXXX

James glared at the charms assignment in front of him "just a little more" he whispered to himself and went to dip his quill into the ink well only for the ink well to tip over spilling the ink onto the table "damn!"

"here, I'll help" James looked up to see Draco already getting a napkin to mop up the mess "what are you working on?"

"the charms essay" James muttered softly as he helped clean up.

The blonde blinked in shock "you're nearly done?"

"I have to be caught up so I can go home over the weekend" James said tiredly as he put his ink well back up and checked his papers for any ink smudges.

"I'm sure the headmaster meant only regular homework not the essays that aren't due for two weeks" Draco remarked with an amused smirk.

A blush made its way to James's cheeks "I thought that, but wanted to be sure … I only have potions left, but that's much harder"

"the homework or the essay?" Draco asked and deadpanned as James blushed "you're way far ahead if you only have the essay to do … you know you could ask Harry to help. Have you tried calling him?"

"I just … no, I don't know what to say" James admitted sadly.

"he's very nice so you shouldn't be nervous. What did he say when you went to see the minister with the headmaster? He was there right?" Draco asked curiously.

James pouted "he was, but he didn't get a chance to talk to us"

"how come?" Draco asked as he sat down at the Slytherin common room table next to James.

"there wasn't much time to say anything really. He got there a moment after I arrived with the headmaster, but then he couldn't get second to speak before Remus and his new boyfriend came in. Other than chuckling while Uncle Remmy was hugging me and fussing he didn't say much and when Peter got Uncle Remmy to calm down Violet came in with a scary auror. Technically he didn't even introduce himself. The goblin said his name to Sirius who was constantly interrupting everyone. Giving us these phone things was the only chance he got to talk to me and Violet, but that didn't last long because he knew we were tired- what's so funny?" James asked with a pout.

Draco got a hold of his chuckles "it's a comedy of errors, but you can use your phone to ask him to come over during the weekend you know"

"that could work, but … I don't know how to use the phone" James muttered shyly.

"is that all? Give me your phone. I'll show you" Draco said and James pulled his phone, but blushed slightly as his hand grazed Draco's as the blonde took the phone from him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry frowned as he looked at the head healer and Jessica seated across from his desk "so you think-" Harry stopped mid sentence as Severus entered his office.

Severus felt a spark of irritation when he spotted Heather "I was cleared by the healers so you had better not be trying anything to keep me out of the volunteer process Harry"

"what? No, no Heather and I were discussing a medical report. Doc's medical report!" Harry said trying to prevent another misunderstanding, which Heather and the herbologist found adorable.

"you two act like you're married already" Jessica giggled, but noticed the two wizards exchange a look.

"that so?" Severus muttered feeling rather foolish. He was getting so caught up about having a baby he never even considered marriage, but he didn't want to force Harry into something like that just because a baby was coming "what is wrong with Doc's report?" he asked to change the subject so he could think about marriage later.

Heather frowned "the autopsy of what was left of Doc's body showed that the toxins that nearly killed you are inside Doc's body, but to a much higher extent than your entire potion had times 100"

"it's not just a simple thing considering we haven't even grown enough to come close to the amount in his body, nothing is missing and according to Heather the damage from the toxins, which are restricted to his brain, is old. As in long before we even got the plants old" Jessica said as if she was still trying to wrap her head around what they were discussing before Severus entered the room, which just made Severus very curious.

Severus's eyes narrowed as he pondered the impossibility of the situation "that can't be right … one sip of my potion nearly killed me and that plant was extinct before we got them so how'd he even get in contact with it?"

"if the potion was watered down until it was safe and if the body had a chance to adapt then it's possible for him to build up that much of the toxins, but in order for that to happen safely it would take centuries" Heather said logically.

Harry looked at Severus with an exhausted sigh "Doc once told me and Jessica that he was 1500 years old"

"how can that be? … oh Merlin … the side effect of my potion was age reversal" Severus breathed in shock as he put the pieces together.

"exactly what we were thinking" Harry said as he leaned back in his chair "and considering some other things it actually starting to make sense. If a potion similar to your curse mark removing potion was developed long ago when all the necessary plants flourished it wouldn't be a surprise to imagine potion masters of that time watering down potions. A practice that is considered foolish now a days … and if Doc's mental quirkiness had anything to do with the toxins that would explain a lot … plus we all know the rule of thumb for ghosts recovering their memory. The older the person was when they died the longer it takes for them to recall everything as a ghost … I refuse to think this amount of toxic material had no effect on his mental state and though it has been days he's still acting like he was when he was alive. He still thinks strawberries will give him an allergic reaction too"

"if it's taking this long maybe he really is older than anyone, but why take a deadly potion so many times?" Heather asked thinking this seems so strange.

Harry pulled Doc's goggles out of his drawer and put them on the desk "I think family has to do with it … Doc called me Sebastian when we first met and another time that my aura looked like someone else. Look through the goggles"

Since Jessica was closest she took them and gasped "you can see auras!" she exclaimed in shock before handing the goggles to Heather who then gave them to Severus.

"yeah … the runes on those goggles allow you to see auras and the initials on the inside, SC, stand for Sebastian Caldwell who I learned from looking through the grandfather clock is Doc's son … when he found me he mistook my aura for his son's who has blonde hair with hazel eyes, while Doc's wife, Elizabeth, was blonde with blue eyes" Harry said feeling like he understood his mentor a little more.

Severus' eyes widened as he looked at his blonde lover's blue and hazel eyes "he was thinking of his family when he changed your hair and eyes … the mistake he said he wanted to fix that one time was taking the potion. He never realized it was toxic until he heard me telling you the results" he said softly realizing that, perhaps, Doc only wanted more time with his family, but something must've happened and they probably died.

After a few moments of silence to take in the possible history of the mad man Jessica looked up "if this is true then is it possible Doc donated the seeds?"

"maybe, but I never found any of his hiding places so I wouldn't know. Of course if his is that old there's a good chance he did" Harry said as he mulled over how he felt about being mistaken for someone's son. Would Doc have bothered to help him if it wasn't for the way his aura appeared?

"dear merlin this turned into a far more complicated subject than I thought" Heather sighed feeling tired from just this conversation "lets think of something more cheery. What's this about keeping you out of the volunteer process you mentioned earlier Severus? Is there a new potion you haven't told us about?"

Jessica looked up with interest "wait … Harry you're brewing something right. I gave you fresh trimmings about a week ago. Is something ready for testing?"

"yes he was going to present today and I _will_ be the first to test it" Severus said deliberately jumping in before Harry could deny anything and push back the date for the presentation which wasn't officially scheduled.

Harry knew he was caught since the two women in front of him won't just let this go "I thought we agreed to make arrangements so you won't have to be in Decoction near any fumes in order to brew" he said unfortunately making both witches looked even more interested.

"it's done. Trent agreed to be my hands and Amy had the brilliant idea to turn the lab tablet into a monitor so I can watch Trent work and direct him. I won't have to get near a cauldron, things will get done and it will force Trent and Amy to spend more time with each other" Severus said with a smirk knowing Harry couldn't just talk his way out of this.

"I can't wait to hear all about it! I'll make it easier for you and just sign you up for a presentation now and mark Severus down as a volunteer!" Heather exclaimed and left with a giggling Jessica who suspected Harry was tricked by his lover.

Harry chuckled once the door shut leaving him with Severus "you really aren't giving me any choice are you?"

"I know what I want" Severus smirked as he walked over and sat in Harry's lap "what I don't want is to get married if the baby is the only reason for it"

"I don't want you to say yes if the baby is the only reason for it" Harry agreed as he held Severus around the waist and gently touched Severus on his hips. Severus moaned softly as Harry slowly undid his shirt to caress the skin.

Just as those naughty fingertips began tracing the hem of Severus's pants threatening to go farther Harry cellphone rang "don't you dare-jerk" Severus hissed as Harry answered the phone, but if Severus though the teasing would end there he was very wrong.

Harry slipped his hand into Severus's pants to stroke the hardening cock and pretended not to hear the moans his lover tried to muffle with his hands "this is Harry Minitree, hello James, how are you feeling? Has the potion been removed?" Harry said as he calmly spelled the phone to float near his ear so he had both hands free to play with Severus's body.

"pervert" Severus gasped quietly as a hand tweaked his nipple.

"so your no longer under the potion huh. That's good to hear … I have no problem coming over in a couple days. Is there something you want to talk about?" Harry said too calmly for a person with a man writhing in pleasure in his lap "I don't know the exact procedure since I technically never changed my name. but I can check with the Minister before coming by. Do you have a name in mind?" he asked as he twisted his body to bend Severus over his desk and pulled the man's pants down exposing the twitching pucker, which he pushed a couple fingers inside to stir the hot channel earning a mewl that accidently slipped passed Severus's hands "I'm honored … hmmm? No I didn't hear anything … ok, I'll see you Saturday. It was good to hear from you" he said before sating goodbye and hanging up.

"jerk! Ahh!" Severus yelped as he bucked back against the fingers. He was so horny now he felt close to cumming already, but Harry kept his fingers moving slow just to tease and even avoided hitting that sweet spot to draw this out.

"James wants to change his name and he wants me to pick it" Harry commented casually s if he didn't have now three fingers in his moaning lover's ass.

"hahhh ngh not the time for this" Severus nearly screamed out in frustration "w-why did you stop?" he whined as those devilish fingers left him.

Harry leaned over Severus "you're right … there's no time for this after all there a presentation in only a few moments remember?" Harry whispered huskily into Severus's ear earning a shiver.

The heat from Harry's body left making Severus whimper and look over his shoulder "you're going to make me go like this?!" a flushed Severus panted feeling even more turned on seeing Harry looking at his body which was clearly very aroused.

"I could take care of you, but we may miss the presentation. Heather doesn't joke when she signs people in you know" Harry said giving Severus one last chance to change his mind though considering how really fucking hard it was to resist Severus this may have been a stupid idea.

Severus panted and tried to control himself "not fair" Severus said as he stood up and tried to steady himself. He was determined to participate in this experiment.

"I'm sorry" Harry said softly as he pulled Severus's pants up for him "I'll make it up to you later"

"you better" Severus whispered as he pulled Harry into a very heated kiss which nearly broke the director's control "lets go" Severus ordered excitedly as his body began to calm down.

"pushy" Harry muttered with a fond smile. They both stopped at Harry's lab to grab what he needed and proceeded to go to the presentation rooms on he first floor where sure enough the chosen lab of healers were settling in their seats "thank you for coming I have a very interesting system to present today. The first part is a rune sequence that will reflect what was in the Bylines about core charms. It will form a sac of magic and transport waste out and bring other things, such as nutrients, from the host in to the sac. The second part will be a potion that will transfigure a sperm into an egg. As you can see from the recipe the potion is relatively harmless. Assuming it works as planned the volunteers, being male, should become pregnant. Severus strongly insisted to be the first to test this" Harry summarized quickly, but the healers present seemed stunned by this information and remained quiet.

Magical children are few and precious so to make it possible to bring more life into this world was a big accomplishment. Once the healers got over their shock they practically dragged Harry and Severus to their lab, which was lab 3, and started everything. First for a proper test the healers cast a scanning spell to check for fertility levels in Severus before starting the process. Harry was the one who personally applied the seals to Severus's stomach and made sure that part was right before a healer gave Severus the potion.

"so this is it" Severus smiled as he looked at the red potion with pink bubbles before drinking it in one gulp.

"are you alright?" Harry asked when he saw Severus shiver.

"yes I just felt a prickling feeling in my … testicles" Severus said more to inform the healers who were scribbling notes down and gathering prenatal potions for him.

"that could be the potion working or the runes moving the new egg" Harry said absentmindedly as he watched the healer cast a spell check fertility to see if there was any change and there was. Severus fertility doubled after the potion.

Besides taking down every detail they could the healers couldn't do anything until tomorrow where they can check to see if Severus was pregnant though everyone agreed there would be a problem having Severus coming in and out of Decoction. One potion accident would expose Severus to harmful fumes or the jolt would cause stress to the baby. So with that in mind they agreed to take their follow up appointments to Harry's home where Severus was staying.

Severus felt different as if this was a dream as he pulled Harry to the bed they shared at home and undressed "this is possible" he said knowing he will have his family. After all that teasing and watching Harry remove his own clothes Severus was already hard.

"I love you" Harry breathed as he eyed the naked wizard in front of him who was already dripping with need from the teasing earlier in the day. He pushed Severus back on the bed where he draped those long legs over his shoulders and thrust his cock deep into the hot channel.

"HARRY!" Severus screamed as his back arched off the bed when that thick hard cock slammed into his sweet spot with each thrust "I'm ahhh cumming! Don't stop ahhhh!" Severus moaned as Harry leaned over to tweak the hard nipples and came pouring his cum onto his chest, but Harry didn't stop. He thrust and tweaked until Severus came two more times before pouring his own cum into the hot channel.

Severus only rested a minute before he made Harry lay on the bed "we aren't going to stop yet" he said as he licked Harry's cock and began sucking on the hardening flesh.

"fuck Severus ahh" Harry groaned as Severus's hot mouth swallowed him down to the root and sucked until he was as hard as a rock. Once Harry was ready Severus straddled Harry's hips and sank onto that hard cock.

"ahh hahh so big ahh" Severus moaned as he used his knees to raise and lower himself on and off the hot throbbing cock. Harry reached down to stroke Severus's cock msking Severus squeak and bounce faster on that cock until they both came again "I love you too" Severus said as he fell limp onto his lover's chest …

XXXXXXXXXX

"hi Harry!" Gellert exclaimed cheerfully as Harry walked into his office "so why are you here today and where's Severus? I'm surprised he didn't join you"

"we've been busy the last couple days and right now Severus is being monitored by some healers. I came here to ask if James could change his name. He doesn't like being named after Potter" Harry explained.

"that's understandable … he can do it before the trial, but I will need to postpone the trial in order to get all the paperwork straight" Gellert warned as he summoned some papers "does he have a name picked out?"

"no, he wanted me to pick it … umm … Severus wanted to know if you could delay the trial a few mouths" Harry said cryptically.

"well the name change will delay their trial about a month at most and I could use that as an excuse to put the five other trials ahead to delay it even more, but why would he want me to do that? Is this about the healers you mentioned? Is he alright?" Gellert asked worriedly.

Harry smiled "yes it is, but I'm happy to say he's fine … better than fine actually … he just wants to walk into the courtroom and be obviously showing" he said and began explaining the very good news …


	18. Pressure

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Harry smiled "yes it is, but I'm happy to say he's fine … better than fine actually … he just wants to walk into the courtroom and be obviously showing" he said and began explaining the very good news …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zippy has already told you no. You aren't allowed back in the house after you screwed up the lights to the point where they exploded! Go play in you clock" the house elf snapped and pointed at the grandfather clock, which was now in Severus's beach home.

"but the mind sharks are swimming in circles searching for the juicy treats they missed so they can return to their cave" the ghost of Doc whined.

"fine, you want to know why you have been stranded here?! About 8 months ago you exploded the lights and burned master Severus and if master Harry didn't get rid of you the healers would've hired 20 different exorcists to banish you into limbo. Believe it or not you're here for your safety though Zippy suspects if master Harry saw you before the birth he may make the call himself" Zippy muttered.

Doc blinked uncomprehendingly "when is the time for consumption of edibles?"

"Zippy is not making you any food" the elf sighed in annoyance.

"the inner rumbles can't cease until edibles are sent into battle" Doc whined.

"you don't have hunger. You're dead! Get that through your transparent skull" the poor elf snapped in frustration.

"TO HEADQUARTERS!" Doc yelled and the lights flickered before exploding.

Zippy opened his eyes and glared as he saw that Doc was gone "oh no you don't" he muttered disappeared with a pop to chase down the ghost …

XXXXXXXXXX

"feeling alright?" Harry asked as he helped a heavily pregnant Severus up from the couch.

"I'm feeling fat" Severus grumbled.

"well you're clearly beautiful … maybe I should get the healers so you can tell them about these hallucinations" Harry said and chuckled as he was pushed playfully by Severus.

Severus smiled, but then his smile slowly faded "will you be alright seeing them again?"

Harry looked down into those black eyes silently for a few minutes before kneeling on one knee "if you say yes I will be" he said as he pulled a ring complete with a green emerald out of his pocket.

"Harry … I … yes" Severus gasped as he began tearing up "jerk we agreed to not discuss this until after. You're taking advantage of my hormones!" Severus accused, but couldn't stop himself from crying as Harry slipped the ring on his ring finger.

"I know how to get what I want" Harry smiled and stood up to brush the tears away "I love you and our little one" he said softly with one hand on Severus's swollen belly, but before he could kiss his lover he saw a flicker of something in the corner of his vision an he looked up to see a ghost floating there "Doc …" Harry said with a hint of ice in his tone meaning he wasn't in the mood for his mentor's antics, but when Doc didn't react he quirked an eyebrow "Doc?"

Zippy popped into the room and glared at the ghost "found you!" the elf blinked as the ghost just floated there staring at Harry and Severus.

When Doc's eyes drifted down to Severus's pregnant belly they softened "I am so sorry for causing so much trouble" he said clearly for the first time in a very long time before looking at the spot where Severus was burned on the hand months ago and while the marks were long since healed Doc still looked saddened "I can't believe I hurt you"

"it's alright" Severus said very surprised by the sudden change in the madman, but he recalled that Harry said the Doc who saved him and got pissed at him for brewing a potentially dangerous potion was perfectly sane before he slowly became insane again. Maybe this really was Doc. Maybe his memory returned ...

"it's not, but thank you for saying so" Doc said softly "you'll be excellent parents"

"I at least know I can handle a lot of antics should my child be a troublemaker" Harry said jokingly earning him another push from Severus who didn't appreciate the remark.

Doc shook his head fondly "I know you won't have to deal with that. Not with you two as parents … I didn't take you in because you reminded me of Sebastian. I don't know why I did many things I did, but either way you were a son to me"

Harry was stunned by that comment, but just as he was about to say something Doc floated through the floor and vanished "that was the real Doc" he said feeling happy to speak to the man under the madness again.

"I can see why you gave your brother the name Daniel … oh, do you want me see if that kangaroo thing was real?" Severus asked remembering the odd transportation method Doc used that Harry wasn't even sure was real.

"we have time before Amy and Tracey arrive so why not, but don't push it. You remember to relax or the healers won't be happy with me" Harry said.

Severus rolled his eyes "I'll be happy when I don't have to go through another day getting poked and prodded" he grumbled before looking his lover in the eyes and using occlumency to search Harry's mind for that spot where Harry said he saw a kangaroo, but could've been seeing things due to his blood loss at the time "ok … ummm it was a kangaroo, but I think it was made of peppers and not a real one" Severus said slightly amused at the find.

"such a strange obsession with food" Harry chuckled, and blinked as he saw Zippy had disappeared "where did he-" a knocking at the door interrupted Harry "it's them" Harry said and went to let Tracey and Amy into the house.

"finally! I can't wait to see this trial finished" Severus said happily as he headed for the floo.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he returned with the head healer and the intern medi-witch "you're the one who wanted to delay the trial so long"

"so how are you and Trent?" Severus asked Amy deliberately ignoring Harry's point making Tracey chuckle.

"we're doing great" Amy said shyly and smiled.

"all I have to say is thank merlin for that! If Trent accidently blew himself up because he got distracted by her cuteness I don't think he'd survive" Tracey said with a laugh making Amy blush and the two wizards snicker.

"I never realized he liked me" Amy mumbled in embarrassment, but then she gasped as she spotted the ring on the wizard's finger "you're getting married!"

"yes, Harry just proposed" Severus said with a happy smile.

Tracey gave a sharp nod "it's about time!" she exclaimed in excitement. It was obvious to everyone that Harry has been dying to ask Severus to marry him for a while now "now web should get to the trial. Heather brought me up to speed before she left on her break. She told me to monitor you closely. We'll have to make this as smooth as possible" Tracey explained.

After Severus entered the eighth month of his pregnancy Heather became swamped with the dozens of volunteers who wanted in on the pregnancy potion. It was too much to handle with just that one lab so she got other labs to do the house calls an follow ups. As the head healer she was handling all of that and the other lab experiments. Harry knew it was taking a toll so he made Tracey a temporary head healer and gave Heather a few days to rest. Severus knew it wasn't easy on Harry either for there was no way to keep this test secret for long. After all people will notice the changes and given Severus's association with Decoction people. The director was able to keep it a secret for four months, but had to explain the second someone started jumping to idiotic conclusions.

"I made it through Wyatt's trial just fine … as long as I get to see their faces when they see me I'll be fine" Severus said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll get more than that when they hear which house Daniel is in and about me too" Harry said as they entered the floo and vanished in a gush of green flames. They never saw Zippy and Doc speaking in the kitchen.

The house elf twitched "why'd you call Zippy in here?" he asked once Doc turned to him, which was after everyone left.

"I've been in this world too long. now that I'm dead I can join my family on the other side, but I need to do something first and since I have no body I need your help to do it" Doc said solemnly.

"if this is something weird Zippy won't help" the elf stated calmly.

"what about giving those who hurt Harry a dose of their own potion?" Doc suggested and the elf tilted its head in interest …

XXXXXXXXXX

"what the hell took so fucking long for our trial to start?!" James snapped at Gellert as he and his wife were escorted out of their isolated holding cell. The disrespectful tone earned him a harsh shove from his auror escort.

Gellert pretended to not see the shove and gave a fake apologetic smile "there were some changes that needed to be done and it had to be done before the trial"

"what the hell was so important that we had to wait to clear our names for months?!" Lily snarled furiously.

"that will be answered in the courtroom" Gellert said nonchalantly as he walked ahead.

Upon entering the courtroom the two Potters were met with their wet dream, which was a slew of reports waiting for a story. However this actually pissed them off …

Why you ask?

None of the reporters were focused on them! They weren't getting any attention at all! Every single reporter was trying to talk to someone who was hidden in the chaos, but from the questions they could hear the person who the famed to be the first pregnant male! Since they were in an isolated cell this was the first time hey were hearing about such an amazing breakthrough and were already pissed that they missed out on this chance.

"THAT'S ENOUGH PEOPLE! LET HIM BREATHE!" Lucius Malfoy yelled effectively making everyone back up. The first person the Potters saw as the crowd dispersed was the handsome director of Decoction leaning over the clearly pregnant person, but once Harry stood up straight it was clear who the pregnant man was.

"you?!"James and Lily screamed in disbelief as they saw Severus with a heavily pregnant stomach.

Severus smirked "hello Lady Potter" he said simply and barely flinched as the Potters attempted to break away from the urors to charge him, but the aurors stunned them both with a nasty hex and dragged the Potters, who didn't stop glaring at Severus even theyb couldn't move, up to the front of the courtroom where they were forced to sit in front of the members of Wizengamot.

After everyone found their seats Gellert stood up"we are here to start the long awaited trial of James and Lily Potter who are being charged with multiple charges of illegal potioning including that of a ministry worker and minors. This will be reviewed along with the charges of child abuse. This trial was postponed due to their son, formally named James, wished to change his name. he is now Daniel Potter of Hogwarts' Slytherin ho-"

"SLYTHERIN? THERE'S NO WAY MY SON IS A FUCKING SLYTHERIN" James screamed and he spotted Sirius Black sitting in one of the closer seats "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO SIRIUS? GET JAMES RESORTED OR HE WILL BE DISOWNED-"

"I'M NOT THEIR GUARDIAN JAMES" Sirius snapped back.

James leapt out of his seat and moved towards the Black "YOU ARE THEIR GODFATHER!"

Gellert glared "Lord Black sit down! Mr. Potter-"

"THAT'S LORD POTTER TO YOU!" James screamed only to wince as the aurors forced him back into the seat and put a silencing spell over him all while Lily silently glowered. She knew that this outburst wasn't helping them a all and she felt her blood run cold as she spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley in the stands. She knew this was going to get ugly and the fact that they were in an isolated cell and their vaults were shut down, which destroyed their chance to convince or pay off anyone to help them.

"now that you've been controlled Mr. Potter I can explain. Your Lordship was stripped due to your arrest and was given to your eldest son who the one charged with caring for Violet and Daniel" Gellert said and that made the reporters very interested though the Potters both stiffened. This would be the worst time for their abandoned child to reappear "if that young man would please stand" for a moment everyone became quiet as they waited for the lost Potter to stand up and the hushed whispers went mad as none other than Harry Minitree stood up "Mr. Minitree you have guardianship of the youngest Potters correct?"

"yes. I gave partial custody to one Remus Lupin being that he was someone the children knew and would be comfortable with while we get to know each other" Harry explained and tried to ignore the reporters frantic note taking and the almost comical looks of pure horror on Lily and James's faces.

"are you the Lord of the Potter family and how is your relationship with your siblings? Have Daniel and Violet shown any troubling signs that would indicate abuse has taken place as you got to know them over the previous months and, if so, have they showed signs of recovering?" Gellert asked looking and sounding very official.

Harry shook his head "I spoke with the goblins and they officially made me a stand in for the new head of the Potter family not the Lord. Daniel will get the title when he is of age. If they needed anything I paid using my own accounts so I have not touched the Potter vaults. As for how Daniel and Violet have been-"

"tell them the truth honey!" Lily called out desperately using her sharp tone that she used to use on Harry when he was the child without a name in her cupboard hoping it still had the desired fear instilling effect "tell them we never touched you or your brother and sister!" she managed to say before being forced into her seat and silenced with a spell.

The director admittedly flinched at the old tone, but was otherwise unaffected by the underhanded trick "what happened is for the courts to decide, but I know from not just my past but from experience with other students who have had similar pasts that Violet and Daniel had been through a lot. So much that they both refused to come today and chose to let their memories explain everything. In the passed eight months, however, I've noticed them become very happy children and I think being able to talk to someone like me helped that. We are quite close now"

"you believe they related to you … if so what was your life like under parents care?" Gellert asked mentally apologizing for the coldness, but he had to set aside his feelings and act like a minister.

"I wouldn't know about the care for they never did care for me. I was raised by a house elf after I was born and didn't meet them again until after they were married. By then I was four. When they came to get me they found I was a squib and used me a house elf four the next four years. Some nights I was beaten so badly I would've died if the house who raised me didn't help me. Sadly when I was eight they kicked me out and killed the house elf, Bitsy, who actually cared for me. I was homeless for three years until I was taken to America after being injured in a Death Eater raid. That was my experience with them" Harry said calmly though he only stayed calm because Severus was holding his hand.

The sudden rush of shocked whispers from everyone was unnerving for the Potters who glared at Harry. There was even a moment where Sirius seemed to shrink as if trying to hide and refused to look at his old friends. It was clear that this wasn't going well, but it got even stranger.

James and Lily didn't even hear it over the chaos, but Zippy appeared between then and dropped a sun dial on the floor. The dial quickly made a dome shield around them and no one, even their escorts, seemed to see that they were trapped. Both Potters jumped up and started banging on the shield, but it made no difference. No could hear them. In fact everyone seemed to be moving at an unnaturally slow speed.

"don't bother, time in here runs faster than out there. No one will even know you're in here" both Potters whirled around and saw a ghost hovering next to the elf, but when they tried to yell it became apparent that the silencing spells were still working. The house elf with sunglasses snapped his fingers and they found themselves sealed back down to their chairs "my late wife wanted one thing throughout her life. A child. She wanted to become pregnant so badly that she wanted more time because it wasn't happening. I loved her so much that I made a way to give us all the time we needed to create the family we wanted and we did. It took 300 years, but we finally had a son to call our own"

Zippy smirked as the Potters struggled to get out of their chairs "knock it off and listen"

"we felt blessed to have a child at all. We never even batted an eyelash when we learned he was a squib. All that meant was that there was one rule. Sebastian shouldn't brew. That was it and it never stopped him. He was brilliant, kind and creative! During those days though … non magical people were cruel and magical people too. We decided to stay in our house until times changed … if I had known the potion I made was toxic … if I had known we were all losing our minds slowly … if I knew we'd forget that one rule … I would never have created it" Doc leveled both Potters with a cold look "you were blessed three times, but you spit at your blessings. You had such amazing treasures gift wrapped and handed to you and caused such horrific pain just because they weren't perfect in your eye. I will make sure you know how it feels to be treated like that"

"Zippy just puts them on right?" the house elf asked as he pulled out two simple silver chain bracelets.

"yes … I made these for this very purpose. It goes to show you I cared for your son as if he were mine even though toxins were coursing through my body. I was losing my mind and still able to prepare for revenge. Perhaps that's why I stayed behind after my death so I could do this before going to face my family" Doc said solemnly and watched as the Potters eyes widened in pain once the bracelets were snapped to their wrists "I studied Harry's notes covering the Bylines. These bracelets are like the tide cuffs, but they push and pull magic so hard that they will destroy your cores. Once your magic is gone you'll be squibs just Harry was, but you'll never get the treatment Harry created. The bracelets will come off, but the runes to keep you quiet, just like the potion you gave your youngest children, will remain along with a runes that will reflect the pain you caused onto yourselves. Your turn Zippy" Doc said once the bracelets popped off of their own accord signaling that the process of destroying the cores was complete.

The house elf smirked and shot a spell at the Potters "elf magic can create strong illusions. Zippy made sure that no scanning charm will discover that you're both squibs now or learn that you're in pain"

Doc saw the Potters wince suddenly as they felt the feeling of a belt hitting their back though there was no belt or marks left behind on their skin "no real marks will be left so there's no blood to be smelled. No one will see you're in pain. Soon you will understand what you put your own children though" Doc said as he floated down through the floor as Zippy grabbed the bracelets, unsealed the Potters and grabbed sundial canceling the shield. The house elf vanished before anyone noticed a thing …

Amella Bones stood making everyone quiet down to listen "it seems your life has improved greatly since going to America. You created the Bylines and now have a child on the way, but did you have any of the physical damage from your life with James and Lily Potter removed?- stop them!" she ordered as the Potters leapt up and furiously tried to charge Harry. The Potters were pissed that Severus had teir grandchild, but they were more desperate to get help for what the ghost did to them. Sadly their actions didn't translate that they needed help and they were tackled by the aurors.

Once the Potters were caught by the aurors, which was thankfully before they got to the Harry, Gellert sighed "stick them to their own chairs"

"I had the scars removed with a cream and my bones were corrected" Harry answered as everything settled down.

"thank you Mr. Minitree. Please be seated" Gellert said and proceeded to the next part of the trial as Harry sat down "we will review the children's memories first then place both of the accused under veritaserum for more questions"

A pensieve was brought out and the memories were shown. The memories were heartbreaking to anyone who cared for children. Molly burst out into tears when James was lashed several times with a belt for not wanting to hate Slytherins. It was not something for most of the people in the room to see. Unfortunately there were a lot of memories to go through.

Harry felt Severus stiffen next to him "are you ok?" he asked and gestured to Tracey to get her attention.

"just a sharp pain … I think she kicked me that's all" Severus whispered, but flinched again.

"is everything ok?" Narcissa asked as she leaned towards them.

"his blood pressure is very high" Tracey whispered and noticed Severus flinch again as he heard the scream of pain in Violet's memory "lets get you out of here and calmed down"

"right" Severus said as Harry and Lucius both helped move Severus to the back of the room. They couldn't go any further with the pensieve projecting the memories and making it hard to see the actual room, but the memories soon finished "wait" Severus gasped and tried to breathe a moment as Gellert called for veritaserum. After the silencing spells were removed and the first drops hit their tongues, which were forced open by the aurors, Sirius stood up and screamed.

"is it all true?! Are you such terrible people?!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs and startled the people applying the drops who accidently gave too much of the potion. In a normal three drop dosage a person becomes stiff and responds to questions calmly. In anything higher than that dose was given you get uncontrolled truth gushing out of that person.

Gellert frowned "no more outbursts Mr. Black-"

Lily started laughing "of course it's true you moron and you were the easiest to trick"

"we didn't even have to potion or obliviate you like so many other people even those we slept with outside of the marriage" James chuckled as Sirius sank into his chair feeling depressed.

"and we would've done the same to that little shit that was a stain on our family name. really how dare it be born without magic. Now he is worthy of the Potter name. if he gets rid of the parasite in that whore of his we'd let him come beck and actually name him. I mean really what kind of name is Harry?" Lily cackled.

Severus felt his blood boil, but it was quickly followed by stabbing pain in his stomach "something is wrong"

Tracey nodded "lets get to Decoction now"

"Zippy!" Harry called and right on cue the elf popped in and popped out with Harry, Severus, Amy and Tracey out of there leaving the Malfoy's to watch the trial.


	19. Dreams

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"Zippy!" Harry called and right on cue the elf popped in and popped out with Harry, Severus, Amy and Tracey out of there leaving the Malfoy's to watch the trial.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry paced the hall for several minutes before the Malfoys entered the lab waiting room "he's in surgery"

"why? What happened?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"his blood pressure was so high it was getting too dangerous for the baby. They're doing a C-section early" Harry said in a bit of a daze. He never felt o worried before.

Lucius took a seat next to his wife and sighed "I know they'll be fine and soon you'll be holding your baby while dealing with a grumpy Severus who will of course want to ignore the healers so you can both leave right away to take your baby home" Harry made a half hearted chuckle, but he was still too worried to focus so Lucius decided to change the subject completely "they got 10 years in Azkaban"

"what? Only 10?" Harry said finally stopping in his tracks.

"I know it doesn't seem like enough, but by the time they get out Daniel will be the head of the family and he can force them to live in another place entirely with a small allowance. He and Violet won't have to ever see them again" Lucius chuckled as he recalled the trial "after those outbursts in the trial they didn't have much of a defense. Their lawyer was kind of trying to poke a hole any even your blood relation to the Potters"

"they couldn't possibly question that when I received custody because of the goblins who had to check my blood before giving it to me. The very goblin who checked my blood came to inform Sirius of my guardian rights and in front of the minister no less" Harry said casually though he didn't look away from the door that Severus was behind.

Narcissa smiled "we didn't say it was a good defense. The Weasley testimony was the best. Molly told every little secret Lily told her while she was under the influence of a potion and now every reporter will no doubt warn the public to check for gaps in their memories. Depending on who they slept with more charges may be tacked on. I think what will hurt the most is when they get out and see no one remembers them or some will, but not in a good light"

"yeah … that will be the biggest punishment of all for them" Harry said softly and nearly jumped as Amy came through the doors "is everything alright?"

Amy beamed "they're both fine and waiting for you"

Harry practically ran into the room just as Tracey was healing up the last bit of Severus's stomach, but he barely noticed anything beyond the little wiggling bundle in the cart next to Severus "she's beautiful"

Severus smiled as he continued gazing at the little baby "she actually has your hair"

"I'll to talk to Doc about that" Harry muttered absentmindedly as he gently touched his daughter's little tuff of blonde hair.

Lucius and his wife came in and smiled at the new parents "what are you going to name her?" he asked as the baby's black eyes, identical to Severus's, glanced curiously at her father.

"we decided on Hope, Hope Elizabeth Miniree" Severus said quietly as Tracey jotted the name down on the birth certificate.

"if you need anything just ask" Naricssa said and the Malfoys left to give the parents time to themselves and Hope.

Sure enough Severus got as fussy as their newborn and wanted to go home. All the healers there told him to be careful, but did allow them to leave. By the time they got home and put Hope into the crib they had in their room they were exhausted. However Harry woke up in the middle of the night when he heard someone talking …

"now you behave for your mommy and daddy, ok?" the whisper came and Harry saw that it was Doc floating near the crib.

"we agreed Hope would call us papa and dad" Harry whispered so Severus could sleep.

Doc raised a translucent eyebrow as Harry got up to stand next to the crib with him "it's your choice, but it seems complicated. Mother really just means bearer and Severus was her bearer. Mom seems like a good title whether the parent is male or female" he commented absentmindedly.

Harry smiled at the ghost "perhaps … how do you explain this?" he asked quietly as he pointed to his daughter's blonde hair.

"I used a very old spell on you. It doesn't really effect the blood, but the color I gave you is hereditary. I turned one man's hair pink and he was shocked when he had three sons with pink hair" Doc chuckled before looking at Harry "take care of yourself and your family. It's time things began moving forward again, but don't worry about the Potters. While some punishments may not last long enough others will last a lifetime"

The blonde looked up from his daughter and saw that Doc was gone "wait Doc" he hissed and quietly went downstairs to try and find the ghost so he could ask what any of that meant. To his surprise he spotted the grandfather clock back in its regular place "Doc what-" Harry opened the grandfather clock, but saw no apartment. Instead there were only the gears of a regular clock "rest in peace you insane old man" he muttered sadly realizing Doc had passed over, but he couldn't help but smile knowing Doc was finally with his family. After climbing back into bed he felt Severus shift.

"it's not going to happen you know? I won't be called mommy no matter what he says" Severus grumbled making Harry chuckle …

XXXXXXXXXX

"awww she's so cute" Ron grinned as Daniel showed him some pictures of Hope who was now a month old "I bet you can't wait for school to end tomorrow so you can meet her later"

"actually I wanted to ask the headmaster if I can skip the train and just floo home" Daniel smiled excitedly.

Ron gave a look of mock shock "and miss a long romantic train ride with your Draco?!"

"Violet and I really want to see our niece-" Daniel froze and his body turned red when he completely registered what his friend said "he's not mine! Draco …" Daniel trailed off when he spotted Draco not far away and walking towards them.

"hey did I hear my name?" Draco asked as he walked up to Daniel and Ron who was snickering "ok, what's so funny?"

"you're a clever Slytherin so you'll figure it out eventually" Ron said ignoring the glare Daniel sent him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the comment "I'll think about that, but first my father gave Sirius a job like you asked. He isn't doing great, but then it's just paperwork so he should be fine once he gets used to it. He's also helping at the orphanage as a guard dog, which mom found very funny and the kids love that too"

"thank you for that Draco. I'm glad Sirius at least has something to fall back on" he said relieved. He wasn't too close to Sirius, but the man was trying to change and make relationship with Daniel and Violet so they were willing to give him a chance "Oh, and Uncle Remmy started a designing business, but before that really gets started he and Uncle Peter want you and your parents to come to their wedding. It will be held a week after Harry and Severus's, but will only be a small thing. The headmaster agreed to preform both weddings" Daniel said actually rambling slightly

"I'd love to! I'll tell mother and father. Do you need us to bring anything?" Draco asked politely.

"no you don't have to bring anything" Dan said subtly fidgeting with his robes, but stopped when Ron started laughing again "what?"

"there's just something right about you two chatting about weddings" Ron grinned.

Draco smirked "oh really? … anyway since we finished our exams we can leave. I asked the headmaster and he's letting us use the floo so we can leave right after we get our trunks"

"really? That's great, I'll see you later Ron!" Daniel said excitedly and hugged his red haired friend who tried to keep what James and Lily did to his family a secret, but blabbed the second the arrest was announced.

Ron hugged back firmly "while you're there get me some cute pictures … one of you standing next to Draco with a pillow in your shirt and one with you and Draco holding little Hope. I want to see what the future holds" he snickered as his embarrassed friend pushed him away "have fun you two!" he yelled after his friend.

It didn't take long for Daniel and Draco to gather their things and say goodbye. All they had to do was text their respective guardians and task if they can go straight to Harry and Severus's home. No one had any problem with it so they used the headmaster's floo to go straight there. Sadly Violet was still in school and couldn't go just yet, but she'd visit once it gets out in a couple hours. Upon getting out of the floo Draco spotted the familiar blue container of floo powder on Harry's mantel, but with one little difference. There were some ruins on the rim.

"I wonder" Draco grabbed the lid and let it go. Instead of hitting the floor it snapped back onto the jar "of course" Draco said amusedly.

Daniel looked at the jar curiously "what is it?" he asked not seeing what was so interesting about the childproof runes.

"it's how everything started" Draco said, but smiled as he saw the confusion on Daniel's face "I explain later. Lets go see Hope. I think she knows we're here" he chuckled at the sound of a little infant giggling happily as her fathers carried her down the stairs to meet them.

Severus smiled as he watched Draco and Daniel play and cuddle Hope "I want more kids"

"as many as you want" Harry said before kissing Severus. They both had dreams of love and a big family and all those dreams are coming true …

The End


End file.
